El Regreso del Pasado
by Silver Princess.SP
Summary: El pasado de Hermione ha vuelto. Debe cerrar una etapa que quedó abierta. Porque su pasado tiene nombre propio, tiene el nombre de él. Dr/Hr
1. Dolores de cabeza y una carta inesperada

**El Regreso del Pasado**

_Capítulo 1:_ "Dolor de cabeza y una carta inesperada"

Las calles de Londres estaban desérticas, entre la oscuridad que empezaba a cubrir la ciudad solo se distinguía una figura femenina que caminaba con pasos rápidos y seguros en dirección a su casa situada al final de la calle.

No había en aquellos momentos sonido alguno que perturbara la tranquilidad de las personas que habitaban aquella zona más que el ruido producido por el tacón de la mujer al pisar el asfalto. Al llegar a una puerta grande de madera la chica se detuvo para abrir su bolso con rapidez y buscar las llaves, al momento las encontró y mirando a ambos lados de la calle introdujo una de ellas en la cerradura abriendo la puerta y entrando por ella para cerrarla de nuevo.

-Hola señorita Granger -la saludó un hombre mayor y con sonrisa afable sentado detrás de una mesita de pino.

-Hola señor Barret -Murmuró la joven formando una suave sonrisa al tiempo que posaba una de sus manos en su frente y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? -Le preguntó el hombre con preocupación y curiosidad en los ojos.

Hermione levantó la vista de nuevo hacia el portero de su edificio y asintió levemente.

-Sí, no se preocupe -El hombre entrecerró los ojos y Hermione negó con la cabeza -Buenas noches…-

-Buenas noches señorita Granger -

Sin preocuparse por aquel hombre que a pesar de ser una buena persona era demasiado entrometido para su gusto, subió hasta su piso dando gracias de que estuviera en la primera planta.

Con rapidez abrió la puerta y tras entrar y cerrarla de nuevo dejó las llaves en una mesita que tenía cerca.

Quitándose el abrigo de estilo tres cuartos negro que llevaba, caminó hacia el baño en busca de una poción para el dolor que le martilleaba la cabeza. Abrió el armario pero no encontró ninguna redoma. Maldiciendo por lo bajo buscó detrás de un bote de poción crece huesos y encontró un frasco pequeño con pastillas en su interior, cogió una con rapidez y llenando un vaso con agua se la tomó.

Posteriormente abrió el grifo del lavamanos y dejó que el agua fría corriera por sus manos y muñecas para después mojarse la frente y la nuca con ella. Cuando el dolor con esta acción hubo disminuido un poco, cerró el grifo suavemente y se dirigió hacia el sofá. Se acostó en él con el brazo derecho cubriéndole los ojos sin importarle estropear el maquillaje que llevaba en ellos y respirando profundamente intentó tranquilizarse y dormirse para que el dolor de cabeza desapareciera completamente como casi siempre ocurría.

Suspiró fastidiada al no poder dormir. Lo cierto es que había tenido un día horrible. Una sonrisa amarga surcó su rostro. Ya había intuido al cruzar la puerta que ese día no iba a ser agradable; hacía un año que no sabía nada de él, hacía un año que él se había ido y no había vuelto a tener noticias suyas, y lo echaba de menos, terriblemente. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente había discutido con Harry, con Ron, con Ginny e incluso con Tonks, con la cual era extraño discutir debido al humor alegre que la metamorfomaga siempre tenía.

Odiaba que le afectara tanto, odiaba no poder olvidarlo y sobre todas las cosas odiaba seguir enamorada de él como una quinceañera.

Aceptando que no iba a poder dormir decidió levantarse del sofá y con pasos lentos se dirigió a la cocina con la intención de comer algo a ver si el dolor de cabeza desaparecía. No había comido casi nada en todo el día, la sola idea de comer algo le provocaba nauseas así que llegando a la conclusión de que la cabeza le dolía por la falta de alimento abrió la nevera y sacó lo necesario para hacerse un sándwich.

Estaba terminando de prepararlo cuando un sonido en la sala de estar llamó su atención, alguien acababa de salir de la chimenea. Dejó con rapidez el tentempié en la mesa y sacó rápidamente la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y con pasos largos y silenciosos se fue acercando a la puerta. Esperó unos segundos resguardándose detrás de un tabique.

Oyó unos pasos acercándose a la cocina, y levantó la varita dispuesta a lanzar un hechizo cuando vio una melena pelirroja.

-¡Maldita sea, Ginny! -Maldijo mirando a su amiga, al tiempo que bajaba la barita y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

La menor de los Weasley simplemente se encogió de hombros mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa que pretendía ser de inocencia.

-Quita esa sonrisa, la conozco demasiado bien -

-Vamos Hermione solo era una broma –Dijo Ginny acercándose a la mesa donde estaban el sándwich y algunos ingredientes.

-¿Ha pasado algo? -Preguntó Hermione al tiempo que se acercaba hasta la mesa, cogía su sándwich y se sentaba en un taburete mientras Ginny hacia lo mismo frente a ella.

-No –

Hermione entrecerró los ojos mirando a su amiga. Ginny podía derribar a un hombre en cuestión de segundos, podía ser la mejor espía, la mejor infiltrada e interrogadora pero definitivamente no era buena mintiendo. La miró y suspiró. O a lo mejor sólo era que ella la conocía demasiado.

-¿Y bien? -La pelirroja la miró mientras tragaba un trocito de queso que había cogido de un plato que había frente a ella.

Suspiró.

-Están de vuelta -dijo simplemente mientras observaba la reacción de su amiga.

Hermione la miró sin saber a que se refería su acompañante pero al ver los ojos marrones sobre ella esperando una reacción, lo entendió.

Respiró con suavidad intentando tranquilizarse, sin conseguir que la sensación de opresión que sentía en el pecho desapareciera.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Ginny la miró fijamente. Hermione se había puesto pálida de repente y podía jurar que dentro de poco se desmayaría delante de ella.

-Una carta…-Dijo solamente, pero al suponer que la castaña quería saber más, negó con la cabeza saliendo de su ensimismamiento- le han enviado a Harry una carta hace unos minutos, en cuanto la hemos leído he venido a decírtelo-

-¿Quién…? -Dejó la pregunta en el aire

La chica al comprobar a que se refería Hermione la interrumpió.

-No sabemos con certeza quien de ellos la ha escrito… no había remitente -Ginny interpretando los pensamientos que suponía tenía su amiga en aquellos momentos, se adelantó a la pregunta -Son ellos, lo hemos comprobado, venía con el sello. Era un mensaje corto en clave diciendo que volvían…-

-¿Estas segura? -Ginny le cogió las manos entre las suyas sabiendo que le preguntaba por la autenticidad del mensaje y no por lo que había escrito en él.

-Estoy segura, el león y la serpiente arropadas por las alas de un fénix, sabes que nadie tiene el sello salvo los que pertenecemos a la organización…-

-Lo sé, lo sé…- Murmuró Hermione con cansancio mientras soltaba sus manos de Ginny y se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos.

-¿Estás bien?-

Hermione levantó la vista de nuevo hacia la Gryffindor y al ver que la miraba preocupada forzó una leve sonrisa.

-Sí, tranquila. Es sólo el dolor de cabeza de siempre-

-¿No has aprendido a hacer todavía ese hechizo para que desaparezca? -Preguntó Ginny aún con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

Hermione sonrió.

-No tengo al profesor para que me enseñe a hacerlo- explicó bajo la mirada de la chica.

Ginny no contestó pero se fijó en la cara de su amiga. Hacía tiempo que no la veía sonreír de verdad. La sonrisa actual de Hermione era siempre amarga, triste, cansada. Lo cierto es que no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que Hermione Granger había sonreído con los ojos brillantes de felicidad. Negó mentalmente. La verdad era que sí lo recordaba. La última vez que Hermione había sonreído sin preocuparse por nada mas había sido cuando Draco Malfoy estaba allí. Cuando estaba con ella.

La pelirroja se levantó del sitio que había estado ocupando y se acercó a Hermione. La abrazó durante unos segundos pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta se separó de ella.

-Debo irme, ¿estarás bien?-

La chica giró la cabeza hacia su amiga saliendo de sus pensamientos y asintió.

-Estaré bien-

Ginny la miró escudriñándola con la mirada para asegurarse.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa… -Comenzó Ginny mirándola.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, no voy a salir corriendo ni nada que se le parezca- añadió con un amago de sonrisa.

Ginny asintió y dándole un beso en la frente para despedirse empezó a caminar hacia la sala de estar donde estaba la chimenea.

-Ginny –la llamó- Gracias… -murmuró cuando vio que la chica se giraba para mirarla.

Ginny movió la mano quitándole importancia y dándole a entender que no había porque darlas y siguió caminando hasta llegar a chimenea.

-¡Mansión Potter!- Gritó soltando los polvos flú sobre la chimenea y con una última mirada hacia la cocina donde permanecía aún Hermione y una promesa en mente, desapareció.

"_Estarás bien, dentro de poco Hermione volverás a ser la de siempre, te lo prometo"_

_

* * *

_

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bueno, malo? ¿Mejor que me dedique a otra cosa? Opinad por favor, es mi primer Dramione, y mi segundo fic así que no tengo mucha experiencia.**

**Si tenéis propuestas no dudéis en dejarlas escritas ¿ok?**

**Un abrazo!**

**Silver **


	2. Un enfado y varios te quiero

**En el capitulo anterior...**

* * *

…_Ginny movió la mano quitándole importancia y dándole a entender que no había porque darlas y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la chimenea._

_-¡Mansión Potter! -Gritó soltando los polvos flú sobre la chimenea y con una última mirada hacia la cocina donde permanecía aún Hermione y una promesa en mente, desapareció._

"_Estarás bien, dentro de poco Hermione volverás a ser la de siempre, te lo prometo"_

_

* * *

Capítulo 2:_ "_Un enfado y varios te quiero_"

-¿Harry? -Preguntó Ginny Weasley extrañada al no obtener respuesta la primera vez que lo había llamado. Echó un vistazo rápido por toda la sala de estar de la casa de su novio. Todo parecía en orden.

Acababa de llegar de casa de Hermione, y Harry al parecer no estaba donde lo había dejado.

Frunció el ceño intentando recordar si el chico le había dicho algo acerca de que saldría. Al no recordar nada, sacó su varita más por precaución que por otra cosa. Dudaba mucho que alguien desconocido pudiera aparecer por aquella casa sin el consentimiento de su dueño, no en vano estaba protegida con todo tipo de encantamientos. Sin embargo, mas valía ser precavida.

Salió de la chimenea sin importarle demasiado ir cubierta de hollín y caminó despacio por el salón mirando en todas direcciones. En eso estaba cuando divisó una nota blanca posada sobre una mesita de cristal situada frente al sofá marrón oscuro. Rápidamente fue hacia ella, la cogió y comenzó a leer.

Estaba escrita de manera rápida.

_"Gin, ven en seguida al cuartel, tenemos problemas._

_Te quiero"_

_H.P_

Sonrió levemente al pensar en el "te quiero" mientras corría hacia la habitación que compartía con Harry para coger armas. Su novio siempre se lo escribía en las notas que le dejaba, ya fuera una carta larga o corta, daba igual, podía ser una carta importante o una nota para decirle que comprara pan, siempre escribía un "te quiero" y sinceramente era algo que no quería que cambiara.

Con estos pensamientos llegó a la habitación y vio que el armario donde guardaban una caja con armas muggles de todo tipo, estaba abierto y delante de él, en el suelo, se encontraba la caja también abierta. En su interior se podía ver un par de dagas que la chica cogió con rapidez para introducir una en la bota negra derecha que llevaba, la otra la colocó en el cinturón del pantalón. Volvió su vista de nuevo a la caja y cogió una pistola pequeña y una bolsita con balas.

Sonrío levemente mientras se colocaba la pistola en el cinto del pantalón, los muggles eran bastante efectivos a la hora de crear armas, aun recordaba la cara que habían puesto todos cuando su padre, Arthur, había sujerido que les podían ser bastante útiles. Guardó la bolsita con balas en un bolsillo, salió corriendo al jardín delantero cerrando la puerta de un portazo y no se detuvo hasta traspasar la verja negra. Mientras en el interior de la casa, el reloj del salón marcaba la una de la madrugada, Ginny Weasley desapareció.

_

* * *

_

En medio de aquella negrura espesa de esa noche de otoño se podía divisar sin dificultad un grupo de magos lanzándose maldiciones unos a otros en medio de una calle que daba gracias a Merlín no era transitada por muggles. Por un lado pudo ver a magos pertenecientes a la tercera organización defendiéndose y atacando con maldiciones y armas muggles. Por otro, luchando contra éstos se encontraban algunos mortífagos vestidos de negro y cubiertos con mascaras que lanzaban maldiciones en todas direcciones intentando alcanzar a sus enemigos.

Esto es lo único que pudo ver Ginny antes de ser derribada al suelo por algo mucho mas pesado que ella. La chica cerró los ojos esperando recibir un golpe en su cabeza pero una mano colocada suave pero firmemente tras esta evitó que recibiera el golpe.

-¿Te has vuelto mas loca aún, en este tiempo, Weasley? -Pregunto una voz mirándola mientras la soltaba y se ponía de pie de nuevo.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz, sin ser consciente de cuando los había cerrado.

Parpadeó un par de veces al ver a quien tenía delante.

-¡Theo!- levantándose del suelo con rapidez y con una sonrisa en los labios lo miró -¿Estás bien? –

-No lo estaré si seguimos justo aquí en medio con esta charla –En el rostro del chico apareció una sonrisa socarrona -¿No te parece? –

Ginny sonrió al tiempo que sacaba la daga del cinto y se la lanzaba a alguien que estaba detrás de Theodore Nott, dándole de lleno en el pecho. Miró a su compañero que la miraba sorprendido y supo que el chico estaba bien, no porque lo hubiera dicho sino por la sonrisa socarrona que había aparecido en su rostro momentos antes.

-Tienes razón –contestó Ginny a la pregunta formulada por el joven anteriormente -así que si no te importa voy a recuperar mi daga- añadió.

Y sin decir más se introdujo de lleno en la batalla, dejando a Theo con una leve sonrisa en los labios y negando con la cabeza.

No muy lejos de allí Nymphadora Tonks mantenía una encarnizada lucha con su tía Bellatrix que se había quitado la máscara con la intención de que su sobrina descubriera a manos de quien iba a morir.

-¿Sabes Nymphy? te voy a matar, igual que hice con Sirius…- Bellatrix soltó una carcajada cargada de locura.

-¡Diffindo!- Gritó la chica intentando atacar a su oponente.

Pero Bellatrix impidió que el hechizo le hiciera daño con un encantamiento protector.

-Chica mala, muy mala, intentar hacerle eso a tu propia tía- Chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza como si estuviera riñéndole a una niña pequeña por haber roto un jarrón.

Levantó la varita apuntando a su sobrina pero un grito llamándola impidió que lanzara el hechizo.

-¡Bellatrix, retirada! –

La mujer despegó su vista de los ojos de Tonks y miró a su alrededor. La metamorfomaga se dio cuenta de que empezaban a aparecerse más y más aurores seguramente avisados por los vigilantes del ministerio.

Posando la vista de nuevo en Tonks, Bella sonrío cínicamente –Nos volveremos a ver, sobrinita- y sin decir más desapareció.

-Te estaré esperando- murmuró la chica mientras suspiraba y miraba el lugar donde segundos antes había estado Bellatrix Lestrange.

_

* * *

_

Iba a matar a Harry Potter, y a Ron Weasley, y a Ginny Weasley también. Le importaba poco si eran sus mejores amigos o no.

¿Cómo se les ocurría no haberla avisado la noche anterior de que un grupo de mortífagos estaban en la entrada del Ministerio? Se suponía que ella también formaba parte de la organización. ¿Cómo demonios se les había pasado por la mente siquiera, no haberla avisado? Y encima se lo decían a la mañana siguiente por medio de una carta. Sus ojos centellearon de rabia contenida. ¡Oh sí! Iba a matarlos.

Con estos pensamientos Hermione Granger se introdujo en el Ministerio, dirigiéndose al cuartel general de aurores, en especial al departamento de la tercera organización.

* * *

-Nos va a matar… -Dijo Ron por cuarta vez pasándose la mano por la cabeza con frustración.

Todos se miraron entre si, sabiendo que el pelirrojo tenía razón en lo que decía.

Los componentes de la tercera organización que habían participado la noche anterior en la batalla estaban desperdigados por toda aquella habitación esperando a que llegara Hermione.

Algunos como Ron, Harry o Remus estaban sentados y otros como Ginny, Pansy, Blaise y Draco de pie, este último con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro y apoyado de manera despreocupada en la pared. Le hacía gracia el miedo que mostraban todos a la reacción que pudiera tener Hermione.

Al pensar en ella la sonrisa desapareció.

¿Cómo estaría? ¿Querría verlo? ¿Estaría enfadada con él? ¿Le seguiría queriendo? ¿Tendría novio?

Al pensar en eso, un nudo se formó en su estómago. Cerró los ojos y suspiró para tranquilizarse. Él nunca, jamás mostraba sus sentimientos, o al menos hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, no desde que ella no estaba con él.

Abrió los ojos al oír a Weasley quejarse de nuevo.

-Nos matará por no haberla avisado y no tendrá piedad…-

-¡Por Merlín, Ronald! -Gritó Ginny exasperada –Olvida eso… nos matará por no haberle dicho que ya están aquí –Añadió moviendo la cabeza en dirección a los ex Slytherin.

-Yo creo que se olvidará de matarnos a nosotros cuando los vea… -Intervino Tonks por primera vez en la conversación con gesto divertido.

-Valientes aurores… -Dijo Pansy mientras se sentaba con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro- no será para tanto –Añadió.

Todos la miraron. Draco enarcó una ceja en dirección a su amiga.

-¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona que por poco me tira una silla a la cabeza, sólo por sugerirle que se tomara un par de días libres? –Preguntó Harry mirando a la morena

Draco se guardo el pensamiento sobre que eso hubiera supuesto un bien para la humanidad cuando oyó el comentario divertido de Blaise.

-Genial… -Suspiró cansado -Salimos vivos de una misión con mortífagos y vamos a morir a manos de Granger… -

Su comentario fue interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta al abrirse estrepitosamente y el sonido de una voz realmente enfadada.

-Puedes apostar tu cuello -

Hermione Granger entró en la habitación sin reparar en quien había dicho aquello.

Sólo cuando entró buscando con la mirada a sus amigos y vio a Pansy sentada en la mesa, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Automáticamente giró el cuello buscando a una persona, buscando unos ojos grises que encontró mirándola como cientos de veces lo habían hecho en el pasado. No supo interpretar la mirada que el rubio le dirigía y eso la puso nerviosa, terriblemente nerviosa.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al mirarlo. Sintió que su mundo empezaba a girar y que sus fuerzas le fallarían en cualquier momento si no salía de allí inmediatamente.

Necesitaba respirar, le faltaba el aire y por todos los magos que no iba a permitirse flaquear allí dentro. Sin dar más explicaciones y sin responder a las llamadas de sus amigos salió corriendo de la sala, sin volver la vista atrás.

Todo su enfado olvidado tras cruzar la puerta.

_

* * *

_

**¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Si? ¿no?**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Quiero agradecer los reviews a ****Auromar**** y a ****Potteriana.**

**Muchas gracias chicas, no sabéis como os lo agradezco, gracias a vosotras dos he intentado subir este capitulo lo mas rápido. Espero que os haya gustado. )**

**Potteriana:** Me hizo gracia tu review y me dio que pensar con eso de Ginny siendo Draco con poción multijugos, pero no, Ginny es Ginny sinceramente no veo a Draco haciéndose pasar por una chica, aunque quien sabe!

**Auromar:** La verdad, no sabes lo que me halaga que digas que quieres seguir leyendo el fic, muchas gracias! ) y respecto a lo de cada cuanto tiempo actualizaré…

**Intentaré actualizar ****cada semana o cada dos semanas****, este capítulo lo he subido antes porque sigo de vacaciones, pero dentro de dos días empiezo segundo de bachillerato y no tendré tanto tiempo así que intentaré subir uno cada dicho tiempo. Por supuesto a más tiempo, mas largo será el capítulo.**

**Si tenéis alguna pregunta o sugerencia para el fic, o queréis que escriba alguna escena en particular solo tenéis que pedirla e intentaré incluirla ¿De acuerdo?**

**Un abrazo!**

**Silver Princess  
**


	3. Reacciones y conversaciones

Capítulo 3: _"Reacciones y conversaciones"_

El silencio que reinaba en la sala de reuniones de la tercera organización después de la huida de Hermione era cuanto menos insoportable.

Todos los ocupantes se habían quedado petrificados y sin saber que decir ante la reacción de su compañera. Todos menos uno. Todos menos Draco Malfoy que ya se imaginaba una reacción similar de la que hacía apenas un año había sido su novia. Bufó ía que iba hacer algo como eso en cuanto la había visto aparecer por la puerta con el ceño fruncido, los ojos brillantes por la ira y hablando con voz calmada y fría. Sonrió levemente en sus pensamientos, resultaba gracioso que después de tanto tiempo hubiese aprendido esa forma de hablar precisamente de él.

Pasándose una mano por el pelo para retirar unas mechas rebeldes de la frente miró a los presentes que en aquellos momentos discutían para ver si iban tras la chica o la dejaban sola unos minutos.

-Voy yo – Dijo mirando a Ginny y a Harry que aquellos momentos discutían sobre la situación.

-Malfoy, precisamente a ti es a quien menos quiere cerca –Dijo Harry retándole y fulminándolo con la mirada al mismo tiempo.

-No sé si has pensado que era una pregunta Potter –Siseó comenzando a caminar hacía la puerta.

Si bien en los siete años que llevaban trabajando juntos, primero dos años en la academia de aurores y después cinco en la tercera organización creada para terminar con el último grupo de mortífagos que quedaba después de la caída de Voldemort, habían aprendido a soportarse, principalmente por Hermione, no eran amigos y no tenían intención de serlo.

-Draco…-Pansy lo detuvo desde su posición, sentada en la silla más cercana a la puerta, sujetándolo por el brazo –Harry tiene razón, sé que quieres hablar con ella- añadió al ver que el joven iba a interrumpirla para decirle precisamente eso –pero es mejor que vaya uno de ellos –

Tonks los observó. Ellos y nosotros, eran unos términos tan utilizados como en el colegio lo eran Slytherin y Gryffindor, lo que dejaba patente que había una diferencia clara entre ellos dentro de la propia organización. Por una parte se encontraban los que en Hogwarts habían pertenecido a Slytherin, fríos, distantes pero increiblemente buenos en lo que hacían; tenían un objetivo y lo cumplían, daba igual el método, la forma, siempre conseguían hacer lo que se les había encomendado. Y por otra parte se encontraban los Gryffindor, de sangre caliente, como una vez los había definido Minerva McGonagall. Valientes, leales pero demasiado impulsivos cuando se trataba de proteger a los suyos.

Miró a Draco, el chico no dijo nada después de que Pansy lo tomara por el brazo, pero se quedó quieto en su posición bajo la atenta mirada de Blaise y de Nott que lo miraban el primero con el ceño levemente fruncido por la preocupación y el segundo intentando averiguar si se encontraba bien.

Sin darle tiempo a alguno de los reunidos a decir algo, Ron se levantó del asiento situado al lado de Remus que lo miró sin sorprenderse y diciendo un leve "Ya voy yo" desapareció por el pasillo por el que momentos antes había salido corriendo su mejor amiga.

* * *

Necesitaba salir, necesitaba despejarse y por sobre todas las cosas necesitaba alejarse de él. De sus ojos, de sus labios, de todo él, que la atraía como un imán a su polo opuesto. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza derrotada. Definitivamente no esperaba verlo un día después de que Ginny le dijera que volvían.

No había reparado en él al entrar, ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que acababa de responderle algo a Blaise Zabinni, solamente al ver a Pansy Parkinson sentada despreocupadamente alrededor de la mesa supo que Draco Malfoy se encontraba allí, y la sensación de una mirada fija en su nuca, se lo demostraba. Se había girado con la intención de encararlo, de gritarle qué cómo se atrevía a volver después de lo que había hecho, pero ni una sola palabra había conseguido salir de su boca. Al verlo allí, apoyado en una columna, de manera despreocupado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, las piernas estiradas, el pelo rubio ligeramente mas largo que la última vez que lo había visto y con algunos mechones cayendo sobre sus ojos que la miraban fijamente, se había quedado sin palabras. Y se había sentido totalmente estúpida, como si volviera a tener once años y pudiera atemorizarla.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí –

Hermione pegó un brinco involuntariamente al oír la voz de Ron a sus espaldas. Se giró y lo vio mirándola de pie, a pocos pasos del lugar donde se encontraba ella sentada, con las manos en los bolsillos y una suave sonrisa en los labios.

Hermione sonrió levemente.

-¿Puedo sentarme? -Preguntó el chico mirando el hueco en el suelo al lado de su amiga.

-Puedes hacer lo que te plazca, Ronald – Contestó Hermione intentando parecer enfadada porque preguntara semejante cosa.

El joven Weasley se sentó con las piernas encogidas, mirando hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de Hermione.

-La vista desde aquí es impresionante –Dijo en un susurro apenas audible que Hermione acostumbrada a oír el más mínimo ruido en su trabajo, escuchó.

Estaban en la torre más alta del Ministerio, invisible a los ojos muggles.

A Hermione siempre le había relajado mirar desde ella. Desde allí sus problemas parecían mucho mas pequeños, tan pequeños como los habitantes de Londres que caminaban por sus calles en aquellos momentos, moviéndose de un sitio a otro ajenos a la mirada observadora suya.

-¿Sabes? –Llamó su atención Ron. Ella atendió pero no desvió la mirada –Cuando nos hicieron las pruebas para entrar en la academia de aurores, tenía miedo –Hermione lo miró sorprendida por aquella revelación, Ron sólo sonrió –Sabía que Harry y tú lograríais pasarlas, pero yo…- Hermione abrió su boca dispuesta a decirle algo pero un dedo de Ron sobre sus labios hizo que permaneciera callada –yo no sabía si lograría pasarlas, ya sabes que cuando me pongo nervioso todo me sale mal- dijo constatando un hecho y haciendo sonreír a Hermione –Pero mírame, al final logré entrar en la academia y no solo eso, estoy, estamos -corrigió señalando a ambos- en la tercera organización, destinada a atrapar a los mortífagos mas peligrosos, a los últimos locos que se dedican a atemorizar a los muggles –Explicó sin creérselo todavía y haciendo reír a su amiga -¿Y sabes cómo logré superar esos miedos?- Le preguntó sujetándole la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos- Logré superarlos porque siempre tuve al lado a la chica más lista de todo Hogwarts, la que me ayudaba y me reñía cuando abusaba de mi cargo de prefecto -Hermione sonrió al recordarlo- tuve a mi mejor amiga y a mi mejor amigo siempre a mi lado, apoyándome…

-Deja que nosotros estemos contigo ahora, Hermione…- Pidió con voz suave, mirándola a los ojos

La castaña lo abrazó sintiendo como con ese abrazo desaparecía parte de su dolor.

-Aún estoy enfadada contigo por no haberme avisado anoche -Dijo golpeando el pecho de Ron con un dedo.

Una gran carcajada en respuesta fue lo que escucharon los magos que se encontraban cerca.

_

* * *

_

Salió dando un portazo sin preguntar siquiera si la reunión había terminado. Se encogió de hombros. Poco le importaba si había terminado o no, de hecho una reunión incluía a todos los miembros de la organización o al menos a los que habían estado en la batalla y si ni Weasley ni Hermione estaban, la reunión no podía ser celebrada.

Comenzó a caminar sin saber a ciencia cierta hacia donde se dirigía. Ver a Hermione de nuevo lo había dejado sin palabras. Y no es que estuviera muy cambiada desde la última vez que la había visto, a escondidas para que no lo descubrieran, era algo más. Era su poder, el poder que desprendía con una sola mirada. Podía echar fuego por los ojos de pura rabia, y al segundo siguiente dedicar una mirada tranquila y dulce para serenar a una niña que se hubiera caído estando ella cerca.

Al verla se había dado cuenta de que la había echado de menos, tal vez demasiado. Una sonrisa sarcástica surcó su rostro. ¿Ha quién pretendía engañar? La quería, la había querido desde aquel día en el que ella le había dicho que le importaban muy poco sus comentarios hirientes, sarcásticos y malintencionados.

Desde ese momento había decidido que iba a conseguir que a Hermione Granger le importara lo que él dijera o hiciera.

Sonrió. Y lo había conseguido, tal vez no de la manera que había planeado en un principio, pero lo había conseguido. El problema era que él también había caído preso de esas intenciones. A él, a Draco Malfoy, había terminado importándole también lo que la joven castaña opinara sobre su persona. Demasiado. Tanto que había terminado enamorado de una Gryffindor, de una impura, de la amiga de San Potter.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir el viento fresco de otoño en su cara. Observó la calle a su alrededor toda cubierta de hojas secas que habían caído de los árboles. Suspiró. A Hermione siempre le había gustado el otoño.

_

* * *

_

-¿Estás bien? – El tono de voz preocupado en el que había sido hecha la pregunta hizo que Nymphadora Tonks apartara la vista de su taza de café humeante.

Tonks miró a su acompañante. Un hombre fuerte, cariñoso y tranquilo. Sin llegar a ser guapo del todo, era atractivo, atrayente. Sus facciones marcadas, su pelo castaño con algún que otro reflejo canoso que lejos de quitarle atractivo lo hacía más interesante. Sus ojos dorados que la miraban con un brillo especial. Sonrió levemente. Le quería y estaba segura de que él a ella. Sólo había un problema, su edad. Y aunque a ella le daba igual, a Remus Jhon Lupin parecía importarle lo suficiente cómo para sacrificar su felicidad por ella.

-¿Tonks? –Insistió el hombre al no obtener respuesta a lo que había preguntado.

La chica dejó de lado sus pensamientos y asintió diciéndole que estaba bien.

-No te creo –Repuso Remus examinándola con la mirada mientras juntaba las manos sobre la taza de chocolate caliente.

-¿Qué…? –Preguntó la metamorfomaga anonadada- ¿Cómo que no me crees?- le preguntó exasperada.

-Tu pelo –Contestó Remus al tiempo que le cogía un mechón con cariño y se lo colocaba detrás de la oreja, en un gesto tan íntimo como a sus ojos, prohibido.

Tonks entrecerró los ojos mirando al hombre frente ella y un mechón de su pelo alternativamente. Ella veía su pelo normal de color rosa chicle, como casi siempre.

-Antes lo tenías azul –Explicó Remus riendo suavemente al ver la cara de desconcierto de la chica.

Ella lo miró furiosa y el hombre paró de reírse sabiendo que si no lo hacía, terminaría sin saber nada.

-Ya está, tranquila –Dijo sonriendo al ver como el pelo de la joven, segundos antes cambiando de un color a otro, se detenía en uno sólo, rosa chicle.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Dora?-

Tonks sonrió al escuchar como la había llamado. Sólo sus padres y Remus, cuando estaban solos, la llamaban así.

Miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que en aquella cafetería del Ministerio nadie los escuchaba. Sus labios se movieron susurrando un nombre.

-Es Bellatrix… me odia –Remus la miró enarcando una ceja.

-Bueno, Bella odia a todo el mundo –Razonó el licántropo sin entender a que se referia la chica.

-No es sólo eso…- Tonks se pasó una mano por el pelo echando el flequillo hacia atrás, frustrada.

-Me odia más que al resto del mundo, y no sé por qué. Al principio pensé que era porque soy auror y me consideraba una deshonra para la familia- Remus chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación. –Pero es más que eso, a Sirius también lo odiaba pero no como a mi… jamás había visto tanto odio en unos ojos, Remus… y me dedico a encerrar mortífagos- añadió como si fuera necesario aclarar ese punto.

-Además… -Suspiró. -Siempre intenta matarme…- Remus la miro preocupado.

-Pero no lo ha conseguido ¿cierto? –Constató el hombre cogiéndole la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Aún –Dijo evitando mirar a Remus a los ojos.

El hombre la miró. Tenía miedo. Tonks tenía mucho miedo. No le sorprendía, Tonks no había dicho nada cuando Sirius había caído tras el velo, no había expresado nada en el entierro ni tampoco después, y ahora después de años todo el dolor que había sufrido estaba saliendo a la luz.

-Y no lo hará –Tonks levantó la vista hacia él. – Te lo prometo –Añadió serio mientras le apretaba la mano brevemente.

Después de esa simple frase, Nymphadora se sintió algo más tranquila. Remus había dicho que no le pasaría nada y ella le creería. Como siempre.

_**

* * *

**_

**Tercer capítulo terminado. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Hacer click en el GO para que lo sepa! :)**

**Por cierto si teneis alguna pregunta que quereis que os conteste rápido dejadla en mi fotolog. silverprincess (todo junto) guión bajo g**

**ok?**

**A ver… Gracias, gracias, gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior a CALLY, SELE Y POTTERIANA.**

**Cally: **Gracias! Y tranquila que no la dejaré a medias. Un saludo!

**Sele: **Estoy intentando hacer los capítulos más largos de verdad, poco a poco :) Me has dado una idea con Ginny y Harry, pero por ahora van a seguir juntos. Lo siento. Un abrazo y Gracias!

**Potteriana:** Espero que se te haya aclarado un poco la duda, no obstante, son aurores pero algo "especiales" poco a poco se irán descubriendo mas cosas de este grupo. Gracias por tu review guapa!

**Ya sabeis… clic al Go!**

**Un abrazo!**

**Silver **


	4. Una misión y un acercamiento frustrado

Capítulo 4: _"Una misión y un acercamiento frustrado"_

Dio un hondo suspiro intentado tranquilizarse. Adoraba su trabajo pero cuando recibían avisos como el que habían recibido esa mañana era cuando prefería no haber estudiado para ser auror, nunca…

Aun recordaba la reacción de miedo y nervios que había sentido…

_

* * *

_

Se encontraban en la sala de reuniones tratando el tema de la batalla frente al Ministerio y poniéndose al día acerca de lo que habían estado haciendo ciertos ex Slytherin cuando Kingsley Shacklebolt, actual ministro de magia y antiguo componente de la Orden del Fénix, antecesora de la tercera organización, había entrado en la habitación sin llamar y como casi siempre, sin escolta.

-Hola chicos –Saludó echando una rápida mirada a los ocupantes que asintieron en respuesta, sin sorprenderse por su llegada, más que acostumbrados a ellas.

Tonks lo miró. Alto, fuerte, de espaldas anchas y manos grandes. Ojos negros como la misma noche, al igual que su piel. Le sonrío levemente.

-¿Qué pasa? –Harry fue el primero en hablar, mirando a su superior. Él se ocupaba de coordinar a la tercera organización cuando el hombre frente al él, se encargaba de atender los asuntos ministeriales.

Que Kingsley apareciera de esa manera en una reunión rutinaria sólo podía significar una cosa. Problemas.

-Vuelven a las andadas –Dijo el primer ministro sin demasiadas contemplaciones. Al ver todas las miradas clavadas en él, continuó hablando.-Hemos recibido un aviso, se están cometiendo una serie de delitos en algunos barrios muggles y tengo serios indicios para creer que los ataques son causados por mortífagos.

-¿Qué tipo de ataques? –Preguntó Pansy mirando a su jefe y cruzando las piernas al mismo tiempo, sin ninguna intención de parecer elegante o sofisticada.

-Violaciones –Fue lo único que contestó el hombre que permanecía de pie, pese a haber una silla vacía.

Hermione le miró y dejó el vaso con agua que se estaba llevando a la boca, en la mesa, con un ruido seco.

-No es solo eso ¿verdad?-

Sabía que había algo mas, podía verlo en la manera en que él había dado la noticia, en la manera en que sus dedos largos de la mano derecha golpeaban suavemente los de la izquierda, juntando las yemas y volviéndolas a separar. Un claro signo de nerviosismo.

-Siempre has sido una chica lista, Granger –

Draco enarcó una ceja mientras clavaba su mirada en Kingsley. Que el antiguo auror, siempre directo, diera rodeos como ese para contestar a la pregunta de Hermione, solamente podía significar que había algo más, algo demasiado horroroso.

-¿Qué es lo que no nos has dicho Kingsley? –Preguntó Nott dejando claro que la paciencia no era su punto fuerte.

El hombre suspiró y miró a Ginny que era la única que parecía no querer matarlo con la mirada como parecía que lo estaban intentando en aquellos momentos Malfoy, Zabinni, Nott e incluso Weasley por hacerlos esperar.

Suspiró.

-Abusan de ellas, les hacen cortes profundos por todo el cuerpo para que se vayan desangrando- Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione que se estaba poniendo blanca por segundos -las mantienen despiertas, creemos que con el ennervate para que no se desmayen y dejen de padecer y…-

-Basta –Siseó Draco mirando a Kingsley que se había callado al ver la mirada de hielo que le había enviado el joven.

Cuando el hombre se hubo callado, el chico miró a Hermione situada frente a él. Nadie había reparado en que la joven había perdido todo el color de sus mejillas, nadie se había percatado del escalofrío que la había recorrido entera, de que las manos le temblaban y las mantenía cerradas para no demostrarlo. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados en un vano intento por recobrar la compostura. Nadie se había dado cuenta, excepto él.

-Nos hacemos una idea… -Susurró con una voz fría y cortante, retándole a que continuara hablando.

Hermione abrió los ojos al oír a Draco protestar y se encontró con los ojos del chico fijos en ella, preocupados, sólo para ella, sólo por ella.

Asintió casi imperceptiblemente en su dirección haciéndole saber que estaba bien, en un gesto tan necesario como involuntario. Un gesto que habían compartido durante los siete años que habían estado juntos, en la academia y posteriormente en la organización, después de cada batalla, después de cada aviso, Draco siempre la miraba y ella sólo asentía haciéndole saber que estaba bien.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que han sido mortífagos? –Preguntó Remus ajeno a la mirada de Draco y Hermione –Es decir… También pueden haber sido muggles… -Añadió.

Ron asintió.

-Es extraño que los mortífagos vayan a por mujeres muggles precisamente para abusar de ellas… -Razonó.

-Se ha detectado magia en una zona habitada completamente por muggles- Contestó Kingsley completamente serio.

-Bueno… -Se introdujo Harry en la conversación- Habrá que ir allí a comprobarlo –

El primer ministro mágico asintió conforme.

-La policía muggle no ha tocado nada de la escena del crimen que han encontrado hoy. He hablado con el primer ministro muggle y hemos acordado que iréis como enviados especiales del gobierno, bajo la placa del FBI –Informó –debo irme –añadió abriendo la puerta con rapidez –suerte chicos -Y tras mirar a los ojos a todos los presentes cerró la puerta.

-Genial…-Murmuró Harry con ironía, cuando el hombre hubo desaparecido, pasándose una mano por el pelo negro, desordenándolo aun más.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Tonks que estaba sentada junto a Theo, mirando a Harry.

-¿Recuerdas que vimos en la academia a qué se dedicaba el FBI? – Le preguntó Harry a la chica que asintió.

-Van cuando no se puede resolver el caso o cuando el caso es de mucha trascendencia- Contestó ella mirando a Remus confusa sin saber a donde quería llegar Harry.- ¿Cuál es el problema? –Preguntó

-Todos los policías odian al FBI –Contestó Hermione seria, que pese a encontrarse mejor la imágenes de lo que por esas chicas habían pasado no se le iban de la cabeza. -les quitan sus casos y luego si los resuelven se llevan el mérito. No son muy queridos por el resto de los departamentos.

-Entonces nos vamos a divertir… -Comentó Blaise con ironía levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

-¿Cuándo salimos? –Preguntó mirando a Harry.

-En una hora -Informó el chico -daos prisa, iremos en cinco coches…para no levantar sospechas… los compañeros de siempre… -dijo finalmente.

_

* * *

_

Y ahí estaba, esperando que llegaran los demás a un aparcamiento subterráneo cercano al ministerio, donde estaban los coches que iban a utilizar. Suspiró al ver el coche que seguramente utilizaría ella para llegar al Londres muggle, un Porsche metalizado descapotable, el coche de Draco, perfecto para él, un coche que llamaba la atención, como a su dueño le gustaba llamarla.

Sonrió levemente al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Un Malfoy conduciendo un coche… Si se lo hubieran dicho hace años hubiera empezado a reírse como una desquiciada.

Se pasó una mano por los rizos, que con los años habían ido cogiendo forma y ya no eran la maraña de pelo que tenía en su etapa escolar. Frustrada, estaba frustrada y temerosa.

Suspiró para tranquilizarse. No quería matar a su mejor amigo.

Y es que su amigo había pedido, más bien ordenado directamente que se mantuvieran los compañeros de siempre, no es que le hubiera importado demasiado si su compañero fuera otro. Pero su compañero de siempre era Draco Malfoy, el mismo que le había hecho la vida imposible en Hogwarts, el mismo rubio prepotente del que se había enamorado y por si fuera poco del que había sido novia durante siete años y del que ahora era ex, el mismo con el no había hablado desde que había desaparecido después de que tuvieran aquella estúpida discusión que seguía atormentándola cada noche.

Y ahí estaba el problema, no habían hablado de nada, él sólo lo había intentado una vez y ella había salido corriendo de nuevo, no quería escucharle, no quería que le explicara nada, no quería saber que ya no la quería, no necesitaba oírlo de sus propios labios para sentirse aun más miserable. Suspiró. Tenía miedo.

Y es que todo su empeño en esa semana para no hablar con él, para estar con él lo menos posible, se había ido como la hoja que cae del árbol y se la lleva el viento. Porque gracias a su mejor amigo iba a estar con él a solas durante horas, en un coche.

-Sabía que te gustaba mi coche, pero no sabía que tanto –La voz divertida y burlona de Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Lo miró con una mirada que pretendía ser amenazante y furiosa. Estaba a cuatro o cinco pasos de ella y posiblemente llevaba allí unos segundos. Se maldijo interiormente por no haberse dado cuenta de que el joven caminaba hacia ella.

-Sigue soñando –Dijo antes de mirar alrededor buscando al resto de la organización. Maldijo mil veces interiormente al darse cuenta de que no aparecería nadie en varios minutos, y a juzgar por la cara de su acompañante, él también se había dado cuenta de eso y parecía divertido. Bufó fastidiada.

-De hecho no tengo que soñarlo, porque lo sé de sobra –Dijo Draco contestando a lo dicho por ella con una sonrisa burlona.

-Olvídalo, Malfoy –Draco enarcó una ceja al oír como lo había llamado pero no dijo nada.

-Ese es el problema ¿sabes?- Dijo Draco pasándose la mano por la barbilla como si estuviera pensando algo sumamente importante –Que no quiero olvidarlo, Hermione.- añadió diciendo su nombre lentamente.

Hermione abrió los ojos, incrédula y enfadada a partes iguales al escuchar la indirecta.

Una sonrisa torcida cruzó la cara de Draco. Le encantaba hacerla enfadar como cuando estaban en el colegio y que los ojos le relampaguearan de pura rabia, justo como en aquel momento.

La observó. Estaba preciosa, con el pelo rizado largo recogido en una coleta alta, para que no le molestara si tenía que correr, los ojos levemente delineados con negro y con un poco de sombra marrón que resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Los labios los llevaba limpios, sin ningún tipo de barra de labios, naturales. Suspiró. Siempre le había gustado ese detalle al besarla, sin nada que se interpusiera entre sus labios y los de ella.

-¿Sabes qué? –Estalló la joven mirándolo enfadada y dolida –Me da igual si quieres olvidarlo o no, no tienes ningún derecho a hacer esto –

Draco la miró entrecerrando los ojos intentando ver algo más allá de la rabia y el dolor que vislumbraba en los ojos marrones, no consiguió ver nada y eso lo asustó. La joven continuó hablando.

-No tienes ningún derecho a volver y pensar que todo será como si no hubiera pasado nada... ¡Maldita sea! Te fuiste… –Apuntó derrotada con voz temblorosa pasándose una mano por la cabeza retirando unos rizos demasiado cortos que se había soltado del resto.

-Hermione…yo… lo siento… –susurró el chico acercándose a ella. Se sorprendió al comprobar que Hermione no se apartaba. Supuso que más por estar tan enfadada como para no percibir que se había acercado, que por otra cosa.

Le rozó suavemente la mejilla a la chica. En una caricia suave, semejante a la caricia que produce el pétalo de una flor. Sonrió levemente al ver como Hermione cerraba los ojos ante el contacto.

-Lo siento… -Repitió acercándose poco a poco a sus labios, a esos labios que había anhelado besar todas las noches durante un maldito año.

-¡Draco! ¡Hermione! ¿Qué hacéis? ¡Tenemos que irnos! –

Los dos jóvenes se apartaron uno del otro como si sus cuerpos quemaran.

Hermione aturdida e insultándose mentalmente por haber permitido que aquel acercamiento se llevara a cabo. Draco con una sola idea en mente. Iba a matar a Blaise.

Con esos pensamientos se acercaron rápidamente al coche tras comprobar que todos estaban ya en los suyos y a punto de arrancar.

Hermione entró por si misma al coche sin esperar que el chico le abriera la puerta como siempre hacía cuando iban en coche a algún sitio. Draco al verlo sonrió de medio lado por la actitud enfadada e infantil de la chica y suspirando se introdujo en el coche.

Iba a ser un viaje largo.

Lo que no supo era que Hermione, sentada a su lado, pensaba lo mismo.

_

* * *

_

**¡Cuarto capítulo recién salido del word!**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**Gracias a Monnyca Malfoy y a Potteriana por los reviews, si no recibiera aunque solo fuera uno no conseguiría seguir escribiendo…**

**Un saludo!**

**Y ya sabéis ¡click al ****GO**** para ponerme verde!**


	5. Nunca te he tenido miedo

Capítulo 5:_ "Nunca te he tenido miedo"_

Movió la varita entre sus manos, pasándola de su mano derecha a su mano izquierda, lentamente, deleitándose con el poder que le hacía sentir aquel instrumento de madera.

Su mano derecha se movió haciendo una floritura con la varita de ébano y núcleo de pelo de unicornio.

Un rayo azul eléctrico salió disparado desde la punta de ésta dirigiéndose hacia un joyero de plata tallado por elfos situado en una mesa frente a ella, destrozándolo al segundo.

Sonrió con satisfacción. ¿Qué diría su hermana si lo viera? Su sonrisa se agrandó al odiaba. La odiaba más a que nada en el mundo, pero más odiaba a su ó. Andrómeda se las iba a pagar, iba a sufrir. Le iba a arrebatar lo que más quería, a quién más quería…

_

* * *

_

Harry miró de reojo a la chica que se encontraba a su lado, sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Negó con la cabeza divertido, al tiempo que una sonrisa suave se formaba en sus labios. Llevaban unos diez minutos de trayecto hacia el barrio muggle y Ginny no había conseguido dejar de reír desde que había subido al coche. Y aunque la chica a veces conseguía serenarse e intentaba ponerse seria, cada vez que recordaba la mirada de furia que Hermione le había dirigido a Harry antes de subirse al coche con Draco, volvía a estallar en carcajadas.

-Deja de reírte o tendrás hipo –le advirtió el chico sin apartar la mirada de la carretera en un intento para lograr que su novia dejara de reírse.

Una carcajada más sonora surgió de la boca de Ginny en respuesta. Tras ella, la chica intentó tranquilizarse respirando hondo un par de veces. Cuando lo consiguió miró a Harry sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

-Ha sido muy gracioso –dijo como si hiciera falta recalcarlo -deberías haber visto tu cara –añadió apuntándolo con un dedo y volviendo a reír.

Harry sonrió falsamente.

-Si Hermione me ha mirado con cara de asesina ha sido por tu culpa… -puntualizó el chico.

-Vamos, Harry, tú mejor que nadie sabes que la felicidad de Hermione es Draco –le recordó Ginny sabiendo lo poco que le gustaba ese hecho al moreno.

-Que lo sepa no significa que me guste –replicó Harry con el ceño fruncido con fastidio.

-Te estas comportando igual que mi hermano cuando empezamos a salir tú y yo… -Le reprendió ella medio enfadada.

-No es lo mismo, Gin -siseó enfadado sin mirarla.

-Cierto… -aceptó la pelirroja empezando a enfadarse –con Hermione no te acuestas… -espetó seria.

Harry dio un frenazo brusco y giró la cabeza para encarar a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Quieres que nos matemos? –le preguntó enfadada y asombrada por lo ocurrido –porque si es eso hubiera sido mucho mas aconsejable haber dejado que lo hicieran la otra noche…- dijo con el ceño fruncido- seguro que a Bellatrix le hubiera encant…-

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –La interrumpió enfadado pero sin elevar la voz, mirándola

-¿Quieres mirar a la carretera? –exclamó Ginny con voz autoritaria y sin mirarlo.

-¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa? –Volvió a preguntar impasible y girando la cabeza de nuevo hacia la carretera.

-No me gusta que hagas eso –explicó la chica con franqueza.

-¿Estás celosa de Hermione? –le preguntó asombrado por la conclusión a la que había llegado después de ver la reacción de su novia.

Se tranquilizó al oír a Ginny hablar.

-¡No seas ridículo, Potter! –exclamó sorprendida por la tontería que había dicho el chico.

Suspiró medio divertida. Sólo a Harry se le podía ocurrir que ella estaba celosa de Hermione, ¿Cómo demonios iba a estar celosa de Hermione si eran como hermanos? Lo miró y vio que Harry mantenía el ceño fruncido esperando una explicación a la reacción de enfado que había tenido.

-No me gusta que tanto tú como Ron os queráis interponer en algo que les atañe solamente a ellos, quiero que estén juntos porque os guste o no, él la hacía feliz, y yo quiero que Hermione sea feliz, aunque sea con Malfoy… - Se explicó –Y voy a remover cielo y tierra para conseguirlo, con tu ayuda o sin ella –concluyó convencida.

Harry recapacitó sobre sus posibilidades. Podía refunfuñar, enfadarse, patalear, pero lo cierto era que él también sabía que Hermione solamente quería a Malfoy y como había dicho Ginny, le gustara o no, sabía que su amiga siempre iba a estar enamorada del rubio.

Dándose por vencido miró a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? –preguntó.

Ginny sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-De momento dejar que estén el mayor tiempo posible encerrados en un coche… -sonrió levemente antes de acercarse para darle un beso en la mejilla -Cuando se me ocurra algo más tu me ayudaras... -

Y en aquel momento, mirando a la carretera fijamente, Harry supo que jamás podría negarle algo a Ginny Weasley.

_

* * *

_

Inspiró hondo para intentar relajarse. No hacía mucho que habían salido del aparcamiento, o quizá si, desechó la idea en su cabeza, lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era saber cuanto tiempo llevaban de trayecto. Apoyó el codo en la ventanilla y la cabeza en su mano al tiempo que cerraba los ojos agradeciendo en silencio que su acompañante hubiera subido la capota del coche. Inspiró hondo de nuevo intentando que el oxigeno le aplacara el dolor penetrante de cabeza que sentía en esos momentos.

Padecía migraña desde su último año en Hogwarts. Había empezado a dolerle tras la muerte de su abuela y ahora siete años después seguían dándole aquellas tremendas molestias. Había acudido a todo tipo de medimagos y de médicos muggles y todos le habían dicho lo mismo. El dolor se producía cuando estaba nerviosa, sin embargo ninguno había sabido recetarle nada para que el dolor de cabeza desapareciera.

Sólo una persona había conseguido quitarle el dolor, y estaba sentada a su lado.

-Tranquilízate –Abrió los ojos un poco para mirar a Draco y responderle que estaba tranquila cuando un pinchado de dolor en la sien provocó que los volviera a cerrar. –No tienes porqué tenerme miedo…-

El tono en el que había sido dicho aquello hizo que Hermione abriera los ojos sorprendida, suspirando y sacando fuerzas de Merlín sabía donde, habló.

-No te tengo miedo -murmuró débilmente –jamás lo he tenido –declaró antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y suspirar intentando relajarse.

Draco sonrió levemente tranquilizándose al escucharla hablar.

Con un giro rápido de volante se colocó en un lado de la carrera por donde no pasaban coches y detuvo el suyo.

Hermione entreabrió los ojos sorprendida por el movimiento brusco del coche al girar y estuvo a punto de preguntarle que qué hacía cuando Draco la interrumpió.

-Mírame –Ordenó más que pidió el joven. Hermione que no estaba con fuerzas para discutir le hizo caso girando la cabeza hacia él que tranquilamente la cogió por la barbilla con suavidad y le mantuvo la cabeza quieta impidiendo que desviara la vista de sus ojos.

Al instante la chica se perdió en los ojos grises de su acompañante, más oscuros en los extremos y más claros en el interior, conforme se iba acercando al centro del iris.

Siempre le habían gustado los ojos de Draco, no sólo por su color distinto, atrayente, sino porque podían ser fríos, gélidos, con sus enemigos, pero también podían ser puro fuego y dulzura como antes la miraba ella. Como la estaba mirando en aquel momento.

Poco a poco sintió como el dolor de cabeza iba desapareciendo hasta quedar olvidado, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Siendo consciente de nuevo de sus actos y de lo cerca que estaba su cara de la cara del rubio, que no había retirado la mano que sujetaba su barbilla, se puso tensa.

Draco la observó, sabía de sobra que cuando se enterara de cómo conseguía que desapareciera su dolor de cabeza querría matarlo, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía resistir verla completamente pálida, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos y con los ojos a punto de llorar por el dolor que le producían las migrañas, sin saber que hacer para que desaparecieran.

Sabía que el dolor de la joven estaba desapareciendo porque ya no tenía el ceño fruncido y se encontraba visiblemente mas relajada. Sintió como de repente se tensaba entera. No le sorprendió. Con una sonrisa torcida, haciéndole saber con ella, que no haría nada que pudiera ponerla aun más nerviosa, alejó su mano de la suave cara de la castaña, viendo como ella soltaba aire que seguramente no había percibido que estaba conteniendo.

Volviendo a su posición inicial, frente al volante arrancó el coche deseando salir del él lo antes posible. Compartir un espacio tan pequeño con Hermione sin poder besarla o acariciarla estaba siendo una verdadera tortura.

Hermione no lo había perdonado aun, ni siquiera le había dejado explicarse. Desechó la idea en su cabeza. Si ella hubiera aparecido una noche después de horas sin saber de ella, en plena tormenta, completamente empapada, diciendo que no le quería después de siete años de noviazgo y asegurando que no la volvería a ver en mucho tiempo, él tampoco querría darle la oportunidad de explicarse.

Recordaba como había empezado todo como si hubiera sido ayer.

"_Potter y Kingsley lo habían llamado al despacho de este último para decirle algo importante. Había entrado y se había sentado frente a los dos hombres, que estaban de pie tras la mesa, sabiendo que algo no iba bien y que lo que iban a decirle no le iba a gustar en absoluto._

_Y así fue._

_Potter fue el primero en hablar._

_-Los mortífagos, con Bellatrix a la cabeza, están reclutando gente –había dicho, directo._

_Él los había mirado con los ojos entrecerrados intentando averiguar de qué iba todo aquello. Al segundo lo entendió._

_-No –Los dos hombres lo miraron. Kingsley sorprendido, Harry no tanto.- No voy a infiltrarme en los mortífagos aparentando que durante seis años he estado trabajando para ellos. ¿Sabéis lo que le harían a Hermione si sospecharan que les estoy engañando? –Les había preguntado sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Potter, que parecía entenderlo._

_Al ver que Harry no decía nada, Kingsley habló por primera vez._

_-A Granger no le pasará nada, si no quieres que le digamos nada para protegerla, esta conversación no saldrá de aquí -Había afirmado._

_Draco suspiró frustrado. No quería dejar a Hermione, la quería más que a nada, pero sabía que si no se infiltraba e intentaba destruirlos desde dentro jamás se lo podría perdonar. _

_Lo haría por ella, por él, por los dos, porque sabía que no podrían resistir más años mirando a las espaldas de ambos, vigilando que ningún mortífago intentara matarlos._

_-Lo haré, pero Hermione no debe saber nada, nunca, jamás, pase lo que pase, no debe enterarse- Puso como condición. –Y más te vale protegerla Potter,- el susodicho asintió casi imperceptiblemente -si le pasa algo terminarás pidiendo haber muerto a manos de Voldemort ¿me has oído? –Amenazó a Harry que asintió serio._

_-No le pasará nada -Había asegurado el moreno._

_Draco se levantó del asiento y con una tranquilidad que no sentía, salió de la sala y se introdujo en su despacho._

_Un cuarto de hora después, tres personas entraron sin llamar en el lugar y bajo las palabras "vamos contigo" dos hombres y una mujer morena se sentaron, sin ser invitados a hacerlo."_

Draco salió de sus recuerdos cuando escuchó a Hermione moverse un poco sobre su asiento, apoyando la cabeza en el asiento y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó mirándola durante un segundo antes de volver la vista a la carretera.

-Sí –respondió la chica suavemente quedándose callada después.

Draco siguió conduciendo sin decir nada y se sorprendió cuando ella habló de nuevo, llamándolo por su nombre.

-Draco… -murmuró con tranquilidad. Cuando el chico giró la cabeza para mirarla con una ceja enarcada, ella formó una pequeña sonrisa –gracias… -

El rubio no dijo nada, no hacía falta, ambos sabían que no había porque darlas.

Y cuando, con la vista fija en el camino que se abría ante sus ojos, sintió un pinchazo de dolor en la cabeza supo que Hermione estaba bien realmente.

_

* * *

_

**Quinto capítulo recien terminado!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo?**

**Espero que os haya gustado de verdad :)**

**Una vez más quiero daros las gracias por los reviews, no sabéis lo que me gusta recibir los correos de ¡alerta tienes un review! : P**

Gracias a: **Potterriana **(que en cada capítulo me ha dejado uno... ¡Gracias!: ) a **Silviota, **a **Rebeca **(a la que le pido disculpas por los detalles de las violaciones, pero era necesario para la historia, lo siento… Gracias por el review)a** Lagordis, **y a **Sheka.**

**¡Muchas gracias, chicas!**

**¡Un saludo!**


	6. ¿Qué te molesta más?

Capítulo 6: _"¿Qué te molesta más?"_

-¡Eres un estúpido! –

Ese grito fue lo primero que oyeron Pansy Parkinson y Ronald Weasley al llegar al hotel de las afueras de Londres, donde iban a pasar la noche, antes de ir al día siguiente a investigar la escena del crimen.

La morena y el pelirrojo se miraron, la primera divertida, el segundo con el ceño fruncido, confuso.

-Será mejor que intervengamos antes de que lo mate –Dijo Pansy divertida acercándose a una habitación situada a su derecha.

-Hermione deja de gritar…-

Ron sonrió al oír la voz cansada y suplicante de Malfoy. Se acercó a la puerta de madera oscura en la que colgaba un cartel con el número doscientos cincuenta y tres y tras comprobar que no había ningún muggle cerca, con un simple "Alohomora" la abrió.

Empujó la puerta hacia dentro y llamó a la morena que se encontraba examinando concienzudamente un cuadro torcido, colgado al lado de la puerta.

Pansy detuvo su escrutinio para atender a su compañero, y antes de de entrar, delante de Ron, colocó el cuarto en posición correcta.

Ron rió al ver el panorama que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

En aquella habitación, demasiado antigua y con falta de renovar, Draco Malfoy estaba acostado en la única cama, con los ojos cerrados, y con un pañuelo blanco doblado, apretándole la frente.

Pansy al verlo fue más considerada que el chico y solo sonrió tratando de ocultar la risa.

Hermione desde su posición, al lado de una cama de matrimonio donde estaba tumbado Draco, los miró con gesto de enfado.

-¿Se puede saber qué sucede para que estés dando esos gritos? –Pansy fue la primera en hablar con el ceño levemente fruncido pero con una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro.

-Se oyen desde la entrada del hotel –Añadió Ron sin dejar de reír al ver como Draco intentaba lanzarle una mirada que pretendía ser amenazante, que fue un fracaso estrepitoso.

-Resulta que al tonto de tu amigo –Dijo Hermione mirando a Pansy – no se le ha ocurrido nada mejor para que desapareciera el dolor de cabeza que YO tenía –dijo recalcando el pronombre –que utilizar el _Traspasum…-_

Pansy abrió la boca sorprendida y miró a Draco que la observaba fijamente. Ron que en aquellos momentos estaba dando una vuelta por la habitación, echando un vistazo, se giró para mirarle.

Estaba sorprendido, lo admitía.

Malfoy no era mago de su devoción, de hecho solo habían dejado los insultos prácticamente olvidados por Hermione, él no era idiota, sabía que Hermione estaba enamorada de él, y le había costado horrores aceptar que el Slytherin no estaba jugando con ella, pero de aceptarlo, a ser consciente de una muestra de preocupación tan grande hacia su amiga por parte del rubio, había un largo trecho.

Negó con la cabeza atónito aún.

¿Malfoy había utilizado el _Traspasum_ para quitarle el dolor de cabeza a Hermione y pasárselo a sí mismo?

Suspiró derrotado. No, definitivamente ese Draco Malfoy no era el que él había conocido en Hogwarts.

Volvió a la realidad al oír al enfermo hablar.

-Estoy bien –murmuró Draco en un intento por lograr que Pansy no empezara a gritarle también.

-Si claro… -Intervino Hermione con ironía mientras se acercaba a él para quitarle el pañuelo y ponerle otro empapado con un poco de poción verdosa que había sobre la mesilla de noche- estás estupendamente, sobretodo el color que tienes… es precioso- dijo malhumorada.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –Preguntó Hermione dirigiéndoles la pregunta a Pansy y a Ron, pero sin mirarles. Demasiado centrada en colocar bien el pañuelo en la cabeza del rubio.

-Llegarán enseguida – Contestó Ron mirando a Malfoy desde su posición al lado de la ventana.

-De hecho… deberíamos estar abajo, en recepción –aclaró Pansy mirando a Draco y a Hermione que no les prestaban atención e intentado que Ron captara la indirecta –esperándoles…-concluyó.

Al ver que su compañero no daba muestras de haberla escuchado, lo cogió por el brazo, y tras comprobar que no tenía intención de salir, se dispuso a sacarlo ella misma de aquella habitación.

-Pero… no han dicho nad… ¡ay! -se quejó cuando la chica le dio un pellizco en el lugar donde lo tenía sujeto.

Pansy rodó los ojos exasperada y murmuró algo acerca de hombres y bebés que Hermione no logró entender bien, mientras lo sacaba de la habitación a empujones, al tiempo que se despedía con una sonrisa inocente de los dos jóvenes.

Nada más cerrarse la puerta Ron se soltó del agarre de la chica y la miró pidiéndole una explicación a su comportamiento.

Pansy no le prestó atención y se dedicó a sacar su varita y a apuntar con ella a la cerradura plateada.

-Fermaportus –susurró.

-¡¿Qué haces? –Exclamó Ron sacando su varita y a puntando con ella a la cerradura, dispuesto a deshacer el hechizo.

-Sshh -Murmuró Pansy llevándose un dedo a los labios, en señal de que se mantuviera callado –no quiero que se den cuenta de esto, estando nosotros aquí –Aclaró. Y al ver que el chico iba a replicar de nuevo, añadió. –Necesitan estar solos así que no voy a dejar que lo deshagas.

-¿Crees que Hermione es tonta? –Preguntó Ron enarcando las cejas –deshará el hechizo en cuanto se de cuenta de que no puede salir-

Pansy sonrió satisfecha.

-No podrá hacerlo sin esto –Dijo triunfante mientras sacaba del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón negro, una varita, concretamente la varita de Hermione Granger. –La he cogido de la mesilla cuando se ha puesto a cambiarle el paño a Draco -Explicó.

-Genial… -suspiró Ron irónico. Pansy giró la cabeza para mirarlo con una muda pregunta –Yo tengo la de Malfoy…- le explicó.

La joven abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sorprendida. Al instante estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó él desconcertado – ¡Sólo quería asegurarme de que no le hacía nada a mi amiga! -Exclamó con un tono entre arrepentido y divertido, con la misma mirada que pone un niño cuando lo han pillado tras hacer una trastada.

- Por supuesto Ronald –aceptó Pansy sin preguntar nada más pero con una sonrisa de burla en los ojos.

-Si estás pensando que lo he hecho para que vuelvan a estar juntos…- dejó la frase en el aire,

-No, Weasley, por supuesto que no – Concedió la chica mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la sala de espera donde habían quedado con los demás.

Sonrió. Ronald Weasley no cambiaría en la vida, tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Los dos chicos siguieron caminando por el pasillo, ambos sin percibir que el cuadro que momentos antes Pansy había colocado bien, se encontraba de nuevo girado.

* * *

Draco rió suavemente, con los ojos cerrados, al oír el quejido de Weasley y la puerta cerrarse. Se pasó una mano por la frente, tendría que darle las gracias después a Pansy.

-¿Se puede saber de que te ríes? –La voz de Hermione le llegó clara y enfadada desde algún lugar cercano.

Abrió los ojos y la vio al lado de la mesilla de noche con el frasco de la poción en las manos. Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo, esperando una respuesta, y mas por el impulso de hacer algo para no mostrar ninguna debilidad ante él que por otra cosa, acercó su mano al paño que el joven llevaba y que se había subido demasiado para colocarlo en su sitio, pero antes de llegar a su destino una mano la sujetó por la muñeca firmemente pero sin hacerle daño.

-¿Qué te molesta más…-le susurró mirándola fijamente y acercándola a su rostro tirando de la muñeca de Hermione, que para no caerse tuvo que apoyar su mano izquierda encima de la cama, al lado derecho de Draco, quedando así sobre el chico que formó una sonrisa torcida –que te haya quitado el dolor de cabeza para tenerlo yo o qué gracias a eso y a que he vuelto, todo tu perfecto mundo se haya puesto de nuevo patas arriba? –Concluyó acercando su rostro aun más al de Hermione que sintió el aliento del chico sobre sus labios-

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad habló desde la poca distancia, apenas unos milímetros, que la separaban de los labios del rubio.

-No seas ridículo… -Le contestó en un susurro –suéltame… -añadió siseando con los ojos fríos.

Draco soltó su muñeca como si ardiera, dejándola libre de su agarre pero sin apartar sus ojos grises de ella.

Hermione se reincorporó y caminó con pasos ágiles y rápidos hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir de allí lo antes posible. Se sorprendió y se enfadó al comprobar que el pomo giraba pero la puerta no se abría.

Suspiró para tranquilizarse y no matar a su acompañante, y sin girante le habló.

-Abre la puerta, Malfoy –

-Vaya no sabía que ahora te gustara que te trataran como una muñequita que no puede hacer nada por si misma –le dijo con burla desde su posición, en la cama.

-¡No puedo abrirla, maldita sea! –exclamó enfadada. -¿Qué le has hecho a la puerta?- Se giró para encararlo.

-Yo no le he hecho nada a la puerta, Granger -Contestó Draco sentándose en la cama y apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la misma. Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados buscando saber si estaba mintiendo o no.

Una sonrisa burlona cruzó la cara del chico.

-Además, no tienes porque hacer todo este escándalo si lo que quieres es dormir aquí –Hermione detuvo sus infructuosos intentos por abrir la puerta para mirarlo furiosa.

Posteriormente, al recordar que había dejado su varita en la mesilla se acercó para cogerla, alterándose más al no encontrarla.

Giró su vista hacia el rubio que había cerrado los ojos de nuevo.

-Dame mi varita… - le exigió con las manos en las caderas. El chico abrió los ojos y le prestó de nuevo atención.

Chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación, mirándola.

-¿Una auror sin varita? -preguntó con burla haciendo que Hermione se planteara seriamente si matarlo y luego huir sería una buena opción.- ¿Y si fuera un mortífago de verdad?- le preguntó completamente serio y con una mirada gélida- ¿Y si nunca hubiera dejado de serlo?

-¿No te sorprendería verdad?- preguntó de nuevo furioso con ella por haber dudado de él.

Vio como Hermione se quedaba perpleja, sin saber que decir o como reaccionar.

-Yo no la tengo –Añadió finalmente mirando hacia el lado contrario al que se encontraba la chica, enfadado y herido porque ella no hubiera negado su pregunta.

Suspiró lentamente. Iba a decirle solamente eso, pero las ganas de exasperarla aun más y fastidiarla por no confiar en él pudieron más.

-Te diré donde está la mía si lo pides por favor –añadió girando la cabeza para que la chica pudiera ver su cara de nuevo.

Hermione lo miró como si de repente le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-¡No voy a pedírtelo por favor! –Soltó cada vez mas enfadada –Sé que tienes mi varita- exclamó- ¡la he dejando encima de esta mesa cuando he llegado y ya no está! ¡Dámela!

La Gryffindor supo que no iba a obtener lo que quería al ver una sonrisa de superioridad cruzar el rostro del joven Malfoy, tan idéntica a la que utilizaba cuando estaban en Hogwarts y a la vez tan distinta.

Mientras que la que le dedicaba cuando estaban en Hogwarts iba acompañada siempre de una mirada cargada de desprecio, aversión e incluso asco, sentimientos hacia ella que estaba segura, había dejado atrás, la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando en aquellos momentos solo era acompañada por una mirada fría, distante y dolida.

Negó con la cabeza y suspiró frustrada, preguntándose como demonios podía estar enamorada de aquel sujeto que tanto le gustaba hacerla rabiar.

-Dame la maldita varita– exhaló un suspiro de enfado –por favor…- dijo finalmente apretando los dientes.

Draco asintió sonriendo satisfecho.

-Está en el bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta –le indicó refiriéndose a la chaqueta que había llevado puesta aquel día y que ahora descansaba en un sillón situado frente a la ventana.

Hermione se acercó rápidamente hacía el lugar que el chico le había indicado, y tras introducir la mano en el bolsillo y comprobar que no había nada en su interior se giró furiosa hacia él.

-Te parece gracioso ¿verdad? –

¿El qué, Granger? –A Hermione no se le pasó por alto como la había llamado. Sólo la había llamado por su apellido dos veces en los últimos siete años, la primera cuando habían discutido y él se había ido. La segunda, acababa de ocurrir.

Entrecerró los ojos mirándole, buscando una respuesta a aquella conducta, y no se sorprendió al comprobar que su instinto no fallaba. Estaba enfadado porque no le había negado que desconfiara de él.

Suspiró maldiciendo internamente.

No desconfiaba de Draco, pondría su vida en sus manos sin pensarlo, de hecho lo hacía todos los días, pero no estaba preparada para escucharlo ni para perdonarlo. Había sufrido mucho por su culpa y no quería volver a hacerlo.

-Tu varita no está en la chaqueta –dijo con la voz cansada.

-¿Cómo que no está? –Le preguntó extrañado, sentándose en la cama con rapidez –Estaba ahí cuando me he quitado la chaqueta -Afirmó.

-Pues a menos que haya venido alguien a quitarte la varita expresamente, ahí no está- Dijo Hermione señalando con un dedo la chaqueta del chico – y la mía tampoco. –constató.

Draco la miró fijamente sopesando sus palabras.

"_A menos que haya venido alguien_…"

-¡Weasley! –Exclamó mirando a la chica que lo miraba sin saber porque nombraba a su amigo.

-La ha cogido él cuando se ha puesto a mirar por la ventana –le explicó enfadado, apiadándose de la mirada de incomprensión de la castaña.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Pansy ha debido coger la mía cuando te estaba colocando bien el paño- señaló rendida antes de dejarse caer sentada sobre una esquina de la cama.

-¿Qué hora es? –le preguntó Draco.

–Las diez y media –Respondió Hermione tras consultar su reloj de pulsera, último regalo de su madre- ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-No vendrán hasta mañana –Dijo Draco mirándola. Hermione lo miró sorprendida y temerosa –conozco a Pansy, no vendrán por aquí antes de mañana…

-Pero… -murmuró Hermione con un hilo de voz sin saber muy bien que decir- ¡Yo no tengo ropa aquí!- Exclamó.

Draco sonrió. Acababa de decirle que tendrían que dormir juntos, en la misma habitación, como mínimo, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y a ella solo se le ocurría decir que no tenía ningún pijama para dormir.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que por él podía dormir desnuda, pero se abstuvo.

-Puedes coger alguna camiseta de las mías –Susurró con la voz ronca, ella se giró para mirarlo –si no recuerdo mal, te llegaban casi a la rodilla – le dijo confidencialmente.

Hermione sintió como toda la sangre de cuerpo iba a parar a sus mejillas y aun azorada le dio las gracias y se levantó de donde estaba para dirigirse al armario, donde la ropa del chico se había ido colocando mágicamente, después de haber llegado, tras un movimiento de varita.

Cogió una camiseta negra al azar y desapareció por la puerta del baño.

Draco suspiró tumbándose de nuevo con la vista fija en la puerta del baño.

¿Y ahora cómo dormían?

Una idea cruzó su mente mientras se quitaba el pañuelo de la cabeza. Sonrió. Aquella propuesta no le iba a agradar a Hermione.

* * *

Acababan de llegar al recibidor del hotel aquel, que más que un hotel parecía una choza. Tonks miró a su alrededor y después de ver la capa espesa de polvo que había sobre la mesa que hacía las funciones de recepción, suspiró, tendrían suerte si no habían cucarachas.

Miró a Remus, a su lado. Él parecía pensar lo mismo a juzgar por la cara de desagrado que tenía.

Se giró al oír un leve tintineo de una especie de cadenas que estaba colgadas en la puerta.

Ginny y Harry seguidos de Blaise y Theo estaban entrando en aquellos momentos, y a juzgar por las muecas que cruzaban sus caras, tampoco a ellos les hacía mucha gracia tener que dormir allí.

Harry miró a Remus.

-¿No han llegado todavía? -preguntó refiriéndose a Draco, Hermione, Pansy y Ron.

-Estamos aquí –Interrumpió la conversación Pansy divertida mientras caminaba por un pasillo, con Ron a su lado, hacia el grupo.

-¿Dónde estabais? -Les preguntó Remus mirándolos –No os hemos visto entrar.

-Estábamos... arreglando un asunto… - Contestó Pansy sin darle demasiada importancia al hecho.

Theo, la miró, Blaise y Tonks la miraron, Ginny y Harry miraron a Ron y Remus pasó su vista de uno a otro.

Ron suspiró negando con la cabeza sabiendo lo que les pasaba por la cabeza a sus amigos.

-Hemos encerrado a Hermione y a Malfoy –Dijo como única explicación.

Blaise y Theo los miraron como si se hubieran vuelto locos, Remus alzó una ceja, Harry y Tonks abrieron la boca sorprendidos y Ginny se echó a reír descaradamente.

-¿Cómo…? – Comenzó a preguntar Tonks.

Pansy desechó la pregunta con movimiento de mano.

-Luego os lo explicamos –Dijo sin darle demasiada importancia.

Miró a su alrededor.

-¿Se puede saber por qué has elegido este sitio? –Preguntó la morena mirando a Harry. Varios pares de ojos lo miraron peguntando lo mismo.

Harry los miró.

-Yo no he hecho nada, Kingsley lo ha organizado todo. -Se explicó –A mi tampoco me hace gracia este sitio… - Aseguró.

-¿Desean algo? –Preguntó una voz reseca y cascada apareciendo por un pasillo oscuro.

Tonks pegó un brinco involuntariamente golpeando sin querer un jarrón que hubiera caído de la mesa si Theo no lo hubiera cogido a tiempo.

-Gracias -Sonrió la chica para mirar después al hombre de unos cincuenta y pocos años y de aspecto huraño que había aparecido y que estaba en aquellos momentos detrás de la mesa de recepción-

Remus fue quien habló.

-Buenas noches -El hombre lo miró tras sus gafas de cristales grandes -Debe tener reservadas diez habitaciones, llamaron ayer para reservarlas- se explicó Remus amablemente.

El hombre se giró sin decir nada hacia un armario pequeño que estaba colocado tras él, lo abrió y cogió varias llaves que habían allí colgadas.

-Sólo hay seis vacías –Dijo el hombre sin inmutarse por las miradas enfadadas y estupefactas de los presentes.

-No pueden haber sólo seis habitaciones, estoy seguro de que le dijeron diez –Protestó Remus sin alzar la voz.

-Si -Asintió- pero en el último momento han venido varias parejas y se las he rentado a ellas.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué ha hecho eso?- Le preguntó Tonks alterada.

El hombre la miró de arriba a abajo, escudriñándola de manera obscena.

-A ti te puedo dejar un hueco en la mía –Le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Tonks bajó su mano dispuesta a sacar su varita y convertirlo en una rata, cuando la mano de Blaise la detuvo.

-Es un muggle ¿Recuerdas? –Le susurró cerca del oído.

Tonks sólo tuvo tiempo de asentir antes de oír a Remus hablar de nuevo.

-Somos agentes del FBI así que mas le vale darme las malditas llaves antes de que, con solo chascar los dedos, le cierre este sitio de mala muerte ¿me ha entendido? –Siseó

El dueño no dijo nada y se limitó a mirarlo con una sonrisa falsa.

Harry miró a Remus. Se estaba controlando, Remus se estaba controlando para no dejarle la mandíbula desencajada a aquel sujeto.

El hombre dejó las llaves encima de la mesa y tras una mirada burlesca, desapareció por una puerta situada detrás de él, a su izquierda.

Remus se giró hacia Tonks.

-¿Estás bien?- Ella asintió sonriendo.

-Aunque deberías haber dejado que lo hechizara –protestó mirando a Blaise que se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo solucionamos lo de las habitaciones? –Preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo puedo dormir con Harry -Dijo Ginny a la que no parecía importarle demasiado que no hubiera una cama para ella.

Harry la miró divertido negando con la cabeza. No debería haber dicho eso con Ron delante.

Su hermano, la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Por Merlín, Ron, acéptalo de una vez ¿quieres? -Exclamó exasperada cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho - Yo no digo nada cuando te acuestas con esas…-

-Pelirroja…- La llamó Blaise lanzándole una mirada de advertencia consiguiendo que Ginny permaneciera callada.

-A ver… si ellos duermen juntos y Draco y Granger en otra –Pansy asintió a la mirada de Nott –queda la de Granger vacía. Tenemos seis habitaciones vacías de nuevo, con lo que los demás podemos dormir cada uno en cada habitación –Dijo siendo práctico.

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo.

* * *

Draco se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el sillón de tapicería antigua, lo había pensado mejor, no creía que Hermione quisiera dormir en la misma cama con él y él no iba a dejar que durmiera en aquel incómodo sillón.

Oyó la puerta del baño abrirse y giró la cabeza hacia el lugar. Sonrió a ver como Hermione salía con una camiseta suya de manga corta negra que le llegaba a mitad del muslo a pesar de que ella intentaba estirarla con todas sus fuerzas para que le quedara un poco más larga.

-No va a alargarse por mucho que tu lo quieras… -Le dijo burlón haciendo que ella pegara un brinco sobresaltada.

Hermione lo miró, él también se había cambiado, o por lo que podían apreciar sus ojos, estaba aun a medio ya que no llevaba nada en la parte superior. Sólo cubría su cuerpo un pantalón largo azul oscuro. Suspiró. Sabía que no se pondría la camiseta de dormir, nunca lo había hecho y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

-Si que puede estirarse… -Le contestó –Todas pueden… ¿verdad?- Preguntó al ver el brillo triunfante en los ojos grises de Draco

Draco rió suavemente, casi imperceptiblemente para alguien que no lo conociera lo suficiente.

-Esas no estiran…- Están hechizadas para que no lo hagan- Por algo son tan caras…-Dijo intentando hacerla rabiar.

Hermione soltó un bufido soltando los bordes de la camiseta y murmuró algo acerca de niños ricos y mimados que hizo que Draco sonriera.

-La primera camiseta que tuve de ese estilo me la regalaste tú, preciosa –Hermione lo miró sorprendida, más por como la había llamado que por lo que había dicho.

Si Draco se dio cuenta de cómo la había llamado, no dio muestras de ello cuando se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño con un solo pensamiento en mente.

"_Necesitaba una ducha fría"_

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué tal os ha parecido el capítulo?**

**La verdad es que este ha salido algo más largo que los demás.**

**Intentaré seguir este ritmo y hacerlos cada vez un poquito más largo ¿ok?**

**Bueno chicas que hora no me encuentro muy bien… estoy con la gripe…**

**Pero bueno para el próximo, espero estar curada del todo :)**

**Gracias a: ****RoSlythetin, Lagordis, Rebeca y Potteriana.**

**A las que tenéis cuenta os he contestado por reply, si no os llega decídmelo para que os lo deje por aquí.**

**Mi fotolog si quereis que os conteste antes**: http: / www. fotolog. Com / silverprincess(guión bajo)g

**Sin espacios**

**¡Un beso!**

**¡Sed buenos!**


	7. Yo sí tengo un hijo

Capítulo 7: _"Yo sí tengo un hijo"_

Miró de nuevo por la ventanilla. No podía hacer nada más estando dentro de aquel maldito coche. Frunció el ceño. Nunca le había parecido tan pequeño como en aquel momento. Y el motivo sin duda era su acompañante.

Suspiró casi imperceptiblemente. Su acompañante… y lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

"_Seguían encerrados en aquella habitación. Por más que había intentado abrir la puerta de todas las maneras que sabía, no había podido. ¡Por Merlín, si hasta había utilizado una orquilla para intentar abrirla! _

_Bufó al escuchar la risa de Draco por tercera vez y cesando en su intento de abrirla con un bolígrafo que había encontrado en el cajón de la pequeña mesilla de noche, se giró para encararlo._

_-¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia?- Preguntó fastidiada._

_El chico se encogió de hombros._

_-Eres una auror –Hermione alzó una ceja en un gesto demasiado característico del descendiente de la familia Malfoy –y se supone que una de las más inteligentes –Draco sonrío socarrón cuando vio los ojos marrones centelleando, señal de que la joven iba a empezar a gritarle en cuestión de segundos –deberías saber que esa puerta no la podrás abrir tan fácilmente –_

_Si las miradas matasen Draco estaba seguro de que estaría enterrado a diez metros bajo tierra en aquel mismo momento._

_-Relájate -Le dijo poniendo las piernas encima del reposa brazos del sillón que había frente a la cama, con un gesto elegante. La chica lo miró reconociendo aquel gesto despreocupado, tan poco visto en él cuando había más gente delante –No ganas nada alterándote –Añadió. _

_Hermione exhaló aire furiosa mientras se sentaba en la cama que crujió bajo su peso con las piernas cruzadas de forma india y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como una niña pequeña enfadada. Dándole sin proponérselo una muy buena perspectiva de sus piernas al chico que no apartaba sus ojos grises de ella._

_Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos._

_-¿Cómo vamos a dormir? –Draco alzó una ceja por el cambio repentino de tema pero no dijo nada al respecto - _

_-Tú ahí –dijo señalándole con la mirada la cama donde estaba sentada –y yo aquí –añadió refiriéndose al sillón en el que estaba sentado._

_Hermione lo miró sorprendida y negó con la cabeza con suavidad._

_-No vas a dormir ahí –informó señalando con su dedo índice el sillón que según parecía era bastante incómodo. –En la cama cabemos los dos… - susurró sin estar demasiado segura._

_Draco enarcó una ceja y parpadeó._

_-Si lo que quieres es tener una noche de sexo desenfren…-_

_-¡No seas idiota!- Exclamó Hermione interrumpiendo sus palabras y notando como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder furiosamente - ¿Sabes qué? –Draco la miró burlón –Haz lo que quieras. Buenas noches –Dijo incorporándose y yendo a gatas hasta el respaldo de la cama para destaparla e introducirse dentro, de espaldas a él._

_El chico negó con la cabeza divertido y despacio, se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la cama para segundos después, meterse bajo las sabanas. Sonrió, estaba seguro de que Hermione no se había quedado durmiendo en esos pocos segundos, sin embargo nada en ella parecía decir lo contrario._

_Se acostó de lado, mirando la espalda de la chica, el aroma suave a flores silvestres que siempre desprendía su pelo, lo inundó por completo. Suspiró recordando todas las veces que habían dormido así, juntos, y sin querer evitar la reacción automática de sus brazos, alargó el brazo derecho hacia la cintura estrecha y con suavidad la atrajo hacía él tocando con su pecho la espalda de ella sintiendo la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de la chica. _

_Draco supo entonces que ella estaba durmiendo y aprovechando que no se iba a dar cuenta de nada, depositó un suave beso en su cabeza._

_Hermione no se movió, no respiró y no abrió los ojos cuando la voz de Draco le llegó ronca y clara a sus oídos y una mano acarició su mejilla desde atrás con tranquilidad._

_-Nunca quise hacerte daño… -Sonrió con melancolía- Ojalá pudieras perdonarme… _

_Retirando la mano con suavidad del rostro de Hermione y posándola en la cintura marcada, cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta de que entre sus brazos su compañera los abría sorprendida y confusa con una suave sonrisa en sus labios."_

-Ya hemos llegado…- La voz de Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Apartó su vista de la ventanilla para mirarlo y tras unos segundos asintió mientras salía del coche al igual que el chico.

Miró a su alrededor. Frente a ella se alzaba un edificio de estilo moderno con cinco pisos de apartamentos. Sonrió cuando vio al otro lado de la acera en un parque a una niña pequeña rubia y a un niño moreno discutiendo sobre algo relacionado con una pelota que llevaban en las manos.

Volvió su vista hacia Draco cuando este la empujó suavemente por la cintura para que se acercara a la entrada del edificio.

-Cuando antes entremos, antes saldremos –Susurró serio. Hermione asintió y comenzó a caminar junto a él sabiendo que de todos los casos por los que podían ser llamados, las violaciones eran las que mas afectaban a la mayor parte del equipo.

Se dirigieron hacia un agente joven que vigilaba la entrada para que ningún civil pudiera entrar en aquel lugar.

-Lo siento, pero no se puede pasar –Dijo el chico serio observándolos.

Draco arqueó una ceja en dirección al muchacho.

Hermione suspiró y antes de que el rubio hablara, probablemente con algún comentario sarcástico y con intención de ridiculizar al chico moreno y alto que en aquellos momentos la miraba a ella, habló.

-Somos del FBI –Dijo enseñándole la placa, y apiadándose de la cara de sorpresa del chico, continuó -¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó con una sonrisa suave.

Draco la miró fastidiado y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Sabía que estaba haciendo la castaña, estaba utilizando el poder de persuasión femenino como los chicos lo habían catalogado. Una sonrisa aquí, otra allí, ser amable con el tipo en cuestión…

Rodó los ojos, conocía de sobra ese juego, lo había llevado a cabo un sinfín de veces con un montón de mujeres diferentes, siempre para obtener información, claro.

Una vez obtenida esa información el juego perdía totalmente la diversión.

Prestó de nuevo atención a la conversación de Hermione con ese moreno que ya le caía mal, cuando lo escuchó contestar a la pregunta formulada.

-Jonathan –Contestó dedicándole una perfecta sonrisa a la agente.

-Bien, Jonathan… -Le sonrió Hermione –Nos dejas entrar ¿Por favor? -Pidió amablemente acercándose lentamente al chico.

-S..sí -Tartamudeó él asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡Genial! –Exclamó la chica cogiendo el brazo de un Draco malhumorado y entrando en el edificio sin darle tiempo al joven agente a replicar de nuevo.

_

* * *

_

Pansy rió de nuevo al ver como Theo la miraba de reojo, fastidiado, desde el asiento del copiloto.

La miró más abiertamente, al escucharla reír por tercera vez.

-¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso? –Preguntó girándose hacia la chica.

La morena se había empeñado en conducir ella el coche y hasta que no lo había conseguido no lo había dejado tranquilo.

-Tu cara –Theo entrecerró los ojos. –No te gusta que lleve yo el coche… ¿Por qué no te gusta? –le preguntó desviando la vista de la carretera para mirarle.

Antes de que el chico pudiera gritarle que mirara a la carretera un pitido de otro coche hizo que se sobresaltaran.

-Por eso mismo… -contestó Theo sonriendo al ver el ceño fruncido de la chica. – Pansy te quiero, pero debes admitir que eres un peligro al volante… y te gusta demasiado la velocidad, eres incluso peor que Draco… -

Pansy soltó una pequeña carcajada al recordar como había "liberado" a Draco y a Granger esa mañana.

"_Iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo donde estaba la habitación de su mejor amigo cuando se dio cuenta de que el cuadro que había colocado bien la noche anterior estaba de nuevo torcido. Frunció el ceño y lo volvió a colocar recto, y sin darle demasiada importancia abrió la puerta con un hechizo después de comprobar que no había nadie cerca._

_Abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a su mejor amigo acostado en la cama con Granger. Sonrió. Su plan había salido bastante bien a juzgar por el lugar donde su Draco tenía la mano derecha colocada, justo en la cadera de Granger._

_Se acercó despacio a la mesilla más cercana y depositó allí las dos varitas de los jóvenes. Con rapidez se acercó a la puerta y asegurándose de que estuviera abierta para tener un lugar por el que escapar, sonrió con maldad._

_-¡Buenos días! –Exclamó alzando la voz considerablemente._

_Los dos jovenes abrieron los ojos sobresaltados sin saber a ciencia cierta que ocurría._

_La morena rió por la reacción de ambos. Draco aparto rápidamente la mano del cuerpo de Hermione, mientras que ella aún medio dormida intentaba apartarse del chico con tan mala suerte que hubiera caído de la cama si Draco no la hubiera sujetado por el brazo._

_-Vaya, vaya… con que rapidez habéis hecho las paces… ¿no? –Dijo Pansy burlona desde su posición al lado de la puerta. _

_Cuando los dos jóvenes de la cama se giraron para mirarla, la morena supo que era el momento de salir de allí si apreciaba algo su vida."_

Pansy rió de nuevo cuando al dar un volantazo oyó a Theo maldecir por lo bajo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, tal vez su amigo sí tenía razón y era algo temeraria al volante. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Tampoco le importaba mucho, total nunca había tenido ningún accidente.

_

* * *

_

-No te va a pasar nada… -

Narcissa Malfoy alzó la vista, apartando la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo para mirar confundida a su marido, sentado frente a ella. Estaba segura de que no había dicho nada, que demostrara que estaba preocupada.

El hombre miró la pierna de su mujer unos segundos. La mujer miró su propia pierna un segundo, comprobando que subía y bajaba tamborileando con rapidez, imperceptiblemente para alguien que no la conociera.

Dejó la pierna quieta en el mismo momento en que sus ojos se apartaron de ella para mirar a Lucius, con el rostro sereno y serio, inalterable.

-No le tengo miedo a Bella –afirmó refiriéndose a la carta que había recibido de su hermana donde los amenazaba por haber dejado a Potter vivo.

Lucius la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Que seas su hermana no va a impedir… -

-Me importa muy poco que consiga entrar aquí… -Dijo Narcissa levantándose y comenzando a caminar, dispuesta a marcharse. Lo último que necesitaba era discutir con Lucius.

-Así que estás así por él ¿verdad? –preguntó cerrando el puño sobre la mesa frente a él.

Narcissa detuvo sus pasos y se giró para encararlo. Lucius podía dar auténtico miedo sentado en aquel sillón, todo vestido de negro y con los ojos grises centelleando, podía dar auténtico miedo a cualquiera, a cualquiera menos a ella. Sabía de sobra que su marido jamás le haría daño.

Respiró hondo. Le resultaba irónico que un hombre que había sido entrenado para matar y que lo hubiera estado haciendo tanto tiempo, nunca, jamás la hubiera golpeado ni le hubiera hecho daño físicamente de algún modo.

Se acercó al sillón donde había estado sentada anteriormente, y colocó sus manos en el respaldo, arañando sutilmente la tapicería con sus largas y perfectamente cuidadas uñas.

Lo miró. Amaba a ese hombre arrogante y odiado por el resto de la gente. Pese a lo que se pudiera esperar, a ella siempre la había tratado bien y sabía que siempre la protegería hasta del mismísimo aire si hacía falta pero en momentos como aquel… en momentos como aquel empezaba a odiarlo…

-Él –dijo siseando como solo una Malfoy y además Black sabía hacerlo –es tu hijo…

-Yo no tengo ningún hijo…- Respondió Lucius con una mirada gélida -desde que se encaprichó de esa maldita sangre sucia está muerto…

Narcissa cerró los ojos una décima de segundo al escuchar aquello y los abrió de nuevo para mirarlo.

-Bien… -susurró soltando el respaldo del sillón y alejándose despacio –si tú no tienes un hijo, yo si que lo tengo así que si me disculpas… - contestó con una tranquilidad que no sentía en absoluto y cerrando la puerta salió de aquella sala.

Caminó con altivez por los pasillos de la gran mansión hasta llegar a su habitación. Una vez cerrada la puerta apoyó la espalda en ella. Derrotada derramó una lágrima, una sola lágrima que desapareció de su cara con un movimiento de su mano. Nunca se había permitido llorar y no iba ha hacerlo ahora. Suspiró para tranquilizarse. No. Ella no lloraba, eso era de débiles y ella no era débil.

Despacio y con pasos seguros se acercó a la mesilla, abrió el primer cajón y cogió un portarretratos con una foto de Lucius, de Draco y de ella. Tras sentarse en la cama la observó. En la foto aparecía ella misma con un Draco de dos años en brazos, a su lado Lucius la abrazaba por la cintura en un abrazo protector. Todos sonrientes. Cerró el puño sobre la colcha, tal vez Lucius nunca le había hecho daño físicamente, pero se lo estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos de una manera mucho más dolorosa.

Golpeó la cama con rabia e impotencia. No quería que llegara el día en que tuviera que elegir entre su hijo y su marido, sabía que si tenía que elegir se volvería completamente loca.

Aún con la foto entre las manos una lágrima se le escapó de nuevo de los ojos, esta vez no le importó, ella también podía ser débil cuando veía como su familia se había desmoronado por completo.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡Fin del capítulo!**_

_**Ya sé que es cortito y que ha pasado más tiempo que de costumbre pero estoy con exámenes y me sobra muy poco. **_

_**Espero que podáis entenderme.**_

_**Y no os preocupéis que más tarde o más temprano siempre actualizaré XD**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!**_

_**¡Un saludo!**_

PD: Un review de vez en cuando no hace daño a nadie ;P


	8. La proposición

Capítulo 8: _"La proposición"_

Apretó el puño que descansaba hasta hacía unos minutos sobre el reposa brazos de su sillón favorito. Respiró hondo y miró durante un par de segundos la puerta por la que momentos antes su esposa había desaparecido. Llevaba discutiendo con ella desde aquel día… y las cosas se habían puesto peor cuando él le había dicho hacía días que no tenía ningún hijo.

Pero esta vez no. No iba a permitir que Narcissa se saliera con la suya esta vez. No iba a perdonar a su hijo el haber estado saliendo con la sangre sucia amiga de Potter. Eso no. Podía perdonarle el que se hubiera aliado con Potter en la maldita organización, después de todo, tampoco a él le había gustado ni le gustaba el no haber podido decidir sobre su propia vida. Pero una cosa era aceptar que su hijo había tenido más valor que él mismo para enfrentarse a la situación que habían estado viviendo y otra muy distinta era aceptar que su único hijo, su heredero, el responsable de que la familia Malfoy tuviera descendientes, estuviera enamorado de Granger, una sangre sucia.

Negó con la cabeza tras darle un largo trago a su copa con whisky de fuego. Aún recordaba aquel día, cuando con diecinueve años Draco le había informado que iba a estudiar para ser auror. Apretó el puño más al recordarlo. Ese día su hijo le había confirmado lo que jamás hubiera querido saber.

_(Flash Back)_

"_Entró en la habitación de su descendiente inmediato sin llamar, con una Narcissa demasiado nerviosa tras él. Echó un vistazo a la habitación siempre ordenada comprobando que en aquellos momentos estaba completamente revuelta._

_Localizó a su hijo al lado de la cama metiendo sus cosas con rapidez en un gran baúl y atrayendo otras de cualquier parte de la habitación con golpes de varita._

_-¿Se puede saber que haces? –Preguntó sin elevar la voz pero con un timbre claramente amenazante y desconcertado._

_Draco ignorando a su padre levantó la vista un segundo para fijarla en su madre, que se retorcía las manos nerviosa, después la volvió a fijar en los objetos que estaba atrayendo._

_Habló con voz fría e impersonal. Sin pretender explicar, solamente informando sobre un hecho._

_-Me voy –_

_Narcissa fue la primera en hablar, al tiempo que se acercaba en dos pasos a su hijo._

_-¿Cómo que te vas? –Repitió desconcertada_

_-Ya me has oído, mamá –Contestó sin mirar a su madre a la cara, aún con la vista fija en la ropa, los libros y algunas pociones que iban hacia él mediante magia. Miró a su padre de reojo que lo observaba con ojos fríos y furiosos._

_-¡Mírame! –exigió Narcissa al mismo tiempo que le cogía con una mano el mentón obligándole así a mirarla. El joven le devolvió la mirada. Ella suspiró al ver la determinación en su hijo, siempre había podido leer en sus ojos todo lo que sus labios callaban. - ¿Por qué?- murmuró._

_Draco hizo una mueca al oír la voz derrotada de su madre. Había entendido lo que pasaba._

_-Me he apuntado a la academia de aurores- ignoró deliberadamente la sorpresa y lo que creía era alivio que apareció tras ésta en el rostro de la mujer -y dado que vosotros no vais a permitirlo… me marcho–añadió finalmente mientras se soltaba del agarre Narcissa y cerraba el baúl._

_-Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte –Afirmó Lucius Malfoy hablando por segunda vez._

_El joven apartó a su madre con suavidad cogiéndola por la cintura y encaró a su padre._

_-¿Por qué? -Preguntó con falso interés –¿Es qué vas a permitir que sea auror y siga viviendo aquí, papá? -añadió con las cejas alzadas y pretendiendo aparentar sorprendido._

_-Todo esto no es por ser un sucio auror o no… -Siseó Lucius con desprecio. –Es por esa asquerosa sangre sucia, la amiga de Potter –Sonrió al ver como Draco apretaba la mandíbula pero no decía nada y se giraba para coger el baúl._

_-¡No! Espera Draco, podemos… -Empezó a decir Narcissa sujetando a su hijo por el brazo con el que sujetaba el baúl._

_-Ni se te ocurra, Cissa –La interrumpió su marido. La mujer fulminó a Lucius con la mirada y volvió su atención de nuevo al más joven de la habitación. _

_-¿Dónde vas a ir? –Preguntó con preocupación palpable._

_-No te preocupes, estaré bien –Sonrió levemente y la besó en la frente con suavidad para después comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta._

_-Adios, padre –murmuró fríamente al pasar junto a Lucius y dándole la espalda para cruzar la puerta._

_-Como des un solo paso fuera de esta casa te quedarás sin nada, no recibirás ni un solo knut, te quedarás sin herencia –Lo amenazó Lucius._

_-Muy bien -Se encogió de hombros -gasta todo tu dinero, no lo quiero –contestó sin girarse._

_Draco se encontraba ya algo apartado de su padre cuando con un movimiento rápido Lucius sacó la varita y apuntó con ella a la espalda del chico. Estaba dispuesto a lanzar un hechizo cuando la voz de Narcissa le llegó clara, a sus espaldas, un segundo después de sentir la presión de la punta de su varita en la nuca. _

_-Baja la varita…- Lucius la bajó lentamente, al entender el significado de las palabras de su mujer. _

"_Baja la varita. Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño. Pasaré por encima tuyo si le pasa algo por tu culpa…" _

_Lucius que hasta ese momento había subestimado sobremanera el amor entre madre e hijo principalmente porque nunca lo había sentido, se dio cuenta con esas simples palabras que si alguna vez alguien osaba siquiera intentar hacerle daño a Draco, debería correr porque no podría esconderse ni en el infierno de la ira de Narcissa. _

_Draco se giró para mirarlos cuando oyó a su madre hablar. Su padre bajaba la varita en ese momento, la miró intentando saber si debería quedarse por si su padre intentaba hacer algo contra ella por haberlo detenido._

_Narcissa le devolvió la mirada y tras negar suavemente con la cabeza, le sonrió levemente y le señaló la puerta con la cabeza. _

_Draco lo entendió. Con ese simple gesto de la cabeza, Narcissa le aseguraba que ella estaría bien y le invitaba a ser feliz. A ser feliz con quién él quisiera._

_El chico asintió a su madre y salió de aquella pequeña habitación para desaparecer casi completamente de la vida de las dos personas que se la habían dado a él._

_(Fin Flash Back)_

Lucius Malfoy suspiró ante ese recuerdo, hacía ya más de tres años que no había visto a Draco a pesar de todo lo que había intentado para tenerlo de nuevo de su parte y contra la sangre sucia, no lo había conseguido.

Sonrió al recordar la idea que llevaba pensando y perfeccionando durante días, de la que por supuesto Narcissa no sabía nada, sabía la que armaría si se enteraba.

Con elegancia se levantó del sillón y tras dejar la copa en la mesita pequeña que había frete a él se dirigió a su despacho.

Era hora de llevar sus planes a cabo. Era hora de traerla a ella.

* * *

-¡Tonks, debemos irn…! –Remus Lupin entró en la habitación de su compañera prácticamente sin llamar, sorprendiéndose y girándose dándole la espalda en el momento en que la vio. –¡Maldita sea! –Exclamó

-¡Remus! –Exclamó la chica sorprendida al verlo aparecer -¿No te han enseñado a llamar antes de entrar? –Preguntó divertida dirigiéndose al único armario de la habitación con rapidez y comprobando a la vez como el hombre se giraba de espaldas a ella.

Se rió de su reacción, no era para menos, la había pillado solamente con la ropa interior y no es que no la hubiera visto en bikini y alguna otra vez más estando de esa guisa. Eran las ocho de la mañana y acababa de salir de la ducha. ¿Qué quería Remus a esas horas?

-¿Se puede saber que pasa?- Le preguntó mientras cogía una camiseta negra de algodón y unos pantalones vaqueros y comenzaba a ponérselos precipitadamente.

-Date prisa, debemos irnos ya al hospital, han ingresado a Pansy –Contestó Remus apresuradamente recuperándose aun de la impresión. Era cierto que no era la primera vez que veía a Tonks en paños menores como solía llamarlo Blaise, pero siempre le asombraba ver el perfecto cuerpo que, a sus ojos, tenía la mujer.

Caderas algo anchas, pechos algo pequeños pero no por eso menos apetecibles y vientre completamente plano por el ejercicio físico que estaban obligados a realizar diariamente, además de tener unas piernas que invitaban a recorrerlas con las manos sin cesar.

Se sorprendió a si mismo preguntándose quién habría disfrutado de ese cuerpo hecho para el pecado y sintió un ardor en la boca del estómago que ascendía apresuradamente hacia su garganta. Estaba celoso y no se sorprendió al comprobarlo.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando la voz clara y preocupada de Tonks le llegó a los oídos.

-¿Cómo que han ingresado a Pansy? ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado? ¿No habrá sido…? –

Las preguntas le surgían de la boca sin apenas pensarlo

-Tranquilízate –Contestó Remus girándose al ver por el rabillo del ojo como Tonks ya vestida se sentaba en la cama para ponerse unos deportivos.- Está bien, según lo que me ha dicho Ron, un coche ha estado a punto de atropellarla y para que no ocurriera se ha tirado al suelo, y se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo la ha atropellado un coche tan temprano? ¿Dónde iba? –Continuó con su interrogatorio la joven mientras se levantaba de la cama y cogiendo su cazadora salía con Remus casi corriendo hacia el exterior del motel.

* * *

-¿¡Se puede saber donde ibas tan temprano! ¿¡Y por qué demonios no miras por donde vas! –

-Draco relájate… y por favor te agradecería mucho que no gritaras, me duele la cabeza –

Draco la fulminó con la mirada mientras paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación como un desquiciado.

Hermione sonrió mientras se sentaba al lado de Theo en una silla que había en la habitación que le habían dado a Pansy.

Habían sido los primeros en llegar al hospital muggle después de que Theo llamara explicando lo ocurrido. Pansy estaba bien, después de todo sólo había sido un leve golpe en la cabeza, pero los médicos se empeñaban en tenerla en observación porque el golpe podía tener algunas consecuencias pasadas unas horas.

-Primero iba a por chocolate, ya sabes que no me gusta el café y menos el de ese motel asqueroso y segundo siempre miro por donde voy –Contestó la chica que se encontraba tumbada en la cama.

Draco abrió la boca para contestar pero la voz de Blaise que atravesaba la puerta acompañado por Ron, Ginny y Harry lo interrumpió.

-Pues nadie lo diría, preciosa, viéndote ahí – Blaise le sonrió con tranquilidad –por cierto ¿sabes que estás horrible? –preguntó como si le hiciera una confidencia.

-Gracias Blaise, yo también te quiero –Contestó Pansy sonriendo mientras se incorporaba en la cama hasta quedar sentada apoyada en el respaldo y con las piernas cruzadas de forma india.

-Siempre es un placer -Añadió el susodicho con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Podéis parar de decir gilipolleces los dos por una vez en vuestra vida? –

-¿Y a éste que le pasa? –Preguntó Ginny mirando a Hermione y a Pansy alternativamente.

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, ¿demasiada necesidad de sexo? –preguntó encogiéndose de hombros divertida.

Hermione abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, estaba segura que de haber llevado algo en la boca se habría atragantado, no se había acostumbrado aún, después de siete años a esas salidas por parte de la morena.

Draco giró la cabeza para fulminarla con la mirada.

-Te aprovechas de que no estas en perfectas condiciones y que por eso no puedo hacer nada contra ti para decir eso –dijo entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose a la ventana.

-Cierto, esa es la parte divertida de todo esto –Afirmó sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Blaise estalló en carcajadas recibiendo una mirada gélida de Draco a la que no prestó atención por estar demasiado acostumbrado a ellas.

-Quiero salir de aquí, sacadme de aquí por favor… -suplicó la mujer desde la cama, después de unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó Harry mientras avanzaba por la habitación hacia los pies de la cama donde momentos antes había estado Draco.

-Bien, me encuentro perfectamente, esto es innecesario, sacadme de aquí – exigió desesperada –

Ron rió suavemente al igual que Blaise. Draco también se permitió reír con suavidad ante la desesperación de su amiga.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije, estaría volviéndolos locos para que la sacaran de aquí–La voz de Remus les llegó segundos antes de que apareciera por la puerta seguido de Tonks.

-Lo cual quiere decir que está perfectamente– Sonrío Tonks al entrar.

Pansy la señaló con la mano.

-Eso es lo que pretendo explicar –Bufó exasperada.

-¿Cómo has estado para no mirar si venía un coche? –Preguntó Remus con amabilidad, sin el enfado con el que lo había preguntado antes Draco.

-¡Ohh! ¡Eso! –Exclamó acordándose de algo de repente –¿Recordáis la cajita de cerillas que encontramos en la casa de la última victima? –Preguntó sabiendo de antemano que sí la recordaban.

Era una cajita pequeña de cerillas dónde aparecía el nombre de un club de alterne. Era lo único que habían encontrado allí dentro. No había ni una sola pista, ni una sola huella que no perteneciera a la victima, solamente habían encontrado aquella pequeña cajita con un número de teléfono y el nombre del club debajo de la cama de la chica.

Ron y Theo asintieron sin saber a donde quería llegar Pansy, ellos mismos habían ido a aquel antro y no habían obtenido absolutamente nada de la gente que trabajaba allí.

-Nosotros fuimos y… -Comenzó Ron. Pansy lo interrumpió.

-Ahí está el problema, fuisteis vosotros… - Theo entrecerró los ojos sin entenderla. Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido sin saber que decía la joven. Tonks la miró abriendo los ojos al comprender lo que Pansy quería decir –

-Tiene sentido… -Dijo –es un club de alterne…

Todas las miradas se posaron ahora en Tonks.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Remus sabiendo que no le iba a gustar lo que venía a continuación.

-Está claro que a vosotros no os han dicho nada porque habéis ido en calidad de agentes… -Se explicó Tonks.

Ginny asintió comprendiendo de una vez todo al igual que Hermione que bufó fastidiada porque no se le hubiera ocurrido antes.

-Pero si vamos nosotras… -Intervino Ginny sin mirar ni a Harry ni a su hermano que aún la miraban esperando algo más.

-Como infiltradas… -Asintió Hermione mirando alternativamente a los seis hombres que se encontraban en la habitación. –Tiene sentido…

-No –la respuesta fue rotunda por parte de Harry, Draco y Ron –

-Ni hablar –Se negó Blaise perdiendo cualquier rastro de sonrisa.

-Decididamente no –dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido.

-Ni por casualidad, olvidadlo –dijo Theo –las cuatro –añadió mirándolas de una en una.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Queréis dejar de lado vuestro endemoniado sentido de protección masculino y razonarlo un momento? –Exclamó Pansy fastidiada posando una mano en su frente.

-No se trata de eso Parkinson –Intervino Draco serio, utilizando el apellido de la chica que lo miró sorprendida.-

-Pensadlo un momento… -intentó razonar Hermione –A lo mejor esa es la clave, a lo mejor las seleccionan de ahí… ¡Los encontraríamos a la primera! –chasqueó los dedos en señal de rapidez.

-¿Y arriesgarnos a que os seleccionen a alguna? –Preguntó Ron enfadado mientras las orejas se le iban poniendo rojas.

-De eso se trata… -Dijo Tonks. Todos los ojos se posaron en ella, tres pares enfadados por su metedura de pata y otros seis acusadores. Ginny se dio un golpe con la mano en la frente y negó con la cabeza.

-A ver… nosotras sabemos defendernos y vosotros estaréis por los alrededores ¿qué problema puede haber? –Preguntó Hermione mostrándose con una confianza que no sentía.

-¿Qué que problema puede haber? –Repitió Draco con voz gélida y los ojos centelleando. - ¿Quieres que te diga que problema puede haber, Hermione?- Preguntó mirándola desde el otro lado de la cama de Pansy - ¿Sabes que prototipo de mujer siguen?- Volvió a preguntarle. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, pero Draco no le dio tregua –Castaña, estatura media, delgada, pelo largo rizado a ser posible… ¿Te suena?- Le preguntó con cinismo- Eres la que peor puede salir parada de ahí dentro, olvídalo –Exigió.

Hermione frunció el ceño enfadada.

-Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero trabajo en esto como tú, y sé defenderme bastante bien solita, no necesito a ningún caballero de brillante armadura que me proteja, he sabido apañármelas muy bien sola todo este año -dijo recalcando el adjetivo -así que no creas que tienes algún derecho a decidir sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

Draco iba a protestar seguramente de alguna manera cortante e hiriente cuando una enfermera que a Harry le recordó demasiado a la señora Weasley entró en la habitación para examinar a Pansy.

-¡Pero cuanta gente hay aquí! ¡Todos fuera ahora mismo! –exclamó nada mas ver a todos los integrantes de la tercera organización.

Hermione salió la primera, ignorando la cara de súplica de Pansy, y fue seguida de todos los demás.

Draco maldiciendo por lo bajo la siguió apresuradamente. Habían avanzado desde aquel primer día cuando ella salió corriendo de la sala al verlo y no quería volver a eso.

Hermione comenzó a caminar hacía la salida del hospital cuando en la misma puerta Draco la agarró por un brazo haciendo que se girara hacia él de mala gana.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –Le preguntó molesta mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre del chico.

-Voy a proponerte algo… -Dijo bajando la voz. Hermione se quedó quieta y lo miró -Demuéstrame que podrías defenderte a la perfección y no pondré pegas cuando Potter acepte que vayáis -

-No seas ridículo… -Protestó ella –No tengo que demostrarte nada –dijo mientras intentaba soltarse otra vez.

-Muy bien… -Aceptó Draco –Conseguiré que no pongas un pie a menos de diez kilómetros de ese club –

La chica bufó fastidiada sabiendo que si se lo proponía lo conseguiría.

-Está bien… -Murmuró -mañana a las diez en el gimnasio de la comisaría ésta, no será como el del ministerio pero este vale…y ahora si no te importa devolverme mi brazo…- le espetó.

Draco asintió satisfecho y la soltó.

-¡Que no se te olvide! –le gritó divertido mientras ella ya se alejaba del hospital aún enfadada.

* * *

_**Final del capítulo ocho…**_

_**¿Qué pasará en el gimnasio?**_

_**¿Conseguirán las chicas ir al club?**_

_**¿A quién pretende traer Lucius?**_

_**¡Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo!**_

_**Por cierto muchas, muchísimas gracias a las que me habéis agregado a favoritos.**_

_**Sed felices y haced que yo también lo sea con vuestros reviews... ¡ejem! :D  
**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	9. No es bueno para mi salud mental

Capítulo 9: _"No es bueno para mi salud mental"_

Sintió como el sol le calentaba la cara. Frunció el ceño aún sin moverse de su posición, en la cama. Odiaba el sol del amanecer. Odiaba el sol del amanecer cuando la despertaba de aquella manera. Se removió incómoda aún sin abrir los ojos, dispuesta a darle la espalda a la gran ventana de la habitación cuando un sonido proveniente de ésta hizo que abriera los ojos fastidiada.

Pero el golpeteo en la ventana no fue lo primero que llamó su atención. Con los ojos abiertos giró la cabeza sorprendida por el peso de un brazo que descansaba en su estómago desnudo. Lo que vio la enfadó. Su ligue de la noche anterior aún permanecía en su casa, mas concretamente en su cama.

Sin ningún cuidado y con una mueca de asco apartó el brazo del sujeto de su cuerpo, como si abrasara. Con rapidez salió de la cama y tras ponerse una bata de seda violeta oscuro se acercó al hombre que descansaba a pierna suelta sobre sus sábanas de seda de primera calidad. Lo miró desde la cabeza hasta los pies e hizo una mueca. No estaba mal, pero definitivamente había tenido amantes mejores y con mejor aspecto.

Se acercó mas al hombre y con gesto de repugnancia le presionó la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar provocando así que el sujeto despertara con ojos sorprendidos. Alejó sus manos de él con rapidez y antes de que el hombre pudiera hablar, lo hizo ella.

-Vístete y lárgate de mi casa, ahora… - exigió mientras su nuevo amante la miraba con enfadado. Al verlo añadió con falsa dulzura -¿Sabes quién soy verdad? –Cuando el hombre asintió ella continuó- Pues lárgate, si no quieres tener problemas -

Sin mirarlo, le dio la espalda y sonriendo con frialdad se acercó a la ventana para cogerle una carta a la lechuza que no había parado en ningún momento de golpear la ventana con su pico.

Al ver el sello de la carta una sonrisa torcida surcó su rostro. Con rapidez se giró hacia su cama y comprobando que seguía compartiendo el aire con aquel sujeto que se estaba vistiendo en aquellos momentos, bufó.

-¡Fuera de mi habitación ya! –exclamó enfurecida y sonrió posteriormente al ver como con el miedo reflejado en los ojos aquel hombre salía de su casa.

Con rapidez desgarró el sobre con el sello de los Malfoy y sonrió ampliamente al leer lo escrito en ella. Asintió. Sí, volvería de nuevo a Londres.

_

* * *

_

Comenzó a correr al ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Frunció el ceño fastidiada y enfadada. Resopló sin dejar de correr. Odiaba a Draco Malfoy casi tanto como le quería. Maldita sea ¿Por qué tenía que demostrarle ella nada? Empujó la puerta del gimnasio mientras lo recordaba. Claro, si no, no podría ir al club. Maldito fuera Draco Malfoy y su maldito instinto de protección hacia ella.

Quitándose la chaqueta de chándal negra que llevaba a conjuntada con los pantalones y quedándose con una camiseta de tirantes algo ajustada del mismo color comenzó a estirar un poco los músculos, aprovechando que su contrincante no había llegado todavía.

Echó una ojeada de nuevo a su reloj para posteriormente fijar su visión en el resto del gimnasio. Allí no había nadie, que ella pudiera ver. Negó con la cabeza y barrió con la mirada el lugar. Frunció el ceño. Draco Malfoy nunca, jamás llegaba tarde. ¿Dónde demonios estaría?

Antes de poder detenerse a pensar en la respuesta unas manos fuertes apresaron sus brazos en un rápido movimiento proveniente desde su espalda.

-Eres demasiado confiada, preciosa… -Un susurró suave proveniente de unos labios situados muy cerca de su oído hizo que se estremeciera.

Con un movimiento enérgico levantó la pierna derecha y dejó caer su pie, con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir, sobre el del chico que redujo la presión sobre las muñecas de la joven durante un segundo, tiempo suficiente para Hermione, que consiguió soltarse del agarre.

Sin darle tregua a Draco lo golpeó con el codo en el estómago, endurecido por el deporte constante sin causarle, aparentemente, ningún daño. Ágilmente dio un giro alejándose de él un par de pasos y adoptando una posición defensiva.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabes atacar si no es por sorpresa? –Preguntó Hermione sin desviar la mirada de la persona del chico, sorprendiéndose una vez más al ver los músculos algo más marcados que hacía un año de Draco

Draco sonrió sin contestar y comenzó a caminar dando vueltas alrededor de ella, esperando un nuevo ataque.

La joven empezó a moverse a su alrededor evitando quedarse durante muchos segundos en un lugar fijo. Draco la seguía de cerca con la mirada, sin perder de vista ni uno solo de sus movimientos.

Con ligereza dio un paso al frente y golpeó con la mano abierta la mejilla del chico apartando el brazo tan velozmente como lo había acercado, con más intención de provocar que de atacar.

-¿En serio crees que vas a apartar a un asesino en serie así? –Preguntó Draco con burla. –Peleas como una niña pequeña… -dijo mientras una sonrisa socarrona se extendía por sus labios.

Hermione frunció el ceño e intentando no perder la concentración dio un giro sobre su pierna izquierda mientras mantenía la derecha en el aire para golpearlo con ella en el costado. Pero antes de rozar siquiera la camiseta del joven su pierna fue detenida por la mano de Draco que la aferró por el tobillo impidiéndole realizar algún movimiento.

Alzando la pierna sujeta hacia arriba en un movimiento más propio de un baile de ballet que de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, consiguió soltarse del agarre y sin detenerse a pensar demasiado se dejó caer de cuclillas a la vez que alargaba una pierna y golpeaba los tobillos del chico provocando su caída.

Rió satisfecha mientras se volvía a poner de pie respirando aceleradamente.

-¡He ganado! -exclamó triunfante-¡Te he ganado!

Draco sonrió mientras alzaba una ceja.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… -aceptó- ayúdame a levantarme ¿quieres?- dijo sonando fastidiado mientras extendía su mano hacia ella.

Hermione dejó de reírse y lo examinó con la mirada, no era propio de Draco que pidiera ayuda para nada, mucho menos para levantarse.

-Vamos… no te voy a morder… -Dijo aún con la mano extendida

Hermione desconfiando aún, le tendió su mano, mano a la que él se aferró para, a continuación, tirar de ella hacia sí, provocando que Hermione cayera con él, mas concretamente sobre él que la agarró con suavidad pero con firmeza por la cintura.

Draco estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Quién se ríe ahora, pequeña? –Preguntó mientras notaba la presión de las manos de Hermione sobre su abdomen intentando alejarse.

-Suéltame –murmuró sin demasiada convicción, algo atolondrada por la risa y la cercanía del hombre.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Draco sonriendo – Se está muy bien así ¿no crees?- dijo divertido.

-No… no lo creo… –Murmuró Hermione sin mostrarse demasiado convencida

-¿En serio? –Susurró mientras que ejerciendo un poco de presión en el lado izquierdo de la cintura de la mujer, hizo rodar ambos cuerpos hasta quedar él posicionado sobre ella, llevando cuidado para no aplastarla. -¿Estás segura? –Se relamió los labios acercándose más a los de ella.

-aja… -asintió sin ser capaz de decir nada más.

Una sonrisa torcida surcó el rostro de Draco al ver como la castaña tragaba con dificultad e inconscientemente se mordía el labio. Sin esperar mucho más inclinó la cabeza y rozó sus labios. Fue un simple roce similar a la caricia que ejerce la primera gota de lluvia sobre una flor. Sonriendo se separó sólo unos centímetros para mirarla.

Con los ojos cerrados poblados de pestañas negras que formaban un abanico espeso, los labios entreabiertos ligeramente, la respiración algo agitada y con algunos rizos traviesos que se habían escapado del recogido que llevaba hasta posicionarse sobre la frente y las mejillas, estaba preciosa.

No encontraba ninguna palabra más para definirla, era preciosa, inteligente y ahora estaba seguro, le seguía queriendo. Confirmó lo que ya hacía tiempo que había pensado, no iba a dejarla escapar, no otra vez.

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos aturdida para mirarlo, él sin decir nada se inclinó para besarla de nuevo. Sonrió al oír las palabras que surgieron de la boca de la chica.

-Esto no es bueno para mi salud mental…-

-Bueno… nadie ha dicho que para la mía lo sea…-

Y entonces la besó.

_

* * *

_

Maldijo por décima vez. Llevaba haciéndolo desde la mañana anterior cuando la habían llevado a aquel maldito hospital muggle del que no la dejaban salir hasta que se cumplieran las veinticuatro horas.

¿Por qué los muggles se complicaban tanto la vida? Se suponía que si estabas bien, estabas bien, podías salir, andar, bailar, gritar… Sonrió. Todo el día anterior se lo había pasado llamando a sus compañeros de la organización, en especial a sus amigos, pidiendo o más bien exigiendo a voz en grito, como lo había llamado Weasley, que la sacaran de allí.

Y es que odiaba los hospitales, era algo que no podía remediar. Odiaba las agujas, las jeringuillas, los tubitos esos que te ponían en la nariz cuando no podías respirar, odiaba todo eso, pero sobre todas las cosas, odiaba estar encerrada aparentando ser muggle.

Suspiró. Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que había tenido que estar en un hospital para muggles. Aún recordaba cuando en una de las últimas misiones que había llevado a cabo, antes de infiltrarse junto a los chicos en las filas de los mortífagos, tuvo que estar ingresada durante una semana sólo porque un grupo de muggles había visto la explosión que por poco la envía a criar malvas al cementerio.

Se golpeó dos veces la frente con la palma de la mano al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Tenía un mal presentimiento, por eso quería salir de allí, tenía la extraña sensación de que algo iba mal o iba a estarlo y no quería estar encerrada si algo sucedía.

Se giró en la cama dando un golpe con la palma de la mano a la almohada, frustrada.

-Vaya… no me gustaría ser la almohada en estos momentos…- Una voz clara y divertida hizo que mirara hacia la puerta.

Frunció el ceño. Un chico que no debía ser mucho más mayor que ella, moreno con el pelo corto y los ojos oscuros casi negros la observaba con una sonrisa suave en los labios.

-Me parece que te has equivocado de habitación –Dijo Pansy con un tono que claramente lo invitaba a marcharse.

El joven frunció el ceño algo confundido.

-¿Eres Pansy Parkinson? –Parpadeó mirándola. La susodicha asintió bajando la mano derecha con lentitud por debajo de las sábanas hasta cerrarla firmemente alrededor de la varita.

Ajeno a esto el chico continuó hablando.

-¿Te golpeaste ayer la cabeza tras ser atropellada? –volvió a preguntar mientras ojeaba unos papeles colocados encima de una carpeta que sostenía.

-Vale… Quién eres y qué quieres –Exigió saber la ella.

-Ohh! –Exclamó el moreno entrando en la habitación –lo siento, que mal educado… me llamo Dave Connor y soy tu médico –dijo sonriendo

Pansy alzó una ceja escéptica mientras lo observaba. Aquel hombre parecía de todo, menos médico. En vaqueros y con una camisa negra y con las mangas largas algo remangadas, bien podría haber pasado por un modelo de ropa de hombre

-No llevas bata… -

-No me gusta llevarla…- Sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros –son más cómodos los vaqueros.

-Ahora… - dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama de la chica – sigue la luz con la mirada, por favor –dijo encendiendo una linterna pequeña y moviéndola de derecha a izquierda delante de los ojos de la morena.

-No parece que tengas nada grave, te dolía la cabeza por el golpe pero nada más –informó sin perder la sonrisa.

-Eso ya lo dije yo ayer… -murmuró Pansy fastidiada –pero, ¿me hizo alguien caso? ¡No!- exclamó.

Dave rió y Pansy fijó su mirada en él.

-No te gustan los hospitales ¿eh? –afirmó mas que preguntó.

-¿Eres adivino? –preguntó malhumorada. Odiaba que los desconocidos supieran cosas de ella.

Él volvió a reír.

-Te firmaré el alta y podrás irte –La informó.

Pansy sonrió levemente, avergonzada por su comportamiento

-Gracias -dijo

-¡Anda! –Exclamó él- ¡Si sabes sonreír!

-Lo siento yo no quería…- comenzó a disculparse.

Dave movió su mano restándole importancia.

-Tranquila, estoy acostumbrado –Pansy lo miró –Voy a firmarte el alta ¿de acuerdo?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza antes de que el chico saliera por la puerta. Sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cama, dispuesta a cambiarse. Dave Connor le había caído bien.

_

* * *

_

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa? –Preguntó Ron entrando al despacho que Harry ocupaba en la comisaría muggle enfadado por haber sido despertado tan temprano. –No es normal que convoques una reunión tan temprano, ni siquiera para ti –se quejó mientras se sentaba en una silla sin saludar a sus compañeros, que ya se encontraban todos allí excepto Pansy.

-Hola Ron… -lo saludó Harry mientras se quitaba las gafas y se masajeaba las sienes.

Todos esperaron impacientes a que dijera algo. Algunos como Draco y Hermione menos interesados en lo que les iba a decir que otros.

Ambos se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro lanzándose miradas de vez en cuando, recordando…

Excepto ellos, nadie parecía haber percibido ningún cambio en su relación. Pero lo cierto es que si había habido un cambio, y grande. Después de lo sucedido en el gimnasio se habían acercado, prácticamente sin hablar, al despacho de su superior. No habían hablado, no porque no tuvieran cosas que decirse sino simplemente porque eran demasiadas y el tiempo que tenían hasta que llegar al despacho de Harry, escaso.

Ambos prestaron atención a Harry cuando éste comenzó a hablar.

-Lo primero…- Suspiró- tenemos nuevo hotel, Kingsley nos ha conseguido uno en mejores condiciones - informó sin demasiada emoción en la voz.

Las sonrisas surgieron en todas las caras del equipo mientras comenzaban a hablar entre ellos.

Harry los interrumpió.

-Os aseguro que permanecer o no en ese endemoniado hotel es el menor de nuestros problemas –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo por el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a atacarle. Todos callaron rápidamente mirándolo.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? –Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

El joven suspiró abatido.

-Alguien quiere trabajar con nosotros y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo… -informó y antes de que sus acompañantes pudieran preguntar nada, dijo un nombre, un nombre que alteró a todos los presentes -Astoria Greengrass…-

-¡¿Qué? –La pregunta sonó distorsionada por el sonido de dos voces. Una entró en ese momento al abrirse la puerta, la voz de Pansy Parkinson, la otra, de Hermione Granger.

Distintas preguntas y opiniones surgieron de la boca de los integrantes de la tercera organización.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco? -

-¿Se te ha olvidado que ha sido y sigue siendo mortífaga? -

-¡No puedo hacer nada, Ron! –exclamó Harry fastidiado contestando a su amigo –la orden viene del Wizengamot, es sobrina de un nuevo miembro. Kingsley ya lo ha intentado y no han cambiado de opinión, Astoria Greengrass tiene que trabajar con nosotros.- dijo derrotado.

-Pansy… ¿Estás bien? –La pregunta de Tonks hizo que todos miraran a la chica que había perdido todo el color del rostro.

Theo fue el primero en levantarse para ir hacia ella, situada aún en el marco de la puerta.

-Pansy… Pansy… -la llamó intentando que la mujer lo mirara a los ojos –mírame preciosa…- la chica enfocó su visión, mirando los ojos oscuros de su amigo.- así… muy bien… no va a pasar nada… no vamos a dejar que pase nada… -susurró tranquilizándola – Ven… ahora vamos a ir al hotel ¿vale?- la chica asintió sin decir nada.

Theo le lanzó una mirada a Harry que asintió conforme, posteriormente miró a Draco que estaba estático, perdido en sus pensamientos y a Blaise que le asintió de vuelta, estando de acuerdo con que sacara a su amiga de allí.

Una vez los dos jóvenes desaparecieron, Ron habló.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –

Para eso ninguno de los presentes tenía respuesta.

* * *

_**¡Fin del capítulo nueve!**_

_**¿Qué le ha pasado a Pansy?**_

_**¿Astoria Greengrass?**_

_**¿Por qué ha reaccionado Hermione de esa manera?**_

_**¡Todo eso y mucho más sin olvidar la misión en el club en el próximo capítulo!**_

_**Gracias por los reviews a: Silviota, Abril y Mara.**_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_

_**¡Sed buenos!**_


	10. Lo Único Cierto

**Este capítulo contiene lemmon, al final, así que chicas, está bajo vuestra responsabilidad…**

**¡Nos vemos abajo!**

**Y disfrutad de la lectura XD**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 10: _"Lo Único Cierto"_

No, no había sido una buena semana para Pansy Parkinson.

Primero la atropellaban, después la ingresaban por un dolor de cabeza sin importancia y por último se enteraba que tendría que trabajar con Astoria Greengrass… con la manipuladora, mortífaga y asesina de Astoria Greengrass.

Se sentó en el sofá con pesar. Blaise y Theo acababan de irse a su habitación para cambiarse después de haber estado en su habitación de aquel hotel de lujo, al que se habían trasladado el día anterior, durante toda la noche. Draco también se había pasado por allí sobre las nueve con intención de quedarse, pero tras asegurarle que estaría bien y amenazarlo con enviarle varios cruciatus sino desparecía para ir a hablar con Granger, su amigo se había marchado.

Sonrió levemente. Tenía buenos amigos, unos muy buenos. Draco, Blaise, Theo y ella se conocían desde pequeños. No en vano las relaciones entre los padres mortífagos que los cuatro tenían eran sobradamente buenas. No estaban basadas en lazos amistosos y de cariño, sino en respeto y miedo. Ella no era tonta, sabía de sobra que ninguno de los padres de sus amigos daría la vida por los suyos, pero ¿Qué se podía esperar de unos padres que educaban a sus hijos a base de amenazas y maldiciones?

Sin embargo, su amistad con los chicos no era como sus padres hubieran deseado. Ella daría su vida por los tres al igual que ellos la darían por ella. Habían sido amigos desde el principio casi, solo ellos cuatro, hasta que en su segundo año en Hogwarts se les habían unido dos personas, dos hermanos, dos hijos de mortífagos que se habían convertido en sus amigos; Astoria Greengrass y su hermano… Alex…

Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza durante unos segundos para después levantarse del sofá. Necesitaba una ducha para tranquilizarse, pero sobretodo, para no pensar… No quería recordar, no quería sentir el dolor que había dejado atrás gracias a sus tres amigos… No quería hundirse de nuevo en aquel mar de agonía que había estado a punto de acabar con ella… Todo por culpa de Astoria…

Así, mientras abría el grifo del agua caliente de la bañera no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez, todo lo que había sucedido también había sido por su culpa…

* * *

Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche mientras oía un tercer golpe suave en la puerta de su habitación. Frunció el ceño. ¿Quién demonios golpeaba a la puerta de su habitación a las siete de la mañana de un domingo?

Con rapidez, temiendo que hubiera ocurrido algo, se levantó de la cama a la vez que cogía su varita y mientras terminaba de atarse el cordón de la bata de seda violeta abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose al ver delante de ella a Draco recién duchado a juzgar por el pelo todavía algo húmedo.

-¿A ocurrido algo? -Fue lo primero que surgió de su boca, preocupada y sin saber como reaccionar después del beso del día anterior. Soltó el aire que había estado guardando de manera involuntaria cuando lo vio negar con la cabeza.

-¿Y para que… -Comenzó a preguntar Hermione mientras entraba de nuevo en la habitación y comenzaba a sacar ropa limpia del armario mientras se maldecía interiormente por tener la mala costumbre de utilizar una bata que en aquellos momentos le resultaba demasiado corta.

-Llevo toda la noche pensándolo y… tenemos que hablar… -Dijo el rubio entrando en la habitación y sentándose de manera despreocupada sobre la cama deshecha.

Hermione se quedó estática de espaldas a él, con los vaqueros en las manos, completamente inmóvil. La noche anterior, después de saber que tendrían que soportar a Astoria entre ellos, ella le había dicho que fuera a ver a Pansy, sabía que la joven lo estaría pasando mal y necesitaría a sus amigos. Él la había examinado durante unos segundos y ella había suspirado tranquila al verlo desaparecer poco después por el pasillo. Necesitaba pensar un poco antes de decidir algo. Antes de hablar con él.

Y lo había hecho, había pensado en ello durante mucho tiempo antes de lograr quedarse dormida, pero solamente había llegado a una conclusión: Necesitaba respuestas.

Se giró despacio para encararlo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Preguntó mirándolo fijamente con el dolor palpable en sus ojos y en su voz, recordando aquella última conversación.

_(Flash Back)_

_Miró por tercera vez por la ventana de la sala de estar, preocupada. No había cesado de llover desde principios de esa tarde. El exterior estaba completamente oscuro, no se podía ver absolutamente nada desde aquel piso, ni coches, ni personas, ni nada. Todo estaba sumido en completa y absoluta oscuridad._

_Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando un relámpago iluminó la noche. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Eran más de las once y Draco no había aparecido por la casa, ni había llamado, ni sabía nada de él desde que había vuelto del ministerio. Se había pasado por su despacho antes de volver a casa para decirle si regresaban juntos y él no estaba allí. Se había cruzado con Harry y tampoco éste sabía donde estaba, sin embargo había visto algo extraño en los ojos de su amigo. No sabía definir que era… una mezcla de preocupación, miedo y ¿mentira?._

_Negó con la cabeza apartando aquellos pensamientos. No. Harry jamás le mentiría. Nunca. A menos que pensara que era lo mejor para ella… En su garganta se formó un nudo de preocupación… _

_¿Y si…?_

_Suspiró tranquila, obligándose a tragar cuando oyó un sonido de llaves y la puerta de entrada cerrarse. Sólo Draco tenía llaves de la casa aparte de ella._

_Se giró rápidamente yendo hacia la entrada cuando lo que vio la detuvo, dejándola como si la hubieran pegado al suelo con pegamento. En efecto era Draco, se encontraba en la entrada al pequeño salón que tenían en aquella casa, completamente empapado de agua, con gotitas cayéndole desde el pelo hasta desaparecer en su camisa. La miraba, pero su mirada era fría, casi gélida. Aquello le recordó a Hermione a los años que estuvieron en Hogwarts. Siempre tan frío, tan distante, le recordó al Draco que la odiaba y eso la asustó._

_Pero a pesar de todo se obligó a hablar. _

_-Draco ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó con un hilo de voz acercándose a él despacio._

_-Hemos terminado –dijo mirándola estudiando su reacción. Hermione se detuvo en seco de nuevo, con los ojos abiertos, sorprendidos. Draco hubiera cerrado los ojos de haber podido pero sabía que si lo hacía Hermione se daría cuenta de que mentía. –No te quiero…- Añadió._

_-¿Qué…? –susurró Hermione sin fuerzas para pronunciar nada más. Sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas que comenzaban a salir, surcando su rostro._

_-Ya me has oído –dijo con la voz fría evitando repetir de nuevo la mentira._

_La reacción de Hermione le sorprendió._

_-¡No! –Exclamó ella –¡No te creo! ¿De que va todo esto? Harry sabe algo ¡Lo sé! ¿Qué no me quieres? –Dijo sonriendo con frialdad –no has dicho eso estos últimos siete años… -concluyó bajando la voz y acercándose a él._

_Draco supo que si no actuaba en aquel momento, terminaría diciéndole la verdad, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse._

_-Eres buena en la cama… –Dijo sintiéndose un miserable. Hermione se detuvo mirándole, buscando en sus ojos algo que le indicara que estaba mintiendo, pero no encontró nada, solo odio. Un odio que ella no lo sabía pero que iba destinado a la situación, no ha ella –pero después de todo no dejas de ser una sucia hija de muggles... –añadió sabiendo que ella le odiaría por eso. Sabía que era mejor que lo odiara antes que creyera que la amaba y por intentar verle le ocurriera algo. No, eso era algo que no iba a permitir aunque después le doliera en el alma apartarse de ella. Se giró dispuesto a salir de allí, necesitaba un trago o cualquier cosa que no le hiciera sentirse un desgraciado, un autentico miserable._

_La miró al oírla pronunciar su nombre débilmente, se había alejado de él y se apoyaba en un tabique, supuso que para no caer. _

_Hermione al sentir la mirada grisácea sobre ella le miró y Draco pudo vislumbrar en sus ojos color caramelo por las lágrimas, una débil esperanza. Pero él no podía dejar que hubiera ninguna, no quería que estuviera en peligro por él. No valía tanto. No valía su cordura ni su vida._

_-Y Granger… -ella le mantuvo la mirada cuando habló. Orgullo. Hermione era orgullosa hasta la médula y era algo que le gustaba, después de todo era un indicio de que por él, por su orgullo Gryffindor, saldría adelante. Suspiró internamente dispuesto a eliminar esa esperanza –te puedes quedar con la casa… no quiero nada que pueda haberte tocado…-_

_Tras decir eso, queriendo de veras que la chica conservara la casa para que tuviera algo que le recordara a él y sin querer ver a Hermione llorar de nuevo porque sabía que desearía abrazarla y consolarla besando sus lágrimas una a una, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa cerrándola con un golpe sordo._

_Hermione mientras tanto solo pudo dejarse caer apoyando su espalda en la pared y comenzar a llorar sin consuelo alguno. _

_(Fin Flash Back)_

Aún recordaba aquello, aún recordaba aquel día como si hubiera sido ayer. Y aún recordaba como dos meses después se había enterado de que todo, absolutamente todo lo dicho por el chico había sido una farsa, una muy bien creada.

Miró a Draco cuando este la llamó. Ahora estaba sentada en la cama con él a su lado cogiéndola por los hombros.

-Hermione, escúchame –dijo con el ceño fruncido como si hubiera podido ver con claridad lo que la mujer estaba pensando. –Tuve que hacerlo... –Hermione parpadeó observándolo –si no lo hubiera hecho, si no hubiera dicho todo lo que te dije, hubieras estado buscándome, preocupándote de si estaba bien o no y eso te habría puesto en peligro… Y lo último que quería era ponerte en peligro… lo último que quiero es que estés en peligro…-

-Pero tú… dijiste todo tan convencido… yo… era la verdad… yo soy una sangre suc…-Comenzó a murmurar Hermione hasta que Draco le puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Soy un buen mentiroso Hermione, siempre lo he sido… -dijo con un sonrisa torcida casi inexistente.- Nada de lo que dije es cierto, preciosa… Te quiero… eso es lo único cierto –susurró apoyando su frente contra la de la chica y sujetando su cara entre sus manos.

Hermione cerró los ojos ante el contacto y Draco no pudo, ni quiso evitar besarla.

* * *

Sonrió al sentir el miedo en los golpes suaves de la sala casi en la penumbra en la que se encontraba. Ahora entendía al señor oscuro, el poder que se sentía al estar al mando de los demás, saber que puedes jugar con sus vidas como si fueran fichas de un tablero de ajedrez era algo demasiado excitante como para dejarlo pasar.

Había asumido ser la cabeza de los mortífagos tras la muerte de Voldemort a manos de ese niño malcriado de Potter, y el que no lo había aceptado había acabado muerto por obra de su varita. Ella iba a terminar con la misión de su amo. Iba a matar a Harry Potter tarde o temprano, pero antes jugaría un poco…

-Pasa –Contestó a la persona que esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Mi señora… -saludó inclinándose Travers después de entrar.

-¿Qué tienes para mi? – preguntó mientras jugueteaba con la varita, en un gesto tan inocente como amenazador.

-Fotos… -Bella lo miró –hemos encontrado mas chicas que encajan con el perfil…

Bellatrix sonrió.

-Excelente… déjame verlas…-

* * *

Gimió dentro del beso, reconociendo los labios que había ansiado besar todos los días desde hacía algo mas de un año. Los labios de Draco, suaves en un primer momento, la besaban ahora como si quisiera fundirse con ella en un solo beso. Aprisionando su labio inferior pidiendo permiso silenciosamente para introducirse en su boca.

Draco sonrió dentro del beso al sentir como Hermione entreabría su boca con un gemido ahogado. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de la joven probándola, saboreándola, sintiéndola, como hacía tiempo que quería hacerlo.

Con manos ágiles la sujetó por la cintura y la alzó, sin separarse ni por un segundo de ella, para posicionarla tumbada en medio de la cama, con la cabeza sobre la almohada esponjosa. Con cuidado de no aplastarla, se situó sobre ella y alejándose de sus labios continuó dibujando un recorrido de besos a lo largo de su barbilla y su cuello, sonriendo cuando la respiración de Hermione se comenzó a acelerar.

Sintió como los labios de Draco seguían descendiendo por el escote que dejaba al descubierto la bata y gimió con los ojos cerrados cuando la mano izquierda del chico descendió con lentitud recorriendo su brazo, su cintura y su cadera aún cubierta por la suave tela de seda hasta su muslo donde continuó acariciándola provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Cuando sintió que la mano derecha de Draco se detenía en su cintura, justo en el lazo del cordón de la bata abrió los ojos. Draco la miraba con una pregunta muda en sus ojos grises. Sin decir nada atrajo la cabeza del chico hacia su cara besándolo sin ninguna muestra de inseguridad.

Con lentitud y besando su cuello deshizo el lazo y apartó la tela hacia los lados sorprendiéndose al comprobar que la chica solamente llevaba un conjunto blanco de ropa interior debajo.

-Vaya… creía que te gustaba utilizar camisón… -murmuró con la voz ronca, alzando la cabeza para mirarla viendo como Hermione enrojecía aún más de lo que ya estaba. Se acercó para besarla de nuevo en los labios.

-Se me olvidó en casa… -susurró algo avergonzada.

-No es que me esté quejando… -sonrió de medio lado para después hacer que ambos giraran, posicionándose esta vez Hermione sobre él.

Con tranquilidad y atrayendo a la joven hacia él se deshizo de la bata, arrojándola a algún lugar de la habitación, dejando a Hermione solamente con las braguitas y el sujetador. Expulsó aire cuando vio en toda su perfección las caderas algo anchas de la chica, la barriga plana por el ejercicio y los pechos ni demasiado grandes ni demasiado pequeños cubiertos por aquella delicada prenda.

Recordaba a la perfección cada curva, cada lunar, pero hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo borrosos que eran sus recuerdos.

-Eres preciosa… -murmuró mientras que con la mano izquierda acariciaba un muslo de la chica y con la otra le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad notando como se estremecía ante sus caricias.

Hermione que se había alzado sobre el chico, descendió para besarlo sonrojada al notar su erección a través del pantalón negro que llevaba. Con manos rápidas y algo temblorosas por el deseo, desabrochó los botones de la camisa que Draco llevaba para ir depositando después, suaves y dulces besos por todo su abdomen y cuello. Sonriendo contra su piel al escuchar su respiración agitada.

Descendió con manos juguetonas hasta el botón del pantalón de Draco, pero solo le dio tiempo ha abrirlo cuando con un nuevo movimiento giraron de nuevo.

-Se ha vuelto demasiado impaciente, señorita Granger… me ha robado mi papel… -murmuró contra la piel que había alrededor del sujetador donde estaba depositando suaves besos. Hermione sonrió mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

Alzó el cuerpo de la chica y con un movimiento rápido y dando gracias a Merlín por su ayuda, logró desabrochar el sujetador de la joven. Estaba descendiendo los tirantes por los brazos de Hermione y dándole suaves besos en el hueco de detrás de la oreja cuando ella, recurriendo a todo su autocontrol, habló con la voz entrecortada.

-Draco… Draco, espera… -murmuró llamándolo por segunda vez al ver que no le hacia caso.

El rubio alzó la mirada con el ceño fruncido preocupado por si estaba yendo demasiado deprisa, cuando Hermione le sonrió para tranquilizarle.

-Estamos en un hotel… - Draco la miró confundido –con gente… -añadió.

Draco sonrió y con rapidez cogió la varita de encima de la mesilla de noche y murmuró un hechizo silenciador, sin apartarse de Hermione más de lo necesario, para después volver a besar cada porción de piel de la chica. Su piel era dulce, más que la miel y mas suave que el terciopelo.

Con suavidad, retiró el sujetador y comenzó a besar, a acariciar y a jugar con sus pechos. Los pezones se irguieron ante el contacto y los suspiros y jadeos de Hermione se fueron haciendo mas notorios mientras se arqueaba para sentir mas cerca al hombre al que amaba.

-Draco… -rogó pronunciando su nombre entre jadeos.

El joven sonrió sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación y besándola de nuevo en los labios hinchados y rojos por haber estado apretándolos para evitar que los gemidos salieran al exterior, se quitó con rapidez los pantalones y la ropa interior e hizo lo mismo con lo único que tapaba el cuerpo de la joven en aquellos momentos.

Se separó de sus labios y le apartó un par de rizos de la frente sudada. Hermione abrió los ojos de nuevo y rodeando con las manos su cuello lo besó de nuevo respondiendo por segunda vez a una pregunta no formulada.

Y con una suavidad casi desesperante Draco le separó las piernas y se adentró en ella, besándola al escuchar el gemido de la chica. Cerró los ojos mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas sintiendo como Hermione se amoldaba perfectamente a él.

Cuando la castaña sintió una corriente conocida alcanzar su bajo vientre, pronunció dos palabras, dos palabras que hicieron que Draco también la sintiera y tocara el cielo con la punta de los dedos en los brazos de una mujer.

-Te quiero…-

El chico aumentó de nuevo la velocidad de las embestidas hasta que ambos sintieron el placer absoluto que les daba el amor que se profesaban, recorrer cada zona de su cuerpo, alcanzar cada sentido, cada nervio…

Ambos suspiraron y Draco se dejó caer sobre ella mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración y le daba suaves besos en el cuello, la mandíbula y en cualquier porción de piel que se encontrara a su alcance. Hermione por su parte le acariciaba la espalda a él mientras intentaba también respirar con normalidad.

Consciente del cuerpo que había bajo él intentó alejarse de Hermione pero ésta no se lo permitió.

-Te voy a hacer daño… -le advirtió con voz ronca.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Se está muy bien así… -Susurró.

Draco rió suavemente.

-En eso tienes razón… -murmuró mientras depositaba un suave beso detrás de la oreja de Hermione y se hacía la promesa de no volverla a dejar escapar nunca más.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Personalmente la parte lemmon o lima no me ha gustado **

**demasiado como ha quedado… pero sed compasivas por favor XD **

**es la primera escena de este tipo que hago y espero ir mejorando con el tiempo.**

**Gracias por los reviews a Abril y a Mara de verdad, muchas gracias.**

**Espero vuestros reviews con impaciencia, seran mi regalo de Navidad atrasado ^^**

**Un besito y feliz año nuevo 2009!**

**-Silver Princess-**


	11. Buenos días entre chocolate

Capítulo 11: _"Buenos días entre chocolate"_

Cerró la puerta de su sala de estar personal para después acercarse a un pequeño armario situado al lado de la estantería donde estaban todos sus libros favoritos. Se agachó llevando cuidado de no pisarse los bajos de la túnica plateada con ribetes del mismo color y suspiró cuando después de abrir la portezuela vio una botella con whisky de fuego de importación en su interior.

La cogió junto con un vaso y después de servirse una generosa cantidad se lo bebió de un solo trago. Sintió como el ardor del alcohol le invadía la garganta pero en contra de lo que pudiera esperar, no consiguió que el estado de nerviosismo que sentía en aquellos momentos, desapareciera.

Apoyándose en la mesa, suspiró y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos intentando tranquilizarse mientras recordaba el nombre que había visto escrito en la carta, una carta que iba dirigida a su marido.

Lucius había ido a darse un baño mientras ella se quedaba frente a la chimenea leyendo su última adquisición cuando un golpeteo constante en la ventana la había desconcentrado. Una preciosa lechuza marrón con manchas negras, golpeaba con insistencia el cristal…

Se había levantado para recoger la carta, pero solo había tenido tiempo de abrir la ventana y leer el nombre del remitente antes de que el ave emprendiera el vuelo de nuevo, sabiendo que no era ella la destinataria. El nombre que había leído la había sumido en aquel estado de nervios.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y reincorporándose vio el vaso encima de la mesa, frunció el ceño, jamás le había gustado beber alcohol…

Mientras se alisaba unas arrugas inexistentes de la túnica, lo supo. Supo lo que tenía que hacer. Debía hablar con Draco y con Hermione Granger lo antes posible. Después de todo nada que proviniera de Astoria Greengrass podía ser algo bueno, sobretodo siendo hija de quien era…

_

* * *

_

Sonrió mientras jugueteaba con su pelo, le gustaba el cabello de Hermione cuando sus rizos se desperdigaban por la almohada mientras dormía. Era suave y largo, a pesar de que en una ocasión había querido cortárselo sólo por llevarle a él la contraria, alegando que el pelo corto era más fácil de manejar. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al recordar que cinco minutos después de salir de casa había vuelto enfurruñada y diciendo que en la peluquería había demasiada gente. Él no le había llevado la contraria, pero ambos sabían que aquello no era cierto.

La casa… ¿Qué había pasado con la casa? ¿La había vendido o se la había quedado como él le había pedido que hiciera?

Esas eran unas de las tantas preguntas que llevaba haciéndose desde que había vuelto, especialmente en la hora y media que Hermione llevaba dormida entre sus brazos. La sintió removerse un poco y acurrucarse contra su torso, abrazándolo como a un muñeco de peluche de esos con los que jugaban los niños muggles.

La miró intentando averiguar si seguía dormida, todo en ella parecía indicar que sí, no obstante, sabía como comprobarlo. Con cuidado, con movimientos tranquilos para no despertarla si en realidad permanecía dormida, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello de nuevo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al escuchar un suave ronroneo. Hermione estaba despierta…

Sonrió internamente pero no abrió los ojos, no aún. Le gustaba permanecer con los ojos cerrados abrazada a Draco, sentía una sensación de paz y tranquilidad que pocas veces podía disfrutar. Suspiró al sentir la mano del chico acariciando su cabeza, no quería abrir los ojos. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Habían traspasado la línea que ella misma se había auto-impuesto, el sentir los labios fríos y finos de Draco sobre los suyos había sido como recibir una dosis de su droga personal. Había recaído de nuevo y no estaba segura de que eso fuera algo bueno.

Le quería, sí, pero no quería volver a acostarse llorando todas las noches cuando él decidiera mentirle de nuevo para protegerla. Sabía que no podría soportarlo. Sintió como el pecho de Draco, donde tenía apoyada la cabeza, se elevaba por la risa contenida. De haber tenido los ojos abiertos los habría rodado. Genial… acababa de descubrirla despierta.

Suspiró mientras abría los ojos con lentitud. Era hora de enfrentarse a unos ojos grises…

_

* * *

_

Cruzó fastidiada la carretera. ¿Es que los muggles no sabían lo que eran los tazones de chocolate caliente? Negó con la cabeza. Por lo menos los ricos no lo sabían, de eso estaba segura. En el restaurante del hotel había de todo, desde fresas con nata y champán hasta postres decorados con oro comestible… Pero no había chocolate caliente… Negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

¿Cómo era posible?

Soltó aire, exasperada. No lograría entender a los muggles en la vida…

Aún sumida en sus pensamientos entró en una chocolatería que había encontrado el día anterior mientras daba una vuelta por los alrededores del hotel. Nada más introducirse en el local, una corriente de aire caliente que contrastaba con el frío polar que hacía en la calle, la recibió.

Suspiró agradeciendo el calor que hacía allí y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. El lugar no era demasiado grande, sólo había una barra pequeña tras la que había una mujer mayor y de aspecto afable, y algunas mesas redondas para dos o tres personas estaban situadas sin seguir un orden concreto por todo el espacio restante.

Sonrió a la camarera que la miraba con una sonrisa maternal en la cara, se acercó a la barra y pidió un gran tazón de chocolate. Mientras esperaba a que se lo sirvieran se sentó en un taburete y echó un nuevo vistazo al local. Apenas había gente, solo dos parejas que supuso, rondaban los cuarenta y cinco años hablaban entre ellos en voz baja y sonreían de vez en cuando.

-Aquí tienes, hija… -murmuró la señora mayor poniendo delante de ella el chocolate caliente y deteniendo su escrutinio.

-Muchas gracias… ¿Me puede decir la cuenta? –preguntó mientras le dirigía a la mujer de pelo algo canoso que llevaba recogido en un moño poco tirante, una sonrisa.

-Oh… no te preocupes –le dijo la mujer deteniendo con su mano la de Pansy que estaba buscando en aquellos momentos su monedero. –Tómate el chocolate que se te va a enfriar, después me pagarás…- añadió sonriendo.

La morena le dio las gracias y cuando se disponía a darle un trago a su dulce favorito, una corriente helada entró al abrirse la puerta. No le dio importancia y abrió un periódico que había comprado en la zona de prensa del hotel. Se dispuso a leerlo pero la información recibida la noche anterior y los recuerdos constantes de Alex, la invadieron de nuevo antes de lograr entender algo de lo que leía.

-Buenos días, Rose. Lo de siempre, por favor… - Escuchó como alguien saludaba a la camarera con amabilidad.

-Claro, Dave –Dijo la señora mayor mientras se acercaba a cafetera - ¿Dónde has dejado a Nicole?-

Giró la cabeza al escuchar el nombre del hombre, prestando más atención a la conversación. Se sorprendió al ver allí de pie, a sólo unos pasos de ella, al médico que la había atendido en el hospital muggle.

Volvió la vista de nuevo a su taza con chocolate, intentando pasar desapercibida. Lo que menos le apetecía en aquellos momentos era entablar una conversación con nadie, mucho menos con un hombre. En especial con su médico temporal.

Sin embargo, no por eso dejó de prestar atención a la conversación.

Escuchó como el joven contestaba a la pregunta de la señora.

-Está durmiendo – y escuchó como reía –anoche nos acostamos muy tarde, jugando…-

Pansy abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin apartar los ojos de su chocolate que comenzaba a enfriarse.

¿Dave Connor estaba casado? Y lo que era peor, ¿Bromeaba con la camarera sobre sus relaciones sexuales? Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. No debía tener más de veinticinco años.

Bebió un trago de su taza mientras seguía escuchando.

-Es todo un torbellino –dijo Rose riendo.

-Desde luego, no puedes imaginarte lo que me cuesta dejarla rendida por las noches y conseguir que decida dormir… -

Al escuchar aquello sintió como el chocolate que comenzaba a tragar se quedaba estancado en su garganta, maldiciendo su mala suerte comenzó a toser sin poderlo remediar, llamando la atención de las dos personas que se encontraban más cerca. Que no eran otros que la señora Rose y Dave Connor.

La señora Rose fue la primera en llegar hasta ella con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro, seguida de cerca por Connor que comenzó a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda intentando que lograra respirar mejor.

-Intente respirar despacio… -escuchó que decía al tiempo que seguía golpeando suavemente su espalda al ritmo de la respiración.

Le hizo caso y al cabo de unos segundos todo pasó con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado.

-¿Se encuentra mejor? -

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de enfrentarse a la mirada de Connor. Ojos marrones oscuros, casi negros la miraban con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro. Asintió levemente y vio como el joven, sin apartarle la mano derecha de su espalda donde la movía de arriba abajo y viceversa con un movimiento relajante, le pedía a la camarera un vaso de agua.

Tras coger el vaso que Dave le tendía y beber un trago alzó la vista de nuevo hacia el moreno.

-Gracias… es la segunda vez que me ayudas… -murmuró mostrando una suave sonrisa.

Dave entrecerró los ojos examinándola. Tras unos segundos habló.

-Es cierto… -Sonrió –Pansy Parkinson ¿no?-

La chica asintió.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si para que no te vuelvas a atragantar me dejas que te invite a lo que estabas tomando? –Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Pansy parpadeó al verlo sonreír. Suspiró. Aquello era absurdo.

-Debería invitarte yo a ti, por ayudarme –objetó con el ceño fruncido, confundida.

-Pero yo no te dejo… -refutó él- Rose, por favor, ¿me pones la cuenta de la señorita y la mía…?-

Pansy miró a la camarera y posteriormente al chico, confusa.

Dave Connor era joven, simpático, educado e increíblemente atractivo. Suspiró. Tenía todo lo una chica podía desear en un hombre, aunque solamente fuera para pasar el rato. Pero, existían tres problemas. Tres problemas que no podía pasar por alto…

Primero, Dave Connor era muggle.

Segundo, ella ya no se fijaba en los hombres a menos que fuera para pasar una noche.

Y tercero, pero no por ello menos importante, estaba casado, de eso estaba segura.

_

* * *

_

-Buenos días… -

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios al sentir el cálido aliento sobre su oído seguido de una caricia en su estómago y suave beso en la nuca. Abrió los ojos entrecerrándolos al instante mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a la luz natural que entraba por la gran ventana de la habitación.

Se giró despacio para no romper el abrazo con el que Harry la tenía aferrada a su propio cuerpo, cubierto solamente por los pantalones negros del pijama.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al encontrarse a escasos centímetros de la cara de su novio. Se permitió el observarlo durante unos segundos. Harry había cambiado demasiado desde que habían salido de Hogwarts. El cuerpo de niño delgaducho que alguna vez había tenido había pasado a ser un cuerpo musculoso y admirado por demasiadas mujeres, para su desgracia. Su pelo perpetuamente rebelde y oscuro lo llevaba ahora cortado de una forma más juvenil y desenfadada.

Y sus gafas habían quedado olvidadas, pues ahora llevaba lentes de contacto que aumentaban el atractivo natural de sus ojos, aquellos ojos verdes de los que se había enamorado siendo tan sólo una niña, aquellos ojos que podían tranquilizar a la persona más nerviosa y hacer que la más valiente sintiera verdadero pánico al encontrarse con aquellos ojos que parecía que podían leerte el alma como si se tratara de un libro abierto.

Se encogió de hombros mentalmente. A la mayoría de la gente le costaba mantenerle el contacto visual a Harry durante más de cinco o diez segundos, sin embargo ella era capaz de estar minutos sin apartar la vista de aquel mar verde, un verde que adquiría un brillo especial cuando la observaba a ella. Se sintió afortunada por eso.

-Buenos días… -contestó dejando a un lado sus pensamientos y alzándose para besarlo. Fue un beso suave, cálido, sin prisa como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de aquella sensación.

Sin embargo, como posteriormente diría Ginny, lo bueno siempre duraba poco, y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción. Tuvieron que separarse, Harry con el ceño fruncido y Ginny con una sonrisa condescendiente, cuando el teléfono móvil de Harry, situado en la mesilla comenzó a sonar.

Harry se inclinó para cogerlo sin romper el abrazo que mantenía con la pelirroja y gruñó al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

-Kingsley, es domingo… los domingos no trabajamos – dijo como saludo a su interlocutor.

Ginny negó con la cabeza sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro. Se movió intentando levantarse, sabiendo que seguramente tendrían que salir a trabajar, pero la mano de Harry en su cintura y una mirada de protesta en sus ojos verdes la mantuvo quieta en su sitio.

-Está bien… de acuerdo… te juro que cuando terminemos este caso nos vas a deber unas largas vacaciones pagadas… sí… adiós.- Harry cerró el móvil y lo dejó sobre la mesilla de noche de nuevo.

Ginny lo miró.

-¿Tenemos trabajo? – Harry suspiró y asintió mientras depositaba un beso en su frente, para después descender por su mejilla, y alcanzar los labios de la pelirroja.

Sonrió dentro del beso cuando Ginny le respondió con tranquilidad y pasión. Besar a Ginny le provocaba aquella sensación de paz en la que parecía que todo estaba bien. Siempre le había causado esa sensación, incluso cuando antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur se habían despedido sin saber que iba a ocurrir cuando él se marchara. Por eso le gustaba estar con ella era su fuente personal de paz.

Suspiró rendido y frustrado cuando sintió la mano de la chica sobre su torso, apartándolo. La miró buscando una respuesta.

-Debemos irnos… -murmuró apartándose e incorporándose para salir de la cama.

Harry frunció el ceño, fastidiado con la misma expresión que tendría un niño al que le acaban de informar que no tendrá su regalo favorito por Navidad. Al ver su expresión, la chica no pudo evitar acercarse de nuevo a él y depositar un rápido beso en sus labios cerrados antes de incorporarse e ir hacia el cuarto de baño.

Harry la observó. Con un camisón corto de raso, azul turquesa, y el pelo alborotado y suelto cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros, su novia estaba realmente atractiva. Negó con la cabeza cuando la vio desaparecer tras la puerta del baño.

Kingsley le iba a deber una bien grande por tener que trabajar ese día.

Cuando oyó el agua de la ducha empezar a caer, se levantó de la cama con movimientos rápidos. Tal vez podría disfrutar de una buena ducha, acompañado, antes de ir a trabajar.

Sonrió. Sí, esa idea le parecía realmente estupenda.

_

* * *

_

Les odiaba. Odiaba a los muggles con toda su alma, eran seres inferiores, no merecían nada, no merecían ni siquiera existir…

Miró la marca de su brazo. Una calavera con una serpiente. Odiaba y amaba lo que simbolizaba. Le habían enseñado a hacerlo desde pequeña. Le habían enseñado a maltratar, torturar, asesinar… cuando apenas había cumplido los nueve años.

Sirius una vez le había preguntado porque lo hacía, no había contestado. Nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía porqué se dedicaba a aquello. Si alguien la conociera lo suficiente, si alguien se hubiera detenido cuando era pequeña a preguntarle por qué aquel día de invierno había regresado llorando a su casa, tal vez ella, ahora no sería la más buscada por el Ministerio, la que había sido la mas fiel seguidora del Señor Oscuro, tal vez ahora no tendría que cargar con aquel apellido que odiaba con toda su alma pero que debía defender como si se sintiera orgullosa de llevarlo. Tal vez ahora no sería una Lestrange.

Sonrió fríamente mientras con su dedo acariciaba la marca de su brazo izquierdo. Era buena en lo que hacía, realmente buena y se sentía orgullosa de serlo.

Su tía, la fría y respetable señora Black, le había dicho en una ocasión, que siempre debía destacar sobre los demás, ser la mejor en lo que hacía, y ella, Bellatrix Lestrange en lo que hacía; maltratar, torturar, asesinar… era la mejor.

_

* * *

_

-Hola… -murmuró al ver como ella abría los ojos despacio.

Sonrió al ver como la cara de la chica adquiría un tono rosado y frunció el ceño al sentir como ella intentaba apartarse. ¿Qué sucedía ahora?

-No iras a salir corriendo otra vez ¿no? –

Hermione alzó la vista por primera vez, al escuchar el tono en que había sido hecha la pregunta, con una mezcla de enfado, inseguridad y frialdad.

Suspiró. No quería salir corriendo, ¡por el amor de Dios! era una Gryffindor, se suponía que los Gryffindor eran valientes, que la valentía era su rasgo humano mas característico. Sin embargo a ella parecía que en los últimos días se le había esfumado como el humo que es arrastrado por el viento.

Draco podía hacer aflorar cualquier sentimiento en ella, desde un odio absoluto a un amor totalmente incomprensible y necesario para seguir viviendo.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza al comprobar que el joven seguía esperando una respuesta y una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro al ver como el ceño anteriormente fruncido de Draco se relajaba.

Draco al ver el gesto de la castaña inhaló y exhaló profundamente un par de veces para después, con un movimiento rápido hacer que ambos rodaran hasta posicionarse él encima de ella.

Escuchó la risa de la chica y sonrió desde su posición, justo encima de ella, a pocos centímetros de de su cara.

-Buenos días… -murmuró divertido al ver como Hermione pasaba de un tono de color rojo a otro.

-Buenos días… -murmuró de vuelta Hermione al tiempo que le apartaba un mechón rubio que había caído sobre los ojos grises.

Draco no dijo nada, solamente acercó su rostro al de la chica y rozó sus labios con suavidad para después separarse y mirarla a los ojos marrones con intensidad.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Granger? –Hermione sonrió reconociendo la pregunta que le había hecho hacia ya tanto tiempo.

-No me queda otra opción ¿Verdad, Malfoy? –preguntó ella fingiendo seriedad y diciendo las mismas palabras que contestó la primera vez.

-No te queda otra opción, Granger –murmuró rozando sus labios con los de ella, sintiéndose afortunado cuando Hermione contestó a su beso.

_

* * *

_

Estúpida. Se sentía estúpida. Se sentía muy estúpida ¿En qué momento había pensado que Dave Connor era un hombre decente? Todos los hombres eran iguales, empezando por sus mejores amigos y terminando por Dave Connor. No se salvaba ni uno, todos eran unos sinvergüenzas que disfrutaban coqueteando con todo lo que pudiera usar falda, cuando la realidad era que estaban casados.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué demonios le importaba a ella tanto que Connor estuviera casado o no? Era un hombre, sólo un hombre más del montón, de todo el montón con el que ella se cruzaba todos los días. Bueno, con Connor no se cruzaba exactamente todos los días, sólo lo había visto dos veces; aquella vez en el hospital y esa misma mañana y las dos veces la había ayudado, y las dos veces había sonreído y las dos veces…

Chasqueó la lengua. Estaba desvariando. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué estaba desvariando por Dave Connor?

No. Ella no desvariaba por un hombre, nunca, jamás. Los hombres para ella eran un juego, le divertía fastidiarlos de vez en cuando y hacer que cuando caminaba por la calle giraran la cabeza a su paso. Pero nunca, nada más.

Negó con la cabeza. No. Ella no se fijaba en los hombres de ese modo, ella no se fijaba en si eran altos, guapos, morenos o rubios. No se fijaba en la sonrisa, ni en los ojos, ni en el brillo divertido que aparecía en ellos a veces.

Bufó. Entonces, si ella no se fijaba en todo eso ¿Por qué sabía de qué color eran los ojos de Connor exactamente? ¿Por qué había percibido el brillo de la diversión el día que había estado en el hospital? ¿Por qué se había percatado de que tenía un pequeño lunar en la base del cuello…?

Y la mayor pregunta de todas ¿Por qué demonios había aceptado quedar para desayunar la mañana siguiente con él?

Cruzaba la entrada del gran hotel en el que estaban hospedados, deseando tumbarse en su cama de matrimonio y no levantarse hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando ante ella apareció Lupin seguido de Tonks.

-Debemos irnos… -Informó el hombre antes de que a ella le diera tiempo a preguntar algo.

-Greengrass está llegando al ministerio y en dos días debemos actuar en el club del alterne… -

Informó Tonks antes de abandonar la estancia y dejar a la joven morena sumida de nuevo en sus pensamientos…

* * *

_**Continuará… **_

_**Siento mucho el retraso solo espero que os haya gustado.**_

_**Agradezco a **__**Mara**__** a **__**Josefina159**__** y a **__**Abril**__** por sus reviews y a todos los que me habéis agregado a favoritos también os lo agradezco, aunque solo os pido una cosita, que me dejéis algún review para saber si os gusta el rumbo que está tomando la historia.**_

_**Un beso!**_

_**Silver Princess**_


	12. Yo orgullosa, tú terco

Capítulo 12: _"Yo orgullosa, tú terco."_

Cansada. Sí, esa era una buena palabra para definir su estado físico en aquel momento. Estaba cansada cierto, y también muy enfadada. Levantó la cabeza al escuchar el sonido de la silla, situada frente a ella, al moverse.

Nymphadora Tonks con el pelo largo de un color azul eléctrico y una sonrisa divertida y burlona en la cara, estaba sentándose despreocupadamente.

-¿Recuerdas que tenemos que pasar desapercibidos? –Preguntó enarcando una ceja al mas puro estilo de Draco Malfoy mientras le echaba una mirada despectiva al cabello de la metamorfomaga. Bufó exasperada cuando su compañera sonrió más ampliamente y se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo al menos no tendré que utilizar peluca para que mi pelo sea castaño… -dijo Tonks con burla mirando el pelo rizado y negro de la chica.

Pansy le envió una mirada envenenada para después, bajar de nuevo la cabeza y apoyarla sobre sus brazos que se encontraban posicionados sobre la mesita redonda que había conjurado hacía unos momentos.

-Te juro que como todo este asunto sea porque un muggle no sabe tener los pantalones cerrados… -murmuró amenazante.

-Me hace la misma gracia que a ti, todo esto… -añadió Tonks examinándola desde su posición.

Pansy llevaba desde el domingo anterior extraña. Desde que la habían avisado de que tendrían que actuar en aquel club en tan poco tiempo, se había pasado las horas encerrada en el gimnasio de aquella comisaría, sin salir para nada, excepto para comer. Negó con la cabeza, no había que ser un lince para saber que le pasaba algo.

-¿Estas bien? –Preguntó mirándola. Al ver como la chica asentía sin levantar la cabeza de entre sus brazos, suspiró. Si la morena necesitaba hablar, no sería con ella, probablemente.

Se levantó dispuesta a darse una buena ducha después de toda la gimnasia que habían estado realizando sobre las barras pero cuando se encontraba en la puerta de los vestuarios la voz de Pansy la detuvo.

-Tonks... – la llamó alzando la cabeza para mirarla – gracias…-

La metamorfomaga asintió antes de salir y dejarla completamente sola.

Exhaló aire cuando se descubrió sola en aquel lugar. Tenía a todos preocupados, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentirse como se sentía. Estaba preocupada, alterada, cansada y para colmo no podía dormir por las noches porque las pesadillas se lo impedían. No había visto a Astoria desde que le habían dicho que estaba en Londres; Lupin y Tonks se habían encargado de ir a recibirla al Ministerio cuando había llegado y la mortífaga no se movería del Londres mágico hasta que ellos terminaran con aquel caso, o en su defecto hasta que pudieran manejarlo desde el Ministerio.

Tendría que darle las gracias a Potter por haber puesto aquella condición.

Y luego, para terminar de volverse loca, también estaba el plantón que, después de mucho pensarlo, le había dado a Dave Connor el día que habían quedado para desayunar. Esperaba no encontrárselo de nuevo por los alrededores…

Se llevó las manos a las sienes y comenzó a masajeárselas. Había oído en algún lugar que los muggles rezaban a ciertos dioses cuando estaban preocupados y esperaban que todo saliera como deseaban.

Cerró los ojos cansada. Tendría que comenzar a rezar ya. Sí, le pediría a Granger que la enseñara…

* * *

Terco. Draco Malfoy era terco y pesado y desesperante, en momentos como aquel. Giró la cabeza para encararlo.

-Olvídalo… - Vio fastidiada como su ceño se fruncía y sus ojos se convertían en dos témpanos de hielo.

Suspiró. Draco llevaba desde que se habían enterado de que esa misma noche debían actuar en el club, de mal humor. De mal humor y haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que ella tuviera que salir a actuar en un local de striptise. Frunció el ceño. A ella tampoco le gustaba la idea de tener que realizar un baile "subido de tono" como lo había catalogado Ginny, delante de un grupo de hombres desconocidos y desesperados y además, posibles mortífagos…

No, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo la idea. Pero era su trabajo y no iba a dejar de realizarlo sólo porque no le gustara la idea. Apretó los puños, tampoco le gustaba encontrar los cuerpos sin vida de aquellas pobres chicas y si no hacían aquello probablemente encontrarían muchos más.

-¿Por qué no puedes simplemente complacerme y no acudir esta noche a ese maldito antro? – Preguntó enfadado, deteniéndose en medio del pasillo que llevaba al gimnasio, donde pasaban las horas entrenando desde hacía un par de días.

Hermione decidió ignorarlo y continuar con su camino, sin siquiera detenerse a mirarlo.

Sólo había conseguido dar un par de pasos cuando la mano de Draco, sujetándola por la muñeca con firmeza pero sin hacerle daño, la detuvo.

Resopló antes de girarse. Aquella manera de detenerla se estaba haciendo una costumbre.

-No voy a dejar de hacer mi trabajo solamente porque no me guste hacer ciertas cosas –espetó fastidiada.- Tú no lo hiciste ¿verdad?- Preguntó sin esperar respuesta. Draco la observó con los ojos entrecerrados, sabiendo que diría algo más. No se equivocó -No seas tan hipócrita de decirme que haga algo que ni siquiera tú has hecho. –Se soltó de su agarre -Te espero en el gimnasio -Añadió enfadada.

Draco bufó y maldijo mientras la veía alejarse por el largo pasillo. Odiaba su orgullo, odiaba ese maldito orgullo y esa altanería que Hermione sacaba a relucir cuando se enfadaba. Sonrió, sobre todo cuando se enfadaba con él. Como aquel día…

_(Flash Back)_

_Caminaba con rapidez intentando llegar a la enfermería. Se encontraba mal, las migrañas habían vuelto después de varios meses, con más fuerza, con más intensidad y las pociones que madame Pomfrey le proporcionaba solo hacían efecto durante unas pocas horas._

_Estaba cansada de aquellos dolores, los médicos muggles le habían dicho que se debían a los nervios, al estrés. Ella no se encontraba nerviosa, aunque debía admitir que sí preocupada, preocupada y extrañada._

_Draco Malfoy estaba extraño, no era algo que debiera importarle demasiado, después de todo había dejado de insultarla a la menor oportunidad, y eso era algo que agradecía, pero que también la desconcertaba, la desconcertaba demasiado, más de lo que debía permitirse. No entendía a los chicos, aún teniendo a dos chicos como mejores amigos, no los entendía y dudaba que algún día lograra hacerlo, pero en especial, si había algún chico que la trastocara ese era sin duda, Draco Malfoy._

_La misma semana anterior había estado insultándola hasta la saciedad con esa voz que arrastraba las palabras y que tanto aborrecía desde que había entrado en Hogwarts y sin embargo ahora, pasaba por su lado sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada, como si no existiera, como si nadie estuviera a su lado, y eso viniendo de Draco Malfoy, alguien que parecía que tenía una radar para detectarla e insultarla, la desconcertaba y le extrañaba mucho. Pero también le preocupaba, le preocupa que estuviera metido en algún plan de Voldemort, tan importante que ni siquiera tuviera tiempo para tener las constantes discusiones que compartían._

_Un pinchazo de dolor en la sien hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos. Inspiró para que el oxígeno llegara hasta su cerebro, intentando así aplacar el dolor. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior evitando que un quejido se escapara de sus labios. Se apoyó en la pared. Debía llegar a la enfermería lo antes posible o terminaría llorando._

_Tan concentraba estaba controlando la respiración que no escuchó unos pasos tranquilos que se acercaban por el pasillo._

_Si hubiera abierto los ojos y hubiera enfocado su vista se habría dado cuenta de que Draco Malfoy se encontraba al final del pasillo, con porte elegante, las manos en los bolsillos, las mangas de la camisa remangadas casi a la altura del codo, la corbata algo desajustada y con algunos mechones rubios cayéndole sobre los ojos. Ojos grises que no se apartaban de ella en aquel momento. _

_Venía de hablar con Pansy seriamente por tercera vez en aquella semana. Odiaba que no parara de repetirle que dijera la verdad, que lo intentara al menos. Negó con la cabeza, no, él no podía hacer eso, eran distintos, tan distintos como la noche y el día, el fuego y el hielo, la serpiente y el león… _

_Una sonrisa irónica surcó su rostro._

_Eran diferentes, demasiado; mientras que él era hijo de un mortífago y su futuro era incierto, ella era la gran amiga de san Potter, la hija de muggles que seguramente terminaría siendo aurora._

_Sólo la deseaba porque no podía tenerla, eso era todo, ahí terminaba todo. Aquella era a la conclusión que había llegado tras recapacitar mucho. Después de todo un Malfoy no sabía amar. Eso era algo que su padre le había enseñado bien, a base de maldiciones y hechizos… _

_Estaba dispuesto a dar media vuelta y regresar a su sala común cuando percibió que Granger no tenía cara de felicidad precisamente. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, la espalda apoyada en la pared, temiendo caerse y el ceño fruncido. Fastidiado por ser él, el que la había encontrado en aquel estado, se acercó a la chica._

_Suspiró._

_De acuerdo ¿Y ahora que hacía?_

_Granger no se encontraba bien, eso era obvio y se encontraba en una zona demasiado cercana a la sala común de Slytherin. Chasqueó la lengua. Si algún Slytherin la encontraba en aquel estado por aquella zona… Paseó su vista desde la cabeza de la chica hasta los pies. Dudaba mucho que pudiera manejar la varita para defenderse de un ataque, ni siquiera de uno producido por un alumno de primero._

_Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era hacerse notar._

_-Vaya, vaya, Granger, tú por aquí… -Dijo fingiendo sorpresa y de modo petulante._

_Terminar de pronunciar aquello y que Granger levantara la cabeza y se incorporara fue todo uno._

_-Lárgate, Malfoy… -_

_Hermione lo intentó, de verdad que lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, que según parecía en aquellos momentos eran pocas. Intentó que su voz sonara normal, asqueada y aburrida por tener que hablar con él, pero no consiguió que fuera más que un susurro mezclado con algo parecido a la desesperación._

_-¿Qué pasa, sangre sucia, no te atreves a enfrentarte a mi sino no vas acompañada de san Potter y de la Comadreja? –Draco sonrió imperceptiblemente. Había dado en el clavo._

_Hermione sacó su varita aferrándola con fuerza._

_-¿Sabes Malfoy? Era mucho más feliz cuando me evitabas… sigue haciéndolo –Ordenó más que pidió la castaña. _

_De acuerdo, no se encontraba bien, de hecho se encontraba como si le estuvieran clavando millones de agujas en la sien izquierda, pero no iba a dejar que Draco Malfoy la viera en aquel estado, nunca, jamás…_

_Sin detenerse a decirle mucho más, comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la enfermería con un paso que intentaba ser firme._

_Draco, por su parte, se quedó allí parado, algo sorprendido, mirando fijamente la espalda de la chica mientras se alejaba._

_¿Hermione Granger se había dado cuenta de que la estaba evitando?_

_Suspiró cansado. Debería hablar con Pansy de nuevo…_

_(Fin Flash Back)_

Sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo mientras reanudaba su camino. Hermione era orgullosa y eso era algo le gustaba, pese a que en momentos como aquel, lo odiara, principalmente porque él también lo era.

* * *

La observó caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, con el pelo cambiando continuamente de color y húmedo por la ducha que acababa de darse. Preciosa. Sonrío. Si Tonks seguía sin quedarse quieta terminaría por destrozar todo el mobiliario del pequeño despacho.

-No creo que sea para tanto… -

Enmudeció al ver la mirada que le dedicó la chica. Suspiró. Pocas veces se podía ver a la siempre alegre Nymphadora Tonks con los nervios a flor de piel. No se alteraba por nada. Sonrió levemente. Tonks no se alteraría ni aunque tuviera a un asesino en serie detrás de ella con el cañón de su pistola a diez centímetros de su cabeza.

Era buena en su trabajo, pese a su juventud era una de las mejores en su campo. Había llegado al cuerpo de aurores de la mano de Alastor Moody siendo su protegida, su alumna favorita… y por ser una de las mejores había tenido que aguantar rumores; rumores que afirmaban que estaba en aquel puesto porque tenía una relación con el anciano auror.

Chasqueó la lengua. Nadie que se detuviera a conocerla a fondo, diría aquello.

Alzó una ceja mirándola cuando en uno de sus paseos hacia la otra punta del despacho la chica tropezó con sus propios pies y estuvo a punto de caer.

-Dora… sería mejor que te sentaras… -le aconsejó mientras se acercaba a ella y con una suave sonrisa en los labios la sujetaba por los hombros para conducirla después, con tranquilidad, hacia el sillón de imitación de cuero que había tras la mesa de pino.

Observó como la joven se sentaba en el sillón aún con el ceño fruncido, el labio sobresaliendo un poco más de lo normal, como una niña pequeña que coge un berrinche y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Remus contuvo la carcajada que pugnaba por salir al verla de aquella manera mientras Tonks lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, retándolo a que se riera.

-Vamos… -dijo Remus apoyándose por la parte posterior de la mesa, despreocupadamente –sólo tienes que acercarte a casa de tus padres, nada mas… -

-No conoces a mi madre… -Remus enarcó una ceja. Ella suspiró. –Mi madre solamente me manda cartas por dos motivos; para darme una mala noticia o para que le diga como marcha mi vida…-

Remus abrió la boca para protestar alegando que seguramente el motivo de la carta que había recibido y por la que se encontraba enfadada era solamente porque su madre estaba preocupada, cuando la voz de Tonks impidió que hablara.

-…y cuando la carta comienza con mi nombre completo, como en esa… -dijo señalando la carta que descansaba sobre la mesa –significa que son malas noticias –concluyó muy segura mientras se volvía a cruzar de brazos.

Remus exhaló aire, derrotado.

De acuerdo, a lo mejor, sólo a lo mejor, Andrómeda Tonks tenía malas noticias…

* * *

Cerró el puño sobre la mesa y miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido.

Si Kingsley pensaba que la iba a tener allí encerrada, entre aquellas mugrosas cuatro paredes y rodeada de torres y torres de papeles, se iba a llevar una grandísima decepción.

Ella, Astoria Greengrass, una de las mejores brujas actuales y la mejor bruja de la promoción de Beauxbatons a pesar de haber cursado allí solamente su último año, ella que había sido criada entre oro y plata, ella que se había codeado con la aristocracia de Francia y de Reino Unido, ella, proveniente de un gran linaje de magos de sangre pura, respetados en todo el mundo mágico…

Chasqueó la lengua.

Kingsley se iba a llevar una gran decepción si pensaba retenerla allí haciendo el papeleo. Una sonrisa fría surcó su rostro. Después de todo quería ver a las dos personas que le habían arruinado la vida…

* * *

Bufó mientras golpeaba la puerta con fuerza. ¿Cómo podía tener un hermano con tan pocas neuronas? Golpeó la puerta por tercera vez al comprobar que nadie contestaba.

-Más te vale, por tu propio bien, Ronald Weasley no estar en esta habitación porque te juro que como te encuentre vas a saber porque me respetan tanto la mayoría de los presos de Azkaban…- Amenazó con la mirada fija en la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su hermano.

Se calló para escuchar de nuevo y cerciorarse de que no había nadie en aquella habitación.

Se pasó la mano derecha por el pelo, frustrada, cuando no escuchó nada. Bufó.

Su madre había aparecido hacía unos minutos en el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea de su habitación sin importarle demasiado que la red flú hubiera sido habilitada por el ministerio solo y exclusivamente para casos de emergencia.

Lo sabía. Lo había sabido al escuchar el primer grito de su madre y lo había confirmado en cuanto Molly Weasley había dicho aquellas palabras. Su hermano era el culpable.

"Una hija mía no va a realizar un baile erótico delante de mortífagos. ¿Has pensado lo que podría llegar a hacer tu hermano si ve que alguno se sobrepasa? ¿Y Harry? Eso sin contar con lo que pasaría si te reconocen…"

Suspiró. Primero mataría a su hermano por haber informado a su madre y después lo obligaría a que hablara con ella de nuevo y la tranquilizara. Si no, sabía que Molly Weasley era capaz de presentarse en el hotel y encerrarla en la habitación sin salir hasta que los demás volvieran del club.

Con aquellos pensamientos comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de hotel. Lo más probable era que Ron estuviera en comisaría…

* * *

Sonrió levemente mientras introducía una daga en la caña corta de las botas que llevaba. Discutir con Draco siempre le había resultado divertido, no porque hubieran demasiados gritos ni objetos volando de un lado de la habitación a otro, si no porque para discutir con Draco Malfoy uno debía agudizar al máximo su ingenio.

Ambos tenían un humor sarcástico, hiriente. Un humor inteligente…

_(Flash Back)_

_Miró a su izquierda por el rabillo del ojo. _

_Tranquilidad. Draco Malfoy rebosaba tranquilidad con la mirada fija en el director sentado frente a él. Inspiró aire con lentitud. No entendía como una persona podía ser tan fría, tan hiriente, tan malvada…_

_Miró al frente y se encontró con los ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore que la observaban con cierto aire divertido._

_-Tranquilícese Señorita Granger y tome asiento, por favor –Dijo el anciano profesor a la vez que le señalaba con una mano la silla que había junto a Malfoy._

_Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza mirando a su profesor que alzó las cejas ante su negación._

_-Estoy bien de pie, gracias –Murmuró entre enfadada y cohibida._

_Nunca, en sus siete años de estancia en Hogwarts, había estado demasiado tiempo en el despacho del director Dumbledore ni siquiera cuando, ayudando a Harry, habían terminado saltándose la mayoría de las normas de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba en aquel gran despacho, repleto de cuadros donde podía ver a los distintos directores que habían dirigido el colegio, observándola sin ningún disimulo._

_-En ese caso…- comenzó el profesor - ¿Podrían explicarme por qué cada vez que están en la misma sala terminan discutiendo?-_

_-Es una sabelotodo que se cree que los demás son estúpidos –Habló por primera vez Draco señalándola con la mano._

_-Es un egocéntrico que piensa que por ser de sangre pura es mejor que cualquiera – dijo Hermione por encima de la voz de Draco._

_Albus miró a Draco con encima de sus gafas de media luna._

_-¿De veras, Señor Malfoy? – _

_Hermione miró alternativamente al alumno y al profesor. Sabía que había algo que se le escapaba, no sabía qué, pero estaba segura de que ambos escondían algo._

_Miró su reloj. Las siete menos veinte y había quedado con Neville a las siete, en la biblioteca, para explicarle Transformaciones. Inspiró aire con brusquedad._

_-Señor… -El director la miró desde su posición –¿Podría explicarnos por qué nos ha traído aquí? –_

_Albus sonrío y detuvo sus ojos durante unos pocos segundos en los ojos de Draco, para después situarlos de nuevo en Hermione que apretaba los puños pegados a los lados de su cuerpo, con nerviosismo._

_-Sabe señorita Granger –comenzó el profesor mientras juntaba las manos sobre la mesa y mientras sus ojos mostraban cierto aire divertido -si ambos utilizaran la mitad de la energía que gastan en discutir, en intentar llevarse algo mejor, probablemente terminarían estando más unidos de lo que usted lo está, actualmente, con el Señor Potter y el Señor Weasley – _

_Albus sonrío cuando observó como Draco enarcaba una ceja hacia él y como Hermione abría desmesuradamente los ojos, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo._

_-Bien… aprovechando su estado de estupefacción continuaré hablando antes de que me interrumpan –dijo claramente divertido el hombre –Quiero que trabajen juntos… quiero que realicen una poción para mi, y dado que son los mejores de su curso…-_

_-¿Qué? –Exclamó Draco alterándose por primera vez desde que había entrado a aquel despacho –No puede decirlo en serio… –añadió mientras examinaba los ojos del profesor. Su madre siempre le había dicho que sabría si una persona mentía por su mirada y él siempre había llevado a cabo aquel consejo. Suspiró cuando observó que en los ojos azules de su director no había resquicio de mentira. -¿Por qué no se lo pide a Severus? –preguntó con fastidio._

_-Profesor Snape, Draco… -corrigió con voz monótona el adulto, antes de dar una explicación. –El profesor Snape está muy ocupado realizando otras tareas que le tengo encomendadas y no puede encargarse de esto, por lo que me sugirió que ustedes realizaran el trabajo -Concluyó con voz alegre, como si estuviera comentando el magnífico día que hacía en el exterior. _

_Draco parpadeó. Severus, su padrino, el Severus que él conocía no podía haber sugerido aquella locura._

_-Señor, con todos mis respetos, -intervino Hermione -no creo que seamos las personas más compatibles para trabajar juntos… -dijo estupefacta mientras sentía como todo el color le desaparecía del rostro._

_No podía ser verdad. Albus Dumbledore definitivamente no había pensado en las consecuencias que podía tener dejarla a ella junto con Malfoy solos en una sala para realizar una poción. Negó internamente, si aquello se llevaba acabo la consecuencia más pequeña que habría sería la destrucción del parte del espacio escolar…_

_-Tonterías –Exclamó el anciano –son más que compatibles, las carencias que tiene uno las suple perfectamente el otro, así que si son inteligentes terminaran aceptando… - _

_(Fin Flash Back)_

Hermione sonrío al recordarlo, los dos habían terminado aceptando, después de todo ninguno soportaba que no lo consideraran inteligente. Suspiró mientras se acercaba hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Albus Dumbledore había tenido razón en algo, ella y Draco se complementaban a la perfección. Sonrío cuando lo vio esperándola en el pasillo para ir juntos hacia el club. Se complementaban a la perfección en todos los sentidos.

* * *

-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido decirle a mamá que veníamos a un club de striptisse? –dijo enfadada mirando a su hermano.

Blaise rió al ver la cara de Ron intentando explicarse diciendo que había sido su deber como hermano mayor.

Tonks sonrió al ver como Blaise se reía, mientras su mano era sujetada con suavidad pero con firmeza por Remus.

Hermione echó una mirada a su alrededor, estaban todos metidos en una furgoneta negra agrandada en el interior mágicamente para que cupieran todos. Harry se encontraba conduciendo, Ginny estaba situada en el asiento del copiloto, girada hacía atrás riñéndole a Ron que más que fastidiado o enfadado parecía divertido. Todos los demás los observaban discutir y conversaban de vez en cuando.

Draco, sin embargo, se encontraba sentado a su lado, meditabundo, acariciándole distraídamente la espalda por encima del jersey azul que llevaba mientras que ella tenía apoyada su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo y habló cuando él la miró.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada. Draco asintió y la acercó de nuevo a su hombro.

Suspiró. Si Draco necesitaba hablar, la buscaría y ella como siempre lo escucharía.

-Eres mi hermana pequeña y como tal… -escuchó como comenzaba a explicarse Ron sin una pizca de remordimiento.

Cuando la voz de Harry desde el asiento delantero lo interrumpió.

-De acuerdo, chicos, preparaos que nos quedan un par de minutos para llegar… -

-Genial –exclamó Blaise con entusiasmo – ¡Comienza el show! -

* * *

**De acuerdo! No me matéis aún, se que habéis esperado demasiado y que probablemente no sea de vuestro agrado, ya que a mi tampoco me convence demasiado pero este capítulo era necesario para poder continuar con la historia, y me ha costado horrores escribirlo, de ahí que haya tardado también tanto tiempo en subirlo, ya que lo cambiaba y lo volvía a cambiar.**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis y sólo me queda dar las gracias a las personas que en el anterior capítulo me dejasteis algún review.**

**Gracias a: **beckyhp15, Abril, rose malfoy Granger.

**¡Un besito!**


	13. Controlar tu vida

**Aviso:**Lemmon! =)

* * *

Capítulo 13: _"Controlar tu vida"_

Suspiró mientras observaba desde el interior de la furgoneta como Hermione, Pansy, Tonks y Weasley entraban en aquel antro, sin mas protección que la varita escondida en las botas y una daga en el caso de Weasley, mientras que Tonks, Pansy y Hermione se habían decantado por pistolas.

Negó con la cabeza, no le gustaba nada la idea de que ellas solas entraran primero.

Desvió la cabeza hacia la izquierda al escuchar a Potter.

-Blaise -Llamó Harry al moreno -llama a Mitchell y pregúntale si tiene ya las cámaras pinchadas y si tenemos cobertura de audio con los micros -

Blaise asintió mientras comenzaba a marcar el número de la especialista en tecnologías muggles que tenían en el equipo.

-Aquí la genio de las nuevas tecnologías... dime tus deseos... -Blaise sonrió al escuchar su saludo.

-Preciosa... necesito que me digas si ya tienes pinchadas las cámaras y si disponemos ya de audio con las chicas... -

-Un segundo... -contestó la joven mientras Blaise escuchaba el sonido de las teclas del ordenador al ser pulsadas. -las tengo... -dijo al cabo de unos segundos - Poneos los micros y las oiréis. En cuanto a las cámaras, estoy viendo a Gin y a Pansy ahora mismo. Están hablando con el que al parecer es el chulo del lugar... -Informó aquello último con voz hastiada. Blaise sonrió al imaginarse la mueca que la chica estaría haciendo.

-Gracias guapísima. Eres la mejor... -Dijo Blaise mientras se disponía a cerrar la tapa del móvil sin perder tiempo para cortar la comunicación y sonriendo cuando escuchó un breve "lo sé" desde el otro lado de la línea antes de cortar.

-Está todo dispuesto. Kristen dice que ahora mismo Pansy y Ginny están hablando con el dueño -frunció el ceño -o por lo menos con el que se encarga de seleccionar a las chicas... -añadió.

-Muy bien - murmuró Harry mientras terminaba de de anudarse la corbata. -Entraremos en diez minutos, recordar que somos hombres de negocios y que venimos a tomar algo después de una larga reunión. -les recordó Harry.

-Otra cosa... -dijo mientras escondía la pistola en el interior de la chaqueta negra del traje que llevaba.-No quiero ningún numerito que pueda descubrirlas o descubrirnos ¿de acuerdo? -preguntó mirando a Ron y a Draco especialmente.

Draco alzó una ceja.

-¿Eso nos lo dices a nosotros o lo dices para convencerte a ti mismo? -

Antes de que a Harry le diera tiempo a contestar escucharon la voz de Kristen por los micrófonos.

-Chicos ya podéis entrar...-

* * *

Pansy y Ginny se miraron cuando el hombre salió de la pequeña sala con paso presuntuoso.

-¿Era necesario que saliéramos vestidas de policías? - Preguntó la pelirroja examinando el disfraz que aquel hombre de aspecto repulsivo les acababa de entregar.

Pansy suspiró.

-Míralo por el lado bueno... podemos quitar las falsas pistolas del cinturón y poner las verdaderas sin que ellos noten el cambio.-

Ginny se encongió de hombros dándose por vencida.

-Supongo que tienes razón. -

-Chicas... -escucharon la voz de Harry por los micros que llevaban en el oído. -¿Dónde estáis? -

-Salimos en diez minutos -contestó Ginny.

-Granger y Tonks acaban de salir con el encargado... -informó Pansy.

-De acuerdo... en cuanto podáis echad un vistazo... y tened cuidado... -

Pansy miró a su alrededor.

Se encontraban en una habitación pequena y completamente vacía a excepción de los dos pequeños tocadores con espejo, situados a su derecha y un viejo armario de madera de un metro y medio de alto y algo menos de uno de ancho.

-Pansy... -la llamó Ginny -vigila a ver si viene alguien... -

La morena inmediatamente se acercó a la puerta mientras Ginny se comenzaba a abrir las puertas del armario y a examinarlo por detro abriendo cajones y desplazando perchas.

-¿Hay algo? -susurró Pansy desde su posición.

-No... pero tengo que sacar los cajones para ver si hay un falso fondo... - dijo Ginny-

-Kris... -murmuró Ginny llamando a la técnica -necesito que me digas si hay cámaras en esta habitación... -

-De acuerdo, cariño... necesito que me enfoques con el colgante que te he dado antes, toda la habitación -

Ginny giró sobre si misma manteniendo el colgante con forma de margarita que escondía una cámara, con dos dedos.

-Kristen date prisa tenemos poco tiempo -murmuró Pansy al escuchar pasos por el pasillo que había detras de la puerta en la que estaba apoyada intentando escuchar cualquier moivimiento.

-Ya voy.. ya voy... -dijo Kristen por el micro -dos segundos... -

Blaise que escuchaba toda la conversación al igual que los demás, contó los dos segundos mentalmente... dos... uno... cero...

-¡Ya! -Escucharon la voz de Kristen -¡Limpio! -exclamó.

-Ginny guarda todo, se acercan... -informó Pansy al mismo tiempo que con un movimiento de varita se ponía el disfraz.

Mientras Ginny hacía lo propio, Pansy la apuntó con su varita y convirtió la ropa que llevaba puesta la chica en aquel escueto traje de policía muggle.

La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció la cabeza de un hombre robusto .

-Acompañadme... ha habido un contratiempo... -dijo solamente.

Pansy y Ginny se miraron preocupadas y acompañaron al hombre sin decir nada.

* * *

Se apoyó en la pared. Dios, aquello no podía estar pasando...

-¡Mierda! -dijo mientras golpeaba con el zapato recién transformado una pequeña piedra que había sobre el asfalto.

Había estado a punto de salir bailando prácticamente desnuda delante de todos aquellos malditos babosos cuando había visto sentado entre los espectadores a alguien que no debería haber estado allí...

Se pasó la mano por el pelo. ¡Joder! Acababa de dejar tirada a Tonks... Su micrófono había sido destrozado en el mismo momento en el que había escuchado la voz de Harry preguntándole que estaba sucediendo... Ni siquiera le había contestado a la voz preocupada de Draco...

¡Maldita sea! Se suponía que ella era responsable, se suponía que era una de las mejores en su trabajo... sin embargo no había podido soportarlo, no había podido y había salido corriendo poniendo en riesgo la misión.

Sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban desde atrás, abrazándola y a pesar de que se giró dispuesta a atacar sus músculos se relajaron al sentir el aroma de Draco. Se apoyó en su hombro y enterró la cabeza en su cuello.

-La tengo... está bien... -Escuchó la voz de Draco informando a Harry pero no le prestó demasiada atención.

-Vámonos de aquí... -

Llegó al hotel sin apenas ser consciente, habían llegado y ni siquiera había percibido el suelo bajo sus pies, sólamente había sentido el calor del brazo de Draco guiándola a traves de las distintas calles.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, se lanzó en busca de los labios de Draco sin decir nada. Necesitaba olvidar lo que había visto en aquel lugar, a quién había visto... Todo lo que había dejado atrás estaba regresando y la estaba destrozando... Necesitaba controlar algo...

Draco se mostró sorprendido en un primer momento pero respondió al beso de Hermione con la misma intensidad, provocando que se quedaran casi sin oxígeno.

No sabía que le había pasado a Hermione en aquel lugar, pero era algo que la había asustado. Algo la había dejado desarmada, temblando y llorando aunque él dudaba que Hermione fuera consciente de las lágrimas que recorrían su cara.

Se dejó guiar por las manos de Hermione en su pecho que lo empujaban hacia la cama de la habitación y soltó el aire que sus pulmones retenían bruscamente cuando sintió las manos de ella recorrer su pecho antes de comenzar a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

¡Por Merlín! Aquello era una tortura; una lenta y deliciosa tortura...

Sintió el escozor de la excitación en las manos. Las separó del cuerpo donde habían estado situadas hasta el momento y las acercó al borde de la camiseta de Hermione.

-No... -murmuró Hermione sujetándole las manos y poniéndolas encima de la cabeza de Draco.

-Hermione... -susurró mientras se alzaba en busca de su boca.

Hermione se acercó y lo besó durante unos breves segundos.

-Déjame a mi... -lo besó de nuevo dejando a Draco con ganas de más -Por favor... -

En respuesta Draco soltó aire bruscamente e intentó relajarse pese a tener todo el cuerpo en tensión.

Hermione se deslizó por el cuerpo masculino y continuó con su tarea de desabrochar los botones de la camisa; sabiendo que Draco la entendía.

Se deleitó pasando las manos por el torso terso y endurecido por el ejercicio que había quedado al descubierto.

Aquel era su espectáculo, su dominio; un proceso del que quería controlar cada paso, y Draco no sólo no se había opuesto sino que se había relajado quedándose a su merced, dejando que fuera ella la que hiciera lo que quisiera, que obtuviera lo que consideraba necesario.

Draco cerró los ojos como si fuera a echarse una siesta y Hermione se sintió estúpida. Estúpida porque pese a las incontable ocasiones en las que habían hecho el amor, antes y después de que él se marchara, le resultaba todo mucho más fácil al saber que él no la estaba mirando, lo cual era lo que él pretendía.

Sin dejar paso a la vergüenza o al arrepentimiento, posó las manos en el cinturón que gracias a Merlín era fácil de desabrochar y posteriormente se desabotonó los pantalones.

Deslizó las manos por cinturilla de los pantalones llevándose consigo también la última prenda que cubría a Draco. Él sin abrir los ojos alzó las caderas para que Hermione pudiera deshacerse de las prendas con más facilidad.

Y sólo cuando la ropa desapareció Draco se permitió relajarse y se tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama, después de quitarse él mismo la camisa.

Hermione extendió su brazo a ciegas, como si su mano se sintiera atraída por un imán y acarició con un dedo el miembro excitado de su acompañante que palpitaba y se alzaba como si siguiera su caricia. Draco soltó aire bruscamente y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha.

-Sabes pequeña... -murmuró Draco sin abrir los ojos mientras Hermione repetía la caricia provocándole otro estremecimiento -... estoy en desventaja... tú estás totalmente vestida... -

Hermione se acercó a sus labios.

-¿Me ayudas...? -

Draco abrió los ojos y la miró.

-Estaba rezando para que lo pidieras... -

* * *

Decir que Harry Potter estaba enfadado era quedarse corto, muy corto. Ginny rodó los ojos por tercera vez al ver como su novio daba la segunda vuelta a su despacho.

-Harry, cielo, no van venir antes por mucho que tú logres hacer un agujero en el suelo... -dijo divertida.

Harry la miró fulminándola con la mirada.

-Cómo no salgan en menos de una hora... -amenazó.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Ginny sonriendo mientras cruzaba las piernas y los brazos- ¿Vas a ir a buscarlos? -dijo arqueando las cejas.

-¡Cielos! ¡No! -exclamó con expresión horrorizada. -Te enviaré a ti... -añadió sonriendo cuando vio como la sonrisa de Ginny desaparecía y negaba con la cabeza.

-Ni lo sueñes, Potter... -se negó. -Soy aún demasiado inocente como para ver a mi mejor amiga haciendo según que cosas... -

Harry sonrió levemente durante un pequeño instante.

-Gin, ¿tú no viste nada? -preguntó frustrado mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo negro desordenándolo aún mas.

Ginny recordó de nuevo lo que había ocurrido.

Pansy y ella habían tenido que salir antes de lo previsto delante de toda aquellos posibles mortífagos porque Hermione se había negado, no porque le diera vergüenza ni nada por el estilo, sino porque algo la había perturbado y le había impedido salir al escenario.

Cuando se habían cruzado la había encontrado demasiado pálida pero no había podido preguntarle qué le ocurría por miedo a levantar sospechas. Después Pansy y ella junto con Tonks habían bailado provocando pero sin llegar a mostrar nada mientras ella veía como Ron se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo con cada silbido que les dedicaban los clientes de aquel bar. Por otra parte la cara de Harry cada vez más blanco tampoco presagiaba nada bueno. Finalmente ellos se habían contenido, pero ella, demasiado pendiente de ellos no había visto nada fuera de lo normal, al igual que Pansy y Tonks.

-No recuerdo a nadie en especial, Harry, lo siento... -dijo la joven.

-No te preocupes... -la tranquilizó Harry -ninguno vimos nada en especial...

-Espera... -dijo Ginny -Kris ha grabado todo desde mi colgante, tal vez podamos ver algo que se nos ha pasado... -

Harry sonrió y se acercó a la silla donde Ginny estaba sentada, y apoyando los brazos en los de la silla se acercó a la chica y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-Te quiero... -murmuró cuando ya se encaminaba hacia el exterior del despacho dónde se encontraban los demás.

-Ya, ya... -contestó Ginny con un movimiento de la mano - sólo por mi cuerpo... añadió divertida.

Harry se giró y la miró desde la cabeza hasta los pies, provocando que la chica se estremeciera.

-Ciertamente, ayuda... -admitió con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

-¡Harry! -Lo reprendió - Eso luego... Kristen, cámaras, ahora... - dijo mientras lo cogía de la mano y se acercaban a los demás miembros del equipo.

Media hora después Kristen les enseñaba imagen por imagen el rostro de los posibles mortífagos sin obtener nada hasta que un grito de Ginny los sobresaltó.

-¡Vuelve a la foto anterior! -Kristen hizo lo que le pedía y en las diferentes pantallas de ordenador apareció el rostro de un hombre castaño de ojos pequeños, color chocolate y con el rostro recién afeitado.

-¡Oh, por todos los magos! -exclamó incrédula.

-¿Qué sucede, pelirroja? ¿Quién es?- preguntó Blaise impaciente.

Ginny tragó saliva ruidosamente, antes de contestar.

-Creo que es Guy Granger, el padre de Hermione... -

* * *

_**Gracias, muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia, se que hace siglos que no la actualizo pero la verdad es que no sabía muy bien como continuarla.**_

_**Espero que os haya como poco, entretenido este capítulo.**_

_**A todas las personas que han dejado algún review... Os doy las GRACIAS! Y puesto que ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo, en el próximo pondré vuestros nombres.**_

_**Un besito!**_

_**``Silver Princess´´**_


	14. El joyero de Bellatrix

Capítulo 14:_ "El joyero de Bellatrix"_

Dios, ¿qué había sucedido para que todo se desbocara tanto? Ni siquiera sabía que hacía en aquella habitación al despertarse, era como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza dejándola aturdida, desorientada. Poco a poco las imágenes habían ido acudiendo a su cabeza como si de una película se tratara; Draco y ella haciendo el amor desesperadamente, ella corriendo por las oscuras calles sin escuchar las ordenes de Harry de que se detuviera, y el club. Allí había ocurrido todo, había salido al escenario junto con Tonks, mentalizada, dispuesta a hacer su trabajo cuando había visto entre el la gente a su padre.

Dejó que el agua helada al máximo de la ducha siguiera cayendo sobre ella mojando la bata de seda de Draco, era ridículo pero aquella tela sobre su cuerpo desnudo le proporcionaba seguridad, como si fuera un escudo que la protegiera de todo. El agua helada la despejaba era como si el dolor de cabeza fuera desapareciendo conforme el agua corría sobre su cuerpo.

Apoyó la frente contra la pared, cansada, sintiendo el chorro de agua sobre la nuca y sin previo aviso sintió como unos brazos fuertes más que abrazarla la sujetaban por la cintura. Ni siquiera tuvo el sobresalto inicial de no saber que había alguien con ella en el baño, simplemente se dejó sujetar por Draco utilizándolo como utilizaría una cuerda de salvamento. Solamente cuando el primer sollozo escapó de sus labios fue consciente de que estaba llorando, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Nunca le había gustado que la vieran llorar, odiaba mostrarse débil y vulnerable, por eso se había quedado noches enteras despierta, estudiando. Quería tener grandes conocimientos, quería forjarse un futuro, y los libros habían tenido un papel importante, después de todo, su madre siempre le había dicho que cuantas más cosas supiera mas le contaría a la gente engañarla y menos vulnerable se sentiría. Su madre, tendría que ir a verla en breve.

En ese momento, Draco decidió que ya había habido demasiada agua para todo el día, cerró el grifo sin decir nada, la tomó en brazos como si de una niña pequeña se tratara y la llevó a la habitación donde la depositó en el suelo, le quitó la bata totalmente empapada y la envolvió con una toalla enorme.

Hermione se dejó hacer y le siguió cuando la sujetó de la mano y la llevó a la cama aun envuelta en la toalla. Observó como él se acomodaba sobre las almohadas y después le daba un tirón del brazo para hacerla caer al lado suyo.

La abrazó apoyado en el respaldo de la cama y la miró. Hermione fue consciente en ese momento de que él no había dicho nada en toda la mañana, no había preguntado que hacía, no la había llamado loca por estar debajo del agua helada, ni había dicho nada cuando la había oído sollozar, simplemente se había limitado a estar junto a ella sin hacer preguntas, sin exigir respuestas y si había algo que Draco no soportaba era el no saber, a su juicio, ya había tenido mucha paciencia.

-¿Vas a decirme que ocurre? –

Hermione miró un punto fijo en la pared color crema y comenzó a explicárselo.

_

* * *

_

"_Sonrió al verlo con aquella combinación que lo caracterizaba de hombre sexy y desgarbado pero a la vez elegante. Sus ojos irradiaban paz, se le veía sereno y feliz. Intentó correr para alcanzarlo y que la estrechara entre sus brazos como siempre había hecho, pero sus pies a penas se movieron un centímetro. Miró sus piernas, parecían estar igual que siempre, sin embargo, parecía que cada una pesaba varias toneladas, era como si se hubieran anclado al suelo._

_Levantó la vista de nuevo y comprobó que él seguía allí observándola como si fuera el centro de su universo. Su aspecto físico era el mismo que cuando se marchó; el pelo seguía siendo negro y mantenía el último corte que se había realizado, su cuerpo seguía petrificado en los diecisiete años, igual que la última vez que lo tuvo entre sus brazos ya sin vida. Dios como quería abrazarlo, sentirlo de nuevo con ella. Intentó acercarse de nuevo pero sus pies no se lo permitieron._

_-Alex… por favor… -suplicó pidiéndole en silencio que se acercara a ella. El chico sonrió y se acercó pero se quedó lo suficientemente lejos para que Pansy no pudiera tocarlo, ni siquiera rozarlo._

_-Estas igual de preciosa que siempre –su voz sonó lejana como si sus palabras hubieran sido dichas en medio de un pasaje desértico. Pansy abrió levemente la boca, oír su voz de nuevo después de años había sido como recibir un golpe en medio del pecho. Estaba segura que de haber podido moverse habría dado un pequeño traspiés. Aquello no podía estar pasando, Alex había muerto, se dijo, era imposible que estuviera allí delante de ella, observándola como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada._

_-Pero… tú no puedes estar aquí, te fuiste… -respiró hondo, jamás había podido pronunciar las palabras muerte y Alex en la misma oración._

_-Sí, es cierto, sin embargo tú me necesitas y aquí estoy –contestó el chico sonriendo frente a la consternación de Pansy._

_-Yo no… -carraspeó al sentir que los ojos le escocían –es decir lo llevo sobrellevando varios años, no entiendo qué está pasando ¿Esto es un sueño? –preguntó _

_El chico asintió levemente sin perder nunca la sonrisa._

_-Me necesitas pero no por la razón que tú crees, no tiene que ver con mi hermana, ni con mi… -Se detuvo al ver como la que fue su novia cerraba los ojos ante la palabra que iba a pronunciar – marcha… -_

_Pansy lo miró agradecida._

_-Entonces no entiendo porque, justo ahora, tengo un sueño contigo ¿con quién tiene que ver? –_

_Alex dijo un solo nombre que hizo que la morena abriera los ojos desmesuradamente._

_-Dave Connor…-_

_-¿Qué? –preguntó sintiendo como le faltaba el aire, aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Estaba acostumbrada a ver casi cualquier cosa, tanto por su trabajo como por su naturaleza mágica, pero aquello claramente sobrepasaba los límites de su comprensión._

_-Te preocupa Dave Connor, te preocupa que esté casado y si no lo está, por qué hablaba de esa manera con aquella señora –Pansy negó con la cabeza, estupefacta mientras lo escuchaba hablar. – Pero sobre todas las cosas te mortifica no saber si me siento traicionado… -_

_-Eso es absurdo –lo interrumpió Pansy, nunca le había gustado que la psicoanalizaran –Tú no estás, puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quiera –dijo alzando la cabeza, orgullosa._

_Alex sonrió levemente._

_-¿Entonces por qué estás soñando con esto? –Pansy se dispuso a contestar pero escuchó como poco a poco un sonido irritante se iba introduciendo en aquel espacio, rompiendo la tranquilidad que allí reinaba. Alex continuó hablando. –Nuestro tiempo pasó, preciosa, debes continuar con tu vida, no quiero que un día te despiertes y te des cuenta de que te encuentras en una lujosa, pero solo acompañada por gatos…-_

_-No me gustan los gatos… -musitó._

_Alex sonrió._

_-Lo sé, es hora de que me vaya, sé feliz – Pansy movió el brazo hacia él. –Nos volveremos a encontrar algún día…- Pansy pudo escuchar como la voz iba desapareciendo poco a poco, pero aun así, logró escuchar algo – Te querré siempre…_

_-Yo también… -susurró, lo que no supo era si Alex lo había escuchado"_

Se despertó sobresaltada y le costó reconocer donde se encontraba, inspiró hondo, había vuelto a soñar con él, hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás las pesadillas, sin embargo aquel sueño había sido tranquilizador, le había aportado paz. Se pasó la mano por la cara y notó que la llevaba llena de lágrimas. Maldita sea, necesitaba hablar con alguien, hablaría con Theo, Blaise y Draco, eso sí cuando se hubiera duchado.

* * *

Se apareció en el jardín trasero de la casa de sus padres. Eran las ocho de la mañana pero estaba segura que su madre estaría levantada. Siempre decía que era mejor descansar por la tarde cuando todo estuviera hecho que dormir mucho por la mañana. Inspiró aire profundamente.

Remus se había ofrecido a acompañarla en infinidad de ocasiones, pero ella había declinado la oferta amablemente. No sólo porque sabía que su madre no era muy amante de que su única hija pasara la mayor parte de su tiempo junto a un licántropo, si no porque sabía que Andrómeda Tonks no le contaría lo que quería contarle si alguien más iba con ella.

"Las cosas de familia se quedan en familia" Esa era una frase que había oído en infinidad de ocasiones. Si bien, su madre había desafiado a toda la familia Black al casarse con su padre, no dejaba de haber sido educada en medio de una estructura familiar demasiado férrea.

Entró por la puerta trasera de la cocina y solamente le dio tiempo a echar ligera mirada a la cocina en la que tantas veces había estado de pequeña con su madre, cuando ésta apareció ante ella. Tan parecida a su hermana Bellatrix, y a la vez tan distinta. Llevaba el cabello rizado castaño suelto que caía en cascada sobre sus hombros e iba elegantemente vestida, como si no hiciera menos de una hora que estaba despierta.

Andrómeda se acercó a su hija sin decir nada y la abrazó fuertemente como si temiera que Tonks fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Tonks le devolvió el abrazo extraña, su madre era cariñosa y le constaba que se preocupaba por ella pero Andrómeda Tonks no se caracterizaba por los abrazos precisamente, eso era una cosa más propia de su padre.

Tonks se separó de su madre con suavidad y la condujo a la sala de estar. La casa por lo que pudo observar la chica no había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que había estado allí, hacía ya tres meses. En el centro de la sala había una mesa grande de estilo antiguo rodeada por seis sillas del mismo estilo. Un poco más alejado de ella se encontraba un sofá de color negro que concordaba perfectamente con el resto de los muebles, y finalmente, todo el lugar se encontraba coronado por una gran lámpara de araña. Tonks sonrió levemente, su madre podría provenir de una de las familias más importantes y puras del mundo mágico pero el gusto que tenía para elegir objetos muggles que decoraran su casa era innegable.

Se sentó con Andrómeda en el mullido sofá y se giró para observarla.

-Mamá, ¿vas a decirme que sucede? –Andrómeda suspiró, Dora había heredado esa manera de ser tan directa de ella precisamente, pero era algo en veces como aquella odiaba.

Tonks vio como su madre se levantaba con un ágil movimiento y se acercaba hacia la repisa de la chimenea. No sabía que hacía hasta que la vio coger una serie de trozos de algo que podría haber sido en algún momento una especie de caja pequeña.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó entornando los ojos mientras observaba como su madre iba hacia ella con los trozos destrozados.

La mujer se acercó a su hija y le tendió aquellos restos mientras la chica la observaba desconcertada. Andrómeda no se sentó, cruzó los brazos como si tuviera frío y se dispuso a contarle a la chica la historia de aquello que en algún momento había sido un objeto.

-Hace tiempo, cuando yo tenía unos diez años y aún seguía estando protegida por el poder que tenía en el mundo mágico la "honorable y ancestral familia Black" –dijo con una sonrisa amarga – habíamos ido a la casa de Grimmauld Place y Bellatrix y yo salimos a jugar al parque que hay enfrente. Estando allí, Bella se cayó y un niño muggle se acercó para ayudarla a levantarse, al parecer el niño pensaba que empezaría a llorar porque cuando vio que no lo hacía la observó totalmente maravillado. Bella lo miró y sonrió –Tonks también sonrió imaginándose la situación – creó que fue una de las últimas veces que vi a mi hermana sonreír de verdad. –añadió mientras se sentaba.

-¿Qué pasó después de eso, mamá? -

-Me consta que Bella y ese niño no volvieron a verse, por lo menos mientras yo aun pertenecía a la familia, mamá jamás hubiera permitido que su primogénita se relacionara con un muggle. –Tonks elevó los ojos al cielo, un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Andrómeda que la miró y formó una sonrisa triste – Sí. Después de eso, Bella no podía dejar de pensar en aquel niño, por supuesto ella no decía nada, pero yo la conocía bien, cuando no estábamos siendo entrenadas para utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables, se encerraba en su habitación durante horas y horas, era el único lugar donde no tenía que preocuparse de que alguien le leyera la mente y averiguara algo que no podría haber explicado.

-Poco después, en la habitación de Bellatrix apareció un joyero, ese joyero –especificó señalando los restos que su hija tenía sobre su regazo. Andrómeda suspiró levemente. –Ese joyero me lo regaló tu tía a mi –Tonks abrió los ojos desconcertada, no se podía imaginar a la lugarteniente de Voldemort regalando algo de manera altruista aunque fuera a su hermana mediana.

–No me mires así, Dora, tu tía con diez años no era la persona que es ahora – "Si es que se la podía catalogar como persona" pensó la chica pero decidió que era más prudente no contradecirla; su madre quería a sus hermanas a pesar de todo, eso era lo que el resto de la familia Black no entendía –Me lo regaló cuando cumplí los cinco años y me dijo que cuando necesitara gritar o confesar un secreto que nadie pudiera saber lo abriera me desahogara y lo volviera a cerrar. Era un juego de niñas pero estando en una casa como aquella era muy útil –

Nymphadora asintió con comprensión, sabía cómo había sido aquella vida, no porque ella la hubiera padecido; ella siempre había contado con la comprensión de su padre y la preocupación de su madre, sino porque Sirius le había contado cómo había padecido aquel estilo de vida.

-Le di a Bellatrix ese joyero cuando pensé que ella lo podía necesitar más que yo… - La mujer se perdió en sus pensamientos –y lo di por perdido hace muchos años, hasta que hace una semana me llegó con una lechuza –

-¿Cómo sabes que es ese joyero? –Preguntó Tonks entornando los ojos -¿Cómo sabes que te lo ha enviado ella? –dijo siento lógica.

-Podría reconocerlo en cualquier parte, es plata tallada por elfos. Puedes llevártelo y hacer que lo analicen y comprobarás como se corroboran mis palabras – Respondió su madre fijando su vista en el infinito.

-De acuerdo, me lo llevaré –Asintió.

Andrómeda sonrío y volvió a fijar su vista en Tonks.

-No esperaba menos de ti, cielo –dijo acariciándole el pelo.

-¿Qué significado tiene que te lo haya enviado ahora y en este estado? –Preguntó sacando a la aurora que llevaba dentro.

-Se ha acabado la tregua –contestó simplemente – quiero que te protejas, Dora, y a todos los que tienes alrededor, a mi no me hará daño, al menos no directamente, a fin de cuentas soy una sangre pura –dijo con hastío. –pero sabe que si te hace daño a ti… - Drómeda dejó la frase incompleta.

-Te prometo que me cuidaré, no te preocupes –Su madre asintió brevemente.

-Dora, cariño ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Ha sucedido algo? –La voz de Ted Tonks que se acercaba a ellas aún medio dormido y en pijama, las sobresalto.

Tonks formó su mejor sonrisa. Adoraba a su padre, era un ser enormemente dulce y tierno como una vez lo había caracterizado Hermione, en aquel momento estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con ella. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No, no te preocupes papá, me voy ya, sólo he venido a preguntarle a mamá como hace ese bizcocho de chocolate que le sale de vicio –dijo girándose hacia su madre y guiñándole un ojo y provocando que ésta sonriera ligeramente. – Por cierto, mamá, ese niño que viste en el parque, ¿sabes su nombre? –

-No, he querido averiguarlo pero no lo he podido localizar –dijo con pesadumbre.

-¿Qué niño, Drómeda? –preguntó su marido, suspicaz –

-Nada papá, un niño que vio el otro día cuando fue a comprar –Intercedió la muchacha. Veía a su madre demasiado pálida, no creía que aguantara otra sesión de recuerdos. –Me voy ya, os quiero –le dio un beso a cada uno y cuando llegó a su madre cogió el joyero y lo guardó el bolso que llevaba –me llevo esto, te lo traeré en cuanto pueda – Andrómeda asintió como única respuesta antes de que su hija se desapareciera.

Lo que no supieron fue si Dora oyó el comentario que hizo Ted a su esposa.

-Vamos a desayunar y ahora me cuentas que ha sucedido. ¡Oh, vamos cielo! – añadió al ver su cara de sorpresa - ¿No creerás que no sé cuando mi hija me está mintiendo, verdad? –la mujer solo sonrío y dejó que su marido la abrazara por los hombros hasta llegar a la cocina.

* * *

-Ginny ¿Qué es ese ruido? –preguntó Harry desde el cuarto de baño donde se estaba duchando.

La muchacha sonrió mientras se acercaba a la ventana donde una pequeña lechuza picoteaba el cristal. "¡Cómo para ocultarle algo!". Menos mal que el fino oído de Harry le importaba poco o nada, total no tenía nada que esconderle.

-¡Una carta de Neville! –dijo alzando la voz para que la oyera. Acarició con suavidad a la pequeña lechuza antes de que emprendiera el vuelo.

Sonrío al pensar en Neville. Era su amigo desde que había entrado a Hogwarts; por eso le había pedido a ella que fuera con él al baile el año en el que Harry participaba en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, según le había dicho cuando se lo había pedido era con la única chica con la que no temía hacer el ridículo. Ella se había reído y había aceptado. Su sonrisa se amplió al recordar que había vuelto a las ocho de la mañana a su habitación, por supuesto, sus compañeras de habitación no se habían creído que entre ella y Neville no había ocurrido nada. Se encogió de hombros, tampoco es que le importara mucho lo que esas chicas opinaran o dejaran de opinar.

Neville había sido su más firme apoyo en determinados momentos de su vida. Estaba segura y el chico también lo sabía que si no hubiera podido contar con él, el tiempo que estuvo en Hogwarts mientras Harry andaba por ahí buscando Horrocruxes tal vez los Carrow habrían acabado con ella.

Siempre recordaría aquel día que el miedo y la desesperación la superaron y terminó llorando sola en la torre de Astronomía. Ni siquiera lo había visto venir, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que tampoco lo había oído llegar, sólo había sentido su presencia cuando se había sentado a su lado y con suavidad la había atraído hacía él y sin decir nada había dejado que llorara, que se desahogara. Ella odiaba que alguien la viera llorar y Neville lo sabía, asique no había dicho nada, cuando había conseguido dejar de llorar simplemente le había tendido la mano para que se levantara y no había hecho mención alguna a su estado, de hecho, seguía sin hacerlo y ella le estaba agradecida por ello.

Sintió como los brazos de Harry, que acababa de salir de la ducha, la envolvían al tiempo que depositaba un suave beso en su cabeza.

-¿Qué dice el nuevo profesor de Herbología? –preguntó sonriendo.

-Dice que… -dijo Ginny leyendo la carta con rapidez - ¡lo han hecho jefe de la casa Gryffindor, Harry! – exclamó emocionada girándose para abrazarlo.

Harry comenzó a reír ante la emoción que demostró su novia por la noticia. Sonrió cuando observó como su ceño se fruncía.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó ofendida cruzando los brazos por debajo del pecho.

-De tu reacción –contestó dándole un ligero beso en la frente - ¿Estás contenta, verdad? –pregunto.

Ginny asintió.

-Mucho, no te molesta ¿no?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Harry arqueó las cejas.

-¿El qué?-preguntó -¿Qué empieces a saltar como una histérica porque a Neville le hayan concedido el honor de ser el jefe de la casa? –

Observó como su novia asentía demasiado seria para su gusto y rodó los ojos.

-No, preciosa –negó abrazándola de nuevo –no me molesta en absoluto. Yo tengo a Hermione, tú tienes a Neville –concluyó antes de besarla apasionadamente.

La muchacha no pudo ni quiso evitar sonreír dentro del beso al pensar en las palabras de Harry.

"Él tenía a Hermione, ella tenía a Neville"

Tan simple como eso.

* * *

Hermione se acercó a la puerta de la habitación poniéndose el abrigo y pensando que todo lo que le había contado a Draco lo tendría que contar de nuevo delante de todos cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

Frunció el ceño, era raro que llamaran a esa hora, sus amigos deberían estar yendo hacia la comisaría muggle. Miró hacia el baño donde Draco estaba terminando de vestirse y cogió su varita de la mesilla antes de acercarse a la puerta para abrirla. Encontrar allí a aquella persona la dejó durante unos segundos petrificada.

La mujer que se alzaba ante ella formó una sonrisa ladeada breve.

-Buenos días, Granger –

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces antes de que una sola palabra lograra salir de su boca.

-Buenos días, señora Malfoy -saludó antes de llamar a Draco sin apartar los ojos de Narcissa.-

Draco Malfoy salió del baño con los pantalones y los zapatos puestos pero con la camisa sin abotonar, preocupado por el tono que había utilizado Hermione.

Se acercó a la puerta donde Hermione permanecía estática.

-¿Mamá? –preguntó sorprendido y se acercó para abrazarla. Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento y se apartó de la puerta para que Narcissa pudiera entrar. -¿Qué haces aquí? – la chica escuchó la pregunta que había querido hacer al segundo de abrir la puerta.

Narcissa sonrió a su hijo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo venir a verte? –preguntó la mujer con cierta sorna. Pero sin dejar contestar a Draco, añadió –Tengo que hablar contigo –dijo totalmente seria. Se giró hacia Hermione –De hecho, tengo que hablar con los dos…-

* * *

**Si ya lo sé llevo casi un año sin actualizar y me merezco todo lo que queráis decirse sin embargo, os pido un poco de piedad porque como algunas sabéis no he tenido una buena racha. No obstante en mi perfil explico porque he tardado tanto. **

**Muchísimas gracias a las que, a pesar de todo, habéis regresado para leer este capítulo. Y ahora sí, pienso terminar esta historia por vosotras, porque a pesar de que me había ausentado habéis seguido leyendo y mandándome mensajes, muchísimas gracias!**


	15. Asesina

Capítulo 15: _"Asesina"_

Miró a su alrededor y suspiró. Todos estaban agotados, él mismo no había pegado ojo, apenas, en toda la noche. A las tres de la mañana habían llamado del Ministerio avisando de que el cadáver de otra chica había aparecido en los alrededores de Londres. Había sido colgar el teléfono y recibir otra llamada de Kingsley hecho un basilisco preguntándole si estaban trabajando o de vacaciones. Cuando le había contestado malhumorado que estaban haciendo lo que podían dadas las circunstancias, el hombre le había pedido disculpas y le había explicado que Astoria Greengrass estaba presionando demasiado a su tío del Wizengamot y éste en consecuencia a él. Conclusión Greengrass saldría hacia allí por la mañana.

Observó a los miembros de su equipo, eran las seis de la mañana y llevaban ya bastante tiempo levantados, los únicos que faltaban allí eran Hermione y Malfoy ya que su amiga le había pedido permiso para acercarse a casa de su madre haber si conseguía algo de información acerca de porque su padre se encontraba en aquel pub el día que habían ido de incógnito.

-De acuerdo, escuchadme –comenzó a hablar haciendo que el suave murmullo de sus compañeros cesara, miró a Pansy antes que a nadie que lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados – Se que esto va a resultar bastante difícil especialmente para ti y para Hermione pero no he conseguido hacer nada, Greengrass estará aquí probablemente antes del medio día. – Harry la observó esperando una reacción similar a la que había tenido la primera vez que le había comentado que tendrían que trabajar con ella. Sin embargo nada de eso sucedió. La muchacha lo miró con los ojos fríos que antaño había utilizado en Hogwarts, como si no le importara en absoluto que la que podría haber sido su cuñada apareciera por allí.

Harry asintió mencionar nada más al respecto.

-Por otra parte, Malfoy y Hermione han ido a casa de los Granger a ver si conseguimos algo y el joyero que Tonks –miró a la mujer que le sonrió levemente – trajo de Bellatrix, está en el departamento de objetos oscuros siendo analizado por Luna y su equipo. Miró a su novia. –Encárgate de llamarla en cuanto acabe la reunión – la chica asintió levemente sin molestarse en absoluto por el tono autoritario.

-Cómo todos sabéis otra chica ha aparecido muerta a las afueras de Londres. Tonks, Remus, Nott y Pansy idos ya a la escena del crimen a ver si se trata de nuestro caso o no. –Éstos se levantaron con un ruido de las sillas y sin decir nada, salieron de la sala.

Harry centró su vista en Blaise Zabini que lo miró alzando una ceja sin inmutarse por no haber sido enviado con Pansy y Nott a examinar la escena del crimen.

-Quiero que vayas a ver a Kristen y mediante los videos que grabó en el club hagas una lista de los mortífagos que habían allí–

Posteriormente centró su vista en Ron que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Quiero que averigües todo lo que ha estado haciendo el padre de Hermione en los últimos años, si ha ido al médico, si se ha comprado un perro o si duerme en el sofá porque su mujer no lo deja dormir con ella. –dijo fastidiado – Averigua donde está y conviértete en su sombra ¿de acuerdo? –Ron asintió totalmente serio. –Posó su vista sobre los tres, alternativamente- Hermione no sabe nada de esto y no quiero que se entere hasta que venga, hable con ella y me diga que ha dicho su madre ¿entendido? –

Se presionó el puente de la nariz con gesto cansado cuando ellos asintieron.

-Bien, a trabajar – dijo antes de levantarse siendo imitado por los tres restantes de su equipo.

* * *

Miró a Hermione que no había abierto la boca desde que habían salido del hotel. Estaba algo pálida y saltaba a la vista que estaba preocupada, sin embargo se mostraba calmada, inmutable.

Suspiró exhalando aire con pesadez. Prefería mil veces verla gritando, enfadada y rompiendo cosas antes que ser consciente de la tormenta de sentimientos que se desarrollaba en su interior sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Ni siquiera podía hacerse una idea de cómo se sentía y lo sabía. Si hubiera sido el nombre de Lucius Malfoy el que hubiera aparecido en medio de una investigación en curso no se habría extrañado, probablemente incluso todos lo hubieran esperado; pero que apareciera Guy Granger era algo que los había descolocado. Que apareciera un muggle implicado ya era extraño pero que además fuera el padre de Hermione no podía ser una pura coincidencia, de hecho él nunca había creído en las coincidencias.

Aparcó el coche en pocos segundos y esperó a que Hermione saliera del coche pero ésta no parecía ser consciente de que ya habían llegado a la casa de sus padres. Alargó el brazo con tranquilidad y con el dorso de los dedos le acarició la mejilla, provocando que ella girara el rostro para mirarlo con los ojos marrones cargados de miedo.

-Va a salir bien, pequeña – dijo rozando con el dedo pulgar el labio inferior de la chica. Hermione parpadeó – Todo va a salir bien ¿de acuerdo? –preguntó sólo para hacer que hablara.

-De acuerdo… -contestó en un murmullo apenas audible. Draco frunció levemente el ceño sabiendo que no iba a decir nada más y se acercó para darle un suave besó rozando apenas los labios de ella.

-Es hora de salir… - le dijo apartándose unos pocos centímetros -¿quieres que me quede aquí? –preguntó acariciándole el brazo a través del suéter de lana con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes logrando que un poco de la tensión que la castaña estaba soportando desapareciera.

-No, por favor… –negó con el miedo reflejado en la mirada.

Cerró los ojos, odiaba sentirse así. Le daba auténtico pavor entrar en la casa en la que se había criado. Hacía años que no hablaba con sus padres, se había alejado de ellos para protegerlos de un posible ataque de mortífagos y no sabía que había sucedido con sus vidas. Sí, era cierto que en Navidad y por su cumpleaños se enviaban alguna que otra carta y que de vez en cuando se pasaba por la casa con la capa que Harry le dejaba y echaba un vistazo a través de las ventanas pero nunca llegaba a entrar por miedo a que alguien pudiera verla.

Miró a Draco que la observaba con tranquilidad, esperando, sin impacientarse.

-No sé lo que me puedo encontrar en mi propia casa –dijo informándole de sus pensamientos con pesadumbre.

-No eres una cobarde, Granger –dijo totalmente serio – así que demuéstralo y sal del coche –

Sonrió levemente. Draco sabía sus defectos, sus fallos y si había algo que no soportaba era que la consideraran una cobarde. Daba igual lo que ella pensara, no quería que la gente la calificara de esa manera, especialmente Draco. Lo que no sabía era que el heredero de los Malfoy no la consideraba en absoluto una cobarde.

* * *

Se situó cerca de la entrada al hospital St Charles donde Pansy había sido ingresada hacía ya un par de semanas. Acababa de terminar de redactar la lista que Potter le había pedido que hiciera con Kristen cuando se había dado cuenta de que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que hacerle una visita al Doctor Connor.

Una sonrisa ladeada se formó en su cara. Pansy lo mataría en el momento en el que se enterara que había estado allí sin embargo aún recordaba como el día anterior se había presentado en su habitación junto a Draco y Nott, que la miraban con recelo, diciendo que tenía algo que contarles.

Probablemente si otra persona le hubiera venido diciendo que acababa de soñar con su amigo fallecido años atrás, le habría enviado directamente a que lo examinaran en un Hospital psiquiátrico muggle o hubiera sido enviado a San Mungo por medio de un traslador. Sin embargo, había sido Pansy la que había llamado a su puerta y precisamente ella era la que nunca hablaba de Alex si podía evitarlo. Así que había abierto la puerta de la habitación dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

_(Flash Back)_

_Miró a Draco y Nott con los ojos entrecerrados nada más dejarlos traspasar la puerta, sólo había hecho falta una mirada para saber que ellos tampoco tenían ni idea de que iba todo aquello._

_No era la primera vez que su amiga soñaba con Alex, pero si era la primera vez que había ido a decírselo a ellos nada mas suceder. Pansy Parkinson siempre había sido considerada como "la Princesa de Hielo" dentro de Slytherin, un título que lejos de agradarles, detestaban. Si bien era cierto que podía mostrarse fría e inalterable como un iceberg, también era verdad que lejos de miradas indiscretas se mostraba comprensiva y amigable. Sin embargo ni a ellos ni a nadie les había dicho nada de las pesadillas que le habían estado robando el sueño tras la muerte de Alex hasta que éstas habían desaparecido, por eso le resultaba tan extraño que se presentara allí precisamente después de que una de ellas tuviera lugar._

_-¿Te importaría sentarte y explicarnos a que viene todo esto? –Preguntó Draco exasperado, quería saber que pasaba y quería saberlo ya._

_-He soñado con Alex- se limitó a contestar mientras se sentaba con un aire demasiado despreocupado como para ser real._

_-Sí, eso es lo que te he oído repetir tres veces, ahora, ¿te importaría explicarnos qué has soñado? –_

_Pansy miró a Theo, intentando mantener sus nervios a raya, sin hacerle caso al tono imperativo de Draco que, estaba segura, escondía preocupación. Theodore Nott siempre era el más tranquilo de los cuatro, su lema era "si no puedes mejorar el silencio, es mejor que no digas nada"_

_-Una mañana que fui a una chocolatería que se encuentra a dos calles de aquí, me encontré con el médico muggle que me trató cuando fui atropellada… -_

_Observó como Blaise se sentaba con aire despreocupado en el sillón mullido que había cerca de la ventana como si fuera a escuchar uno de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo._

_-Lo escuché hablar con la dueña del local de lo que le costaba dejar rendida a quien, por como hablaba de ella, supuse que sería su mujer, Nicole… -_

_Draco enarcó una ceja, mientras la observaba apoyado, con los brazos cruzados, contra la pared. Pansy Parkinson no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser una de esas personas que con decirles el nombre de alguien una vez se acordaba de él, a menos que a esa persona la considerara importante. Aún recordaba cuando estando en Hogwarts más de una vez y de dos se había olvidado del nombre de alguna de las chicas de turno con las que él salía y eso le había costado que una gran parte del sector femenino le tuviera ojeriza, por supuesto, el sentimiento de ella hacia las chicas era recíproco. _

_-Poco después de eso me invitó a desayunar y le puse como excusa que estaba demasiado ocupada, lo cual era verdad –añadió necesitando justificarse._

_-Es bastante obvio que te interesa.-Sonrió cuando Pansy lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco. –Si no te interesara no nos estarías hablando de él – se vio obligado a explicar. - Si lo que te preocupa es que esté casado… –_

_Pansy sonrió con tristeza._

_-Todos sabemos que los que hemos sido Slytherin para bien o para mal no nos dejamos llevar tanto por lo que está bien o no, si ansiamos conseguir algo lo logramos, sea cual sea el medio para conseguirlo. –dijo sin que los tres chicos se mostraran sorprendidos o escandalizados por sus palabras._

_Theo entrecerró los ojos marrones sin saber exactamente hasta donde quería llegar su amiga._

_-Entiendo que hayas soñado con Alex ahora que te has dado cuenta que existen otros hombres aparte de nosotros tres – dijo con sorna haciendo que Pansy sonriera y le tirara un cojín a la cabeza que el chico esquivó sin ningún problema –lo que no entiendo es por qué nos lo cuentas cuando nunca lo has hecho –_

_-Os lo digo porque esta vez no ha sido una pesadilla. - Se pasó la mano por el flequillo sin saber cómo explicar lo que había sentido – se que va a soñar extraño, pero ha sido como si se estuviera dándome permiso, como si se estuviera despidiendo… -Bufó al saber que sonaba como una desquiciada –No sé cómo explicarlo… personas muertas que regresan en sueños… -dijo bajando la mirada, sintiéndose derrotada y perdiendo la emoción que la había empujado a hablar con ellos._

_Blaise se levantó sin esfuerzo del sillón y se sentó al lado de ella pasándole un brazo por el hombro, atrayéndola hacia él._

_-No estás loca, preciosa, al menos no más de lo que lo estabas anoche –dijo haciendo que la chica sonriera entre sus brazos._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer con el buen doctor? –preguntó Theo con burla_

_-Absolutamente nada –dijo negando con la cabeza repetidas veces haciendo que los rizos negros se movieran en todas direcciones - ¡es un muggle! Me niego a explicarle en qué consiste el mundo de la magia – explicó ante las miradas interrogativas de sus amigos._

_Draco formó una sonrisa torcida mientras observaba la cara de irritada de su amiga._

_-Bueno, Hermione es la amiga de San Potter, y mírame… -dijo fingiendo fastidio._

_(Fin Flash Black)_

Sí, solamente hacía falta mirar a Draco Malfoy para saber que no siempre las cosas salen como se planean.

Miró su reloj de pulsera de última gama. Aún faltaban unos minutos para que "el buen doctor" terminara su turno. Esperaría a que terminara, después de todo Pansy se lo merecía.

* * *

Era curioso que el solo hecho de llamarla cobarde provocara ese efecto en ella. Medio minuto después de haberlo mencionado Hermione había salido del coche con cabezonería suficiente como para enfrentarse a lo que quiera que le esperara dentro de la casa en la que se había criado.

Posicionado unos pasos detrás de ella frunció el ceño al observar como llamaba por tercera vez, pulsando el timbre y posteriormente golpeando con los nudillos en la puerta de aquella remodelada casa victoriana.

Decidió acercarse más a ella cuando Hermione lo miró con gesto preocupado. Por lo que tenía entendido la señora Granger no trabajaba desde hacía un par de años y se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en casa. Se asomó por la ventana que daba a la sala de estar y por el hueco que dejaban sin tapar las cortinas vislumbro un pequeño movimiento.

Se giró hacia la chica que había seguido todos sus movimientos desde la entrada.

-Hay alguien dentro –

Hermione frunció el ceño y volvió a llamar a la puerta pulsando el timbre ininterrumpidamente varias veces.

-¡Mamá! –llamó –¿estás ahí? Soy yo, Hermione… ¿mamá? –volvió a preguntar no creyéndose que su madre no le abriera la puerta.

Justo en el momento en el que se estaba planteando sacar la varita y murmurar un simple "Alohomora" para abrir la puerta oyó girar el pomo y vio como posteriormente su madre aparecía en el umbral.

El estado que presentaba aquella mujer que decía ser su madre la dejó petrificada en el sitio. Jean Granger que toda su vida se había caracterizado por ser una mujer que siempre iba bien vestida, perfectamente maquillada para que pareciera que no lo iba, y que nunca llevaba un pelo fuera de su sitio; se encontraba frente a ella mucho más delgada que la última vez que la había visto. La examinó como acostumbraba a examinar todo en su trabajo. Las ojeras moradas opacaban su mirada marrón que siempre había sido clara y directa, y su sonrisa amable había quedado escondida detrás de un labio fruncido que a juzgar por las arrugas que Hermione podía observar alrededor de él, era, últimamente, permanente en el gesto de su madre.

Alzó la vista para mirarla a los ojos cuando comenzó a hablar.

-¿Hermione, cielo, eres tú? –

La chica forzó una suave sonrisa y giró la cabeza buscando a Draco. El rubio se acercó un poco a ellas y saludo a la señora que claramente lo miraba con una mezcla de desconfianza y miedo. La observó durante unos segundos esperando que se lanzara a los brazos de su hija y la abrazara pero nada de eso ocurrió.

-Señora Granger, soy Draco Malfoy –dijo alargando la mano para la que la señora la estrechara.

Draco frunció el ceño cuando percibió como la mano que se acercaba a la suya temblaba ligeramente antes de llegar a tocarlo.

-¿Podemos entrar, señora? –preguntó consciente de la rapidez anormal con la que la mujer había apartado la mano.

Jean miró a Hermione que permanecía en un segundo plano dejando hablar al chico rubio, como si ella no pudiera articular palabra. Desvió la mirada de los ojos marrones de su hija cuando ésta le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad que cuando la observaba fascinada con tres años.

Hermione había cambiado mucho. Se había alejado de ellos, sus padres, al igual que se había alejado de la niña inquieta, insegura y preguntona que una vez había sido. Era obvio que ya no necesitaba que nadie le solucionara sus problemas, ni que su madre le contara un cuento antes de dormir para que no tuviera pesadillas. Su hija había cambiado mucho en esos siete años, no había que ser un genio para saberlo; se apreciaba solo con mirarla, sin embargo, ¿quién no había cambiado…?

Fijó su vista en los ojos grises del chico que la miraban impaciente y con el ceño levemente fruncido, esperando una respuesta.

-Estoy muy ocupada, tal vez en otra ocasión… -desechó la visita como tantas otras veces lo había hecho con sus vecinas. Si Guy se enteraba que alguien había estado en casa sin estar él presente…

Intentó apartarse para cerrar la puerta con rapidez pero la mano de Draco en ella se lo impidió. Arrugó el ceño dispuesta a decirle que se fuera de su propiedad pero la voz de Hermione, que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada la sorprendió.

-Mamá será solo un momento, te lo prometo – Hermione carraspeó brevemente, al escuchar como había sonado su propia voz, con una mezcla de miedo y ruego. – Se trata de un caso importante… por favor…-

Jean parpadeó y asintió con un golpe seco de la cabeza para después apartarse y dejarles un hueco para que pudieran entrar en la vivienda.

Justo en el momento en el que entraron Hermione miró a Draco preocupada; el olor que les inundó las fosas nasales era claramente a alcohol. Miró alrededor extrañada y hastiada, en su casa nunca había habido alcohol, ni siquiera una botella para los invitados, sus padres lo odiaban.

Siguió a su madre hasta la sala de estar acompaña de cerca por Draco que observaba todo a su alrededor sin decir nada. Al llegar allí se sorprendió al ver como el cristal del marco que contenía una foto suya en la que aparecía sonriendo con la carta de Hogwarts estaba totalmente resquebrajado, como si alguien le hubiera dado un gran golpe. Suspiró y se giró hacia su madre que se había sentado en el borde de un sillón marrón.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a esa foto? –preguntó, sacando a la aurora que llevaba dentro y observando como la mujer se retorcía las manos nerviosa.

-Se debe haber caído –

Draco alzó una ceja ante la respuesta. No sólo no había levantado la vista para mirarles sino que un escalofrío había recorrido todo su cuerpo al recordar como había sucedido el episodio que había tenido como consecuencia que el cristal se rompiera. Porque era obvio que se acordaba perfectamente de lo que había ocurrido y él comenzaba a hacerse una idea bastante cercana de lo que había sucedido.

-Mamá –dijo arrodillándose delante de ella -¿Dónde está papá? –preguntó tomándole las manos que las tenía fuertemente apretadas y frías sobre el regazo.

-¿Tu padre? –preguntó con la vista fija en un punto que Hermione no podía discernir.

-Sí, mamá, ¿dónde está, ahora?-

Draco miró a Hermione en silencio. Hermione era cariñosa, amable, por eso no quería decirle la conjetura a la que estaba llegando. Sabía que lo más probable era que ella también lo estuviera pensando, sin embargo al tratarse de sus padres…

-Está trabajando, por supuesto –dijo mostrándose algo molesta porque ella considerara otras opciones – alguien tiene que traer dinero a casa…-se calló un momento y se levantó del asiento –Creo que es hora de que os vayáis, estoy muy ocupada aquí y si tu padre llega y no está la comida… -

-¿Qué? –preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados –

-Oh nada, nada… -dijo girándose sorprendida hacia la chica como si no fuera consciente de que había dicho algo aparte de que su marido estaba en el trabajo.

-Señora Granger –La llamó Draco interponiéndose en su camino, haciendo que se detuviera – me temo que su marido hoy va a tener que comer solo, va a tener que venir con nosotros –

-¿Cómo dice? –titubeó apartándose unos pasos de él – Yo no voy a ir con usted a ningún sitio. Hermione dile que no voy a ir a ningún sitio contigo… -dijo convencida de que su hija le iba a dar la razón.

Hermione sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban, incluso notaba como la presión sanguínea le iba descendiendo por momentos. Era cierto que había llegado allí sin tener ni siquiera una mínima idea de lo que se iba a encontrar pero lo que jamás hubiera esperado era encontrarse con su madre en aquel estado.

-Lo siento, pero Draco tiene razón, tienes que venir con nosotros – se escuchó a si misma hablar pero era como si otra persona hablara por ella. Dios lo único que quería era esconderse entre las sabanas y que los días pasaran uno detrás de otro hasta que aquel caso que estaba haciendo tambalear su mundo estuviera resuelto. Apartó la culpa que comenzaba a embargarla y se centró en sacar a su madre de allí. "Una cosa detrás de otra" pensó recordando las palabras que una vez le había dicho la profesora McGonagall.

-Pero mi marido… Hermione no puedes obligarme a ir contigo… -dijo Jean obcecada alzando la nariz, un gesto que a Draco le recordó a Hermione cuando creía tener la razón en algo.

-Señora, lo cierto es que si podemos, así que si es tan amable de acompañarnos… Enseguida estará de vuelta, incluso antes de que su marido haya vuelto… - Y con esas palabras el chico dio por concluida la discusión.

Exhaló aire lentamente al comprobar que la mujer no volvía a replicar. Había sido consciente del momento exacto en el que Hermione se había dado cuenta de que su madre hablaba y actuaba como una mujer maltratada. Había visto como los sentimientos de miedo, pena y desilusión la embargaban y como los había contenido en menos de medio minuto para centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Era fuerte, siempre lo había sido, por eso lo había atraído desde el primer momento, sin embargo, no sabía si la alumna número uno de Hogwarts podría soportar todo lo que se le venía encima.

* * *

Estaba cansado, había sido un día tremendamente ajetreado. Un accidente de tráfico había tenido lugar cerca del hospital y en uno de los coches iba un niño que aún estaba en observación, aunque por las pruebas que le habían hecho estaba perfectamente. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que un hombre alto, de raza negra y bastante corpulento le seguía de cerca intentando hablar con él.

Solamente cuando el hombre le tocó el hombro, se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

-Disculpa, ¿eres Dave Connor, no? –preguntó Blaise con una leve sonrisa.

-Sí, y tú eres… -

-Blaise Zabini; soy amigo de Pansy Parkinson -aclaró al ver la cara de confusión del médico.

-Sí, me acuerdo de ella ¿Le ha pasado algo? –

Blaise miró al chico, examinando su expresión preocupada y sonrió levemente.

-Pansy me ha dicho que la invitaste a desayunar pero que no pudo ir porque estábamos trabajando… -formó una sonrisa ladeada –pasaba por aquí y me parecía interesante saber quien eras –

Dave alzó una ceja divertido al tiempo que lo examinaba de arriba a abajo .

-Así que tú eres el típico amigo protector –afirmó.

-Exacto. Lleva cuidado con ella porque si le pasa algo puedes salir mal parado… - Le informó y sin decir nada más se fue tan sigilosamente como había llegado.

Dave lo miró mientras se marchaba. Le había caído bien Blaise Zabini, se preocupaba por su amiga y a él le interesaba Pansy desde que la había visto tumbada en una de las camas del hospital dándole puñetazos a la almohada. Le había hecho gracia la manera en la que le había, prácticamente, exigido, que le diera el alta.

Sonrió mientras volvía de nuevo al Hospital, todavía tenía tiempo para comprobar la dirección la señorita Parkinson antes de recoger a Nicole.

* * *

Nada más llegar a la recepción del hotel supo que algo iba mal. Siempre había sabido cuando algo iba mal. Sonrió levemente mientras pulsaba el botón del ascensor. Alex en más de una ocasión le había dicho que era una nueva Trelawney, pero ella no creía en la adivinación, demasiado inexacta para su gusto.

-Hola preciosa –la saludo un divertido Blaise mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

Pansy lo miró sin saludar, fingiendo seriedad.

-¿Sabes? Si otra persona hubiera hecho eso, lo más probable es que estuviera en el suelo con mi pie en su garganta – dijo como si hablara del tiempo.

Blaise rió por lo bajo y se acercó a su oreja.

-Sería un placer estar debajo de ti, aunque fuera solo debajo del pie –

Lejos de sonrojarse por el comentario, Pansy le dio un golpe con el codo en el estómago, no demasiado fuerte pero haciendo que el chico hiciera un gesto de dolor como si le estuvieran enviando varios cruciatus a la vez.

-Vaya, vaya, si son el bueno para nada y la que se dedica a matar a sus novios…-

Pansy se tensó en los brazos del moreno al escuchar la voz que provenía desde apenas unos pasos por detrás de ellos. Se giró al mismo tiempo que Blaise; con la cara totalmente imperturbable, sin mostrar ni uno solo de los sentimientos que había expresado con su amigo momentos antes.

Sonrió con frialdad al más puro estilo Slytherin cuando miró a Astoria Greengrass a los ojos. Unos ojos tan parecidos a los de Alex pero tan desprovistos de cualquier emoción que habrían asustado al león más valiente de Gryffindor.

-Yo me dedicaré a matar a mis novios, pero por lo menos nadie de mi familia ha tenido que buscarme trabajo – la miro con repulsión –aunque claro, tú como eres una paria incluso entre las serpientes… - chasqueó la lengua negando con la cabeza mientras la miraba despectivamente desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

-Bueno querida –dijo Astoria escupiendo las palabras –por lo menos yo tengo familia, no como tú y estos tres idiotas, repudiados incluso por los vuestros… - siseó

Blaise la observó mientras la escuchaba hablar interponiéndose levemente entre las dos mujeres.

Astoria Greengrass llevaba el cabello que una vez había sido negro teñido de rubio y recogido en una colecta que le daba a su rostro cierto aire infantil que desaparecía en el momento en el que la mirabas a los ojos. Ojos azules fríos como el hielo que podían matar a una persona mirándola a los ojos sin ningún remordimiento. Su cuerpo seguía estando igual que la última vez que la había visto, huyendo, mientras Draco y él la perseguían.

No, no iba a permitir que aquello ocurriera otra vez, no iba a darle una excusa dejando que Pansy utilizara su varita y ella utilizara la suya para defenderse muy posiblemente con una Avada Kedavra.

Así que cogió a la morena por los hombros y la obligó a darse la vuelta para entrar al ascensor que acababa de abrir sus puertas.

-Suéltame Zabini –murmuró con una voz que hubiera hecho acobardarse al más valiente.

Éste utilizando la fuerza que tenía sin llegar a hacerle daño, la introdujo en el ascensor y pulsó el botón de la tercera planta mientras escuchaba las palabras que habían hecho que la chica encolerizara.

-Por mucho que intentes cambiar, estando ahora con Potter, nunca dejarás de ser una asesina… asesina… -

* * *

Uh la cosa se pone interesante, espero, por mi propio bien… En el próximo capítulo la conversación entre Draco y Narcissa. Sed compasivas que es la una de la mañana pero no quería que pasara un solo día mas sin subirlo… ;D

Por cierto **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS!** Espero que lo estéis pasándolo bien estas fiestas con toda la familia, y ya de paso me gustaría felicitaros el Año Nuevo también, si no actualizo antes, que lo intentaré.

Y ahora sólo me queda daros las _**GRACIAS**_a todas las personas que me habéis agregado a vuestros favoritos y a los que me han dejado un review, que son: **khpmi, luna-maga, Sabaana, cloepotter y blacmoon. ¡Gracias!**

Si alguien no quiere que lo mencione aquí, solo tiene que decírmelo en el mismo review.

Agradeceros la acogida después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar tanto en este Dramione como en el de _"Días de Sol" y poco más._

Y ya sabéis_, pulsad en "Review this Chapter" y una besazo enorme os será entregado._

_¡Sed felices!_


	16. Cuestión de confianza

Capítulo 16: _"Cuestión de confianza"_

Pansy miró alterada a Blaise que prácticamente la estaba arrastrando por el pasillo que llevaba hasta su habitación. Llegó hasta ella y ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntarle si llevaba la tarjeta que abría la puerta sino que le limitó a murmurar un rápido _Alohomora_ haciendo que la cerradura cediera con un pequeño chasquido.

No dijo nada cuando entraron en la habitación y con un gesto brusco la sentó encima de la cama.

-¿Se puede saber en que demonios estabas pensando? –preguntó hecho un basilisco.

-No sé de qué me hablas… - contestó ella desinteresadamente al tiempo que se tumbaba de manera despreocupada en la cama, apoyando su peso en los antebrazos.

Era imposible que Blaise supiera que había estado a punto de sacar la varita en medio de un hotel de muggles. Ni siquiera había rozado la empuñadura de su varita cuando el chico ya la estaba metiendo a la fuerza en el ascensor.

-Así que la niña no sabe de lo que hablo –dijo extendiendo las manos como si estuviera hablando para un público inexistente.

Pansy alzó las cejas haciendo una interpretación perfecta que hubiera engañado a cualquier persona; a cualquier persona que no la conociera como la conocían sus amigos.

-Has estado a punto de hechizar a Greengrass –dijo Blaise furibundo –cosa que no me importaría si no fuera porque ella puede matarte en menos de un segundo. – explicó al ver como la joven entrecerraba los ojos pensando que la estaba defendiendo.

-Sé defenderme solita, gracias –dijo levantándose de la cama y encarando al moreno. –Por si no lo recuerdas sé exactamente los mismos hechizos que ella, y sé cómo utilizarlos, no soy ninguna niñata estúpida que no sabe defenderse -

-¡Pues ahí abajo lo parecías! –dijo Blaise pasándose la mano por el pelo, alterado. – Joder Pansy, sé de sobra que sabes cómo defenderte. No me refiero a eso. Siéntate. –dijo mientras la sujetaba por los hombros y la sentaba el sillón marrón mullido que había al lado de la cama.

La chica lo miró en silencio sin saber a qué se refería exactamente.

Blaise le dio la espalda cuando ya la había sentado y centró su vista en la gente que pasaba por la calle con gruesos abrigos, dentro de poco sería Navidad. Pensó. Era curioso que no se hubiera dando cuenta antes.

-Es muy fácil ordenar a alguien que vaya y mate a grupo de personas, me da igual que sean magos o muggles… -dijo con voz ausente –pero lanzarle el "Avada" a alguien que te está mirando a la cara es mucho más difícil ¿Sabes por qué? –preguntó sin girarse.

Pansy negó con la cabeza, envuelta por la amargura que reflejaba la voz de chico. Parpadeó al darse de que Blaise no podía verla y pronunció un "no" que no fue más fuerte que un susurro.

Blaise sonrió con frialdad y se giró para mirarla.

-Porque te está mirando a los ojos y te está haciendo ver la mierda que eres y la basura en la que te has convertido. Para matar a alguien, Pansy, tienes que sentirte vacío, totalmente solo, no tener ni un solo amigo, ni una bonita casa, ni una familia… -

Pansy suspiró mientras sentía como la rabia se iba desvaneciendo. Sabía que Blaise había tenido que matar. Aquella vez que un grupo de mortífagos acompañados por Greyback lo habían descubierto hablando con Potter y que si sobrevivían ponían en peligro toda la operación.

Aún recordaba como cuando Theo, Draco y ella habían llegado, él solamente había guardado la varita y había dicho que ni siquiera lo había pensado. Sin embargo para ninguno había pasado desapercibido el tono impersonal y la frialdad que desde entonces reflejaban sus ojos.

* * *

Observó a Hermione que se encontraba con la mirada fija en el exterior del pequeño despacho, concretamente, en el lugar donde su madre estaba sentada mirando con recelo a Ginny que intentaba hablar con ella.

Hacía apenas media hora que habían abandonado la casa de los padres de Hermione y en esa media hora no había murmurado ni una sola palabra. No había mencionado nada sobre el estado en el que habían encontrado a Jean ni sobre los más que posibles abusos que había sufrido la mujer por parte de Guy Granger.

Soltó aire sin preocuparle en absoluto que los pensamientos de la chica se vieran interrumpidos, de hecho era eso lo que buscaba. Y al ver como Hermione se giraba para encararlo con el ceño fruncido fue consciente de que había cumplido su propósito.

-Hermione, sé que esto no lo esperabas pero vas a tener que enfrentarte a ello –dijo sin mostrar compasión alguna.

Hermione necesitaba asumir lo que había pasado y cuanto antes mejor. Así de simple. Era consciente de que Jean aún no había dicho nada que inculpara a su marido de alguna manera, pero había trabajado en demasiados casos de violencia como para poder darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido con una simple mirada.

La chica desvió la mirada a través de la ventana de nuevo y permaneció en silencio.

Un poco irritado por la falta de emoción que estaba demostrando la muchacha se acercó a ella y sujetándola por los hombros la giró para que lo mirara. No se asombró al ver como aquellos ojos marrones expresaban de todo excepto la calma que su dueña estaba demostrando.

-Preciosa, escúchame. Necesito que te centres –exigió más que pidió el heredero de los Malfoy- A tu madre tiene que examinarla un médico, debemos saber si la ha golpeado –explicó evitando pronunciar el nombre del padre de Hermione.

Los ojos de la joven abrieron desmesuradamente, al asimilar lo que Draco le estaba diciendo.

-Sé que es difícil pero… -

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –lo interrumpió ella zafándose de su agarre.

Draco parpadeó desconcertado y frunció el ceño al ver como se alejaba de él con un movimiento brusco.

-¿Cómo sabes cómo me siento, Draco? –repitió con furia contenida.

Draco se apoyó en la mesa y estiró las piernas, cruzándolas a la altura de los tobillos mientras la observaba caminar por el despacho. Se mantuvo en silencio siendo consciente de como la rabia se iba apoderando de ella.

-No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento. –Una sonrisa fría, más propia de él que de ella, surcó su rostro. –No es tu madre la que se comporta como si no tuviera orgullo. No estoy ciega, a pesar de lo que tú pareces creer. No es el nombre de Lucius Malfoy el que ha aparecido en medio de una investigación porque a pesar de haber sido un maldito mortífago, y ser un manipulador, salta a la legua que adora a tu madre.

-Hermione… - Se incorporó para acercarse a ella, pero ella dio un paso atrás para alejarse.

-No. –Negó con la cabeza –Me da igual lo que me digas. Tengo ganas de salir ahí fuera y zarandearla por ser tan estúpida. ¿Cómo ha podido permitírselo? –preguntó sin esperar respuesta deteniéndose brevemente para mirar a Draco con exasperación.

El chico alzó los ojos al cielo cuando vio un par de segundos después como reanudaba el paseo por el despacho. A él sí que le estaban dando ganas de cogerla y pegarle el trasero al asiento con un hechizo.

-¡Granger, ya vale! Tienes que tranquilizarte. –la interrumpió Draco con tono imperativo.

Hermione se detuvo y se giró para encararlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No te atrevas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer. No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer ¿Te ha quedado claro, Malfoy? –

Hermione observó fascinada como los ojos grises del chico se convertían en cuestión de segundos en témpanos de hielo.

-Cristalino –Siseó en respuesta.

Hermione asintió con el ceño fruncido y sin decir más salió del despacho dando un portazo que hizo que todos los que se encontraban en comisaría miraran hacia ella. La chica no se detuvo, demasiado enfadada como para prestarles atención.

* * *

Arrugó la carta que le había llegado hacía apenas unos momentos antes y la lanzó al fuego crepitante de la chimenea. Estúpido Malfoy. Sonrió con frialdad. Si creía que iba a seguir sus órdenes como si fuera un miserable elfo doméstico estaba muy equivocado. No había regresado de Francia para hacer el trabajo sucio que Lucius no se atrevía a hacer.

Malfoy se había convertido en un sangre pura venido a menos y ella no pensaba guardarle ningún respeto ahora que su vida y la de la estúpida de Narcissa había quedado relegada a un tercer o cuarto plano en la actualidad del mundo mágico. Los destruiría haciéndole creer a Lucius que era su fiel pupila.

Estaba bien informada. Sabía por sus informantes que el matrimonio apenas salía de Malfoy Manor, creían que allí se encontrarían a salvo si Bellatrix decidía atacarlos. Pobres ilusos.

Por otra parte tampoco podía olvidarse de Draco. Aquel traidor que la había rechazando por la sangre sucia amiga de Potter. No. Ellos dos también debían pagar. Todos iban a pagar por haber intentado matarla después de que Alex muriera.

Sin embargo los Malfoy eran los que iban a recibir la peor parte. A fin de cuentas por algo su madre se había encargado de fomentar desde pequeña su odio hacia ellos.

* * *

Movió el cuello con movimientos rápidos, estirando los músculos. Le dolía todo, estaba cansada e irritable. Necesitaba echarse un rato. Sin embargo después de salir de aquella escena del crimen y comprobar que no se trataba del mismo sujeto ya que la chica no había sido asesinada de manera tan brutal como en los casos anteriores, le había sugerido a Remus que la llevara a casa.

Sonrió al recordar cómo la había mirado él. Con una mezcla de desconcierto, fastidio y ella juraría que había percibido un pequeño brillo de excitación que por supuesto había desaparecido al segundo.

-Necesito recoger un par de cosas que me dejé allí, y dado que nos encontramos cerca y nos da tiempo si nos aparecemos… - Se había explicado.

Así que allí se encontraba, camino de la entrada a su casa mientras Remus iba a comprar un par de tabletas de chocolate "para el camino" había dicho.

Cogió las llaves que siempre llevaba guardadas en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y abrió la puerta con tranquilidad. El suave aroma conocido de casa la recibió provocando que su cuerpo se relajara instantáneamente. Entró y miró a su alrededor reconociendo la pequeña sala de estar en la que se tumbaba a leer o simplemente a dormir.

Se movió dispuesta a recoger la cazadora que se le había olvidado cuando sintió en la espalda la punta de una varita que la mantuvo congelada en el sitio.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi querida sobrina… -la voz susurrante de Bellatrix en su oído le provocó un pequeño estremecimiento que controló inmediatamente para que ella no lo percibiera.

Cerró los ojos un par de segundos analizando sus opciones. No podía sacar la varita sin que Bellatrix se diera cuenta y le lanzara un hechizo, por otra parte tampoco tenía ningún objeto lo suficientemente cerca como para que le diera tiempo a cogerlo y golpearla con él. Su pistola la llevaba escondida en la bota, donde siempre solía estar y no tenía libertad de movimiento para girarse y propinarle una patada.

Sintió como la presión con la varita se intensificaba y al segundo percibió el metal helado de la punta de una pistola en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-¿No te parecen curiosos los instrumentos que utilizan los asquerosos muggles para matarse entre ellos? ¿Cuál prefieres? – La carcajada de Bellatrix fue casi ensordecedora.

Pero Tonks no contestó. Los oídos le silbaban del propio miedo que sentía. Cerró los ojos mientras las palabras que su mentor siempre decía le venían a la mente repitiéndose una y otra vez como una especie de recordatorio macabro de lo que no había hecho. "Alerta permanente… alerta permanente…" Su respiración se aceleró sintiendo como por debajo de los párpados cerrados comenzaban a formarse las primeras lágrimas.

Una idea cruzó su mente sacudiéndola por completo. Remus estaba abajo. Por favor que subiera para comprobar si necesitaba ayuda con la ropa, por favor…

Rogó en silencio mientras esperaba escuchar un conjuro o un disparo lo que antes sucediera.

* * *

Escuchó como llamaban a la puerta pero continuó acostada en la cama. No quería ver a nadie. Estaba cansada, había discutido con su mejor amigo, había tenido que ver el cadáver de una chica asesinada y encima había tenido que soportar que Astoria Greengrass la llamara asesina.

Dio media vuelta en la cama sin incorporarse mientras seguía escuchando como continuaban llamando a la puerta. Sonrió con tristeza no necesitaba que nadie la llamara asesina para saber que por su culpa Alex estaba enterrado a Merlín sabía cuantos metros en el cementerio de su familia. Era curioso realmente curioso.

Se rindió y se levantó de la cama al escuchar como volvían a llamar de nuevo a la puerta. Se encaminó con pasos lentos hacia la puerta y la abrió sin importarle el aspecto que presentaba; el pelo negro con tanto volumen que parecía una leona, un pantalón de deporte negro muggle y una camiseta sencilla de manga corta blanca.

Parpadeó al comprobar a quien tenía delante.

Dave Connor se encontraba ante ella con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro y las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón blanco que llevaba.

Frunció el ceño enfadada y avergonzada tras la sorpresa inicial.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabías dónde encontrarme? –preguntó sin siquiera saludar.

-He leído la dirección en tu historial médico y me ha sorprendido ver que estabas en un hotel, así que he venido a ver si era tan bonito como para alojarme aquí un par de noches –Explicó con una sonrisa cómplice.

Pansy sonrió a su pesar. Era una excusa decente, después de todo, si le hubiera dicho que había ido a verla ella la puerta se habría cerrado en su cara sin ninguna consideración. De repente fue muy consciente del atuendo que llevaba y se sintió demasiado torpe.

-Dave lo siento, pero no es un buen momento –dijo siendo directa.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y lo será dentro de… -miró su reloj de pulsera –cuatro horas, por ejemplo? –la miró –sería la hora justa para cenar –

-Hoy no tengo ganas de salir. Estoy cansada. –negó escuetamente dando por concluida la conversación.

Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó la voz alegre de Dave que continuaba sin darse por vencido.

-En ese caso no tienes ni que cambiarte, ni siquiera tienes que salir de la habitación, puedo traer la cena aquí… -

Pansy volvió a formar una sonrisa y para su propia sorpresa abrió la puerta de nuevo.

* * *

Nada más llegar a su despacho cerró la puerta de un portazo, sintiendo una pequeña sensación de satisfacción al ver como las persianas se tambaleaban por el aire que había provocado al cerrarla

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó al llegar a la mesa tirando un lapicero que tenía en ella contra la pared haciendo que los lápices volaran en todas las direcciones.

Se sentó frustrada y enfadada consigo misma. Había discutido con Draco sólo porque él intentaba tranquilizarla. Con los codos apoyados en la mesa se masajeó la nuca durante unos segundos. Negó con la cabeza. O más bien, ella se había dedicado a lanzarle dardos venenosos mientras él se limitaba a observarla en silencio, como si fuera un mueble más del despacho. Tal vez si él le hubiera lanzado alguna de sus frases hirientes, como ella pretendía que hiciera podría haberse desahogado llamándole de todo y en ese momento no se sentiría tan mal.

Maldito Malfoy. Sabía cómo hacerla razonar incluso cuando no quería hacerlo. Se había arrepentido al segundo siguiente después de gritarle que no era nadie para decirle lo que tenía que hacer.

Bufó. Genial, ahora tendría que pedirle disculpas y su ego alcanzaría niveles insospechados.

* * *

Remus se movió con sigilo y sacó la varita y el arma agradeciendo que en la semana de pruebas que habían tenido que realizar para que los admitieran en la organización les hubieran enseñado a disparar con la izquierda.

Inspiró aire intentando calmarse, a pesar de que las manos se encontraban mortalmente quietas, el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho de una manera casi inhumana.

Acababa de llegar al rellano de la escalera que daba al piso de Tonks cuando escuchó la risa de Bellatrix. La había reconocido al momento, jamás olvidaría esa risa cínica y demente que había escuchado mientras Sirius caía tras el velo.

Pensó con rapidez. Por lo que podía ver a través del marco de la puerta, en algún momento Bellatrix había hecho que Tonks se arrodillara y la apuntaba con una varita y una pistola. Parpadeó sorprendido. La mortífaga odiaba todo lo muggle sin embargo aquello que era para matar lo utilizaba. Muy propio de ella. La observó sin atreverse a mirar a Dora, no quería que sus sentimientos le llevaran a hacer algo inoportuno. Necesitaba desarmarla pero no podía conjurar un hechizo sin que a ella le diera tiempo de apretar el gatillo.

Lo tuvo claro en un momento y al momento siguiente ejecutó sus planes.

Se acercó con sigilo por detrás de ella sin que se diera cuenta. Gracias a Merlín no estaba de cara a la puerta, había cometido error básico.

-Expelliarmus – murmuró ya que no quería que el hechizo fuera lo bastante potente para que la lanzara por los aires. Solamente quería quitarle la varita.

Cuando Bellatrix sintió y vio como la varita se le escapaba de los dedos ya era demasiado tarde, pues Remus ya tenía la pistola encañonada hacia su cabeza a menos de un metro de distancia.

Tonks giró la cabeza un par de segundos al escuchar la voz impregnada de frialdad de Remus.

-Tienes tres segundos para tirar el arma… Uno, dos… -

Agachó la cabeza al escuchar un disparo que iba directo hacia el marco de su habitación. Sintió como las lágrimas seguían corriendo por las mejillas. Solo había sido una advertencia del hombre de que no dudaría en disparar si no tiraba la pistola.

Rezó. Bellatrix era muy capaz de dispararle en cualquier momento, sin embargo disparar para morir segundos después… No lo sabía y eso la ponía aún más nerviosa.

-¡He dicho que tires la puta pistola! –dijo alzando la voz. –La próxima va directa a la cabeza ¿Me oyes? Yo no me lo pensaría tanto… -

Pero ella no la tiró. Si la tiraba la detendrían, lo sabía. Escuchó de nuevo la voz de Lupin.

-Te doy otros tres segundos… Uno… Dos… -

Antes de que terminara de contar Bellatrix se lanzó al suelo con un movimiento rápido y sin intentar disparar de nuevo por miedo a que le dispararan a ella se desapareció.

Tonks se echó hacia delante apoyando las manos en el suelo sollozando sin poder aguantar más su propio peso.

Con movimientos Remus guardó la varita en el bolsillo interior del abrigo y la pistola en el cinto del pantalón, pegada a la espalda.

-Eh,eh, eh – dijo intentando calmarla mientras la levantaba del suelo - Dora… Dora… venga, ya está… -murmuró al tiempo que la abrazaba intentando que dejara de sollozar de una manera tan desgarradora.

- ¡Eh! Ya está –repitió con suavidad apoyando su frente en la de ella haciendo que lo mirara –¿vale? –observó como la mujer asentía con la cabeza y percibió que su pelo había pasado del rosa chicle que llevaba esa mañana a un negro intenso pero no dijo nada.

Volvió a abrazarla con fuerza y por fin Tonks respiró varias veces como si fuera una niña pequeña y dejó de sollozar aunque alguna que otra lágrima seguía escapándose de sus ojos.

Levantó la cabeza y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Has dicho "puta pistola". Tú has dicho una palabrota… -

Remus sonrió y la besó en la frente para posteriormente abrazarla de nuevo mientras su propio corazón volvía a latir a un ritmo casi normal.

* * *

Draco miró la puerta cerrada como si quisiera prenderle fuego sólo con la mirada. Ginny acababa de salir por ella diciéndole que debía ser Hermione la que hablara con su madre porque ella no había tenido éxito. No había conseguido sonsacarle nada en contra de su marido.

¿Y se suponía que tenía que ser él, el que se lo dijera a Hermione después de la que discusión que habían mantenido? Se pasó la mano por el pelo, frustrado. Genial, sencillamente genial. Si tan solo hubiera podido contestarle de forma hiriente…

Pero no, negó para sus adentros, fastidiado. Él había tenido que actuar con la frialdad y la lógica que lo caracterizaba, a pesar de que lo que más deseaba en ese momento era localizar al padre de Hermione y darle una paliza.

Por no hablar del impulso que había sentido al verla intentando establecer una conversación coherente con su madre. Sí. Si por él fuera se la llevaría a cualquier maldito lugar lejos de allí.

Era cierto que no podía saber con certeza como se sentía pero sabía cómo se sentiría si todo aquello le hubiera sucedido a su madre.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos al recordar la conversación que habían mantenido con su madre hacía ya unos días.

_(Flash Back)_

_Observó a su madre mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama. Apoyado en la mesa de escritorio que había en la habitación, no perdió de vista a Hermione que se había sentado, algo pálida, en la silla del escritorio dándole la vuelta para mirar a la mujer. Sonrió interiornamente, Hermione parecía de todo menos cómoda estando en la misma habitación que Narcissa Malfoy._

_-¿Y bien? –Preguntó mirando a su madre tranquilamente. -¿De qué se trata? ¿Por qué te has arriesgado viniendo aquí donde papá podría haberte seguido? –_

_Narcissa sonrió levemente a su hijo. Era bastante obvio que Granger no estaba cómoda en su presencia._

_-Lucius lleva aproximadamente un mes manteniendo contacto con Astoria Greengrass – dijo sin ningún tipo de anestesia._

_Draco alzó una ceja con burla quitándole importancia a lo que Narcissa acababa de decir._

_-¿Ahora te dedicas a espiar las cartas ajenas, mamá?- preguntó-_

_La mujer negó con la cabeza tranquila._

_-Llegó una carta a casa y la lechuza golpeó en la ventana de mi despacho. –Se encogió de hombros. –Estuvo en el alféizar el tiempo el tiempo suficiente como para que me diera tiempo a leer el nombre del la persona que lo enviaba –_

_-¿Dónde está el problema? –preguntó Hermione con el ceño sin entender por qué la mujer se había desplazado hacia allí para decirles aquello._

_Narcissa la miró a los ojos durante unos segundos. Granger tenía los ojos marrones, grandes y expresivos, si alguna vez intentaba mentir a Draco le sería muy difícil._

_-Poco después de casarnos el matrimonio Greengrass comenzaron a relacionarse con nosotros. –Hermione no necesitó oír la palabra "mortífago" para saber a lo que Narcissa se refería._

_-Lucius y ella se llevaban bien, demasiado bien –añadió. Vio en sus ojos lo que Draco iba a preguntar y negó suavemente con la cabeza.- Nunca hubo ningún tipo de relación más allá de la que mostraban a todo el mundo, no porque Natasha, la madre de Astoria, no quisiera –aclaró con una sonrisa fría._

_Hermione se sorprendió al comprobar lo segura que se encontraba Narcissa de su marido y en cierto modo le agradó la idea._

_-Natasha empezó a intentar que yo le contara mis secretos, pero nunca me fié de ella. Se mostraba demasiado amable, en todo momento, como si no hubiera nada de maldad en ella, nunca se enfadaba, nunca replicaba, nunca alzaba la voz… era casi antinatural._

_-Después de eso, estando embarazada de ti –Sonrió a Draco – una tarde quedó con Lucius y le habló de un supuesto amante que yo tenía. –frunció el ceño enfadada aún al recordarlo. Por supuesto tu padre no la creyó pero cuando volvió a casa me dijo lo que había pasado._

_-¿Qué le dijo? –Preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz sorprendida por la historia._

_-Nada –dijo Narcissa encogiéndose de hombros._

_Hermione parpadeó desconcertada y alzó la cabeza para mirar a Draco comprobando que estaba sonriendo de medio lado, al parecer ella se había perdido algo._

_Draco miró a Hermione y le acarició el ceño fruncido haciendo que lo relajara de inmediato. Sin importarle en absoluto que su madre estuviera presenciando aquel gesto._

_-Si ella le hubiera preguntado algo, para sonsacarle lo que Greengrass le había dicho, hubiera dado muestras de estar interesada en lo que pasaba y habrían discutido. Al no comentar nada al respecto mi padre entendió que aquello era tan absurdo que no era "digno" –explicó Draco haciendo un gesto con los dedos – siquiera de ser hablado. –_

_-¿Y si él hubiera pensando totalmente lo contrario? –preguntó turbada._

_La rubia sonrió con brevedad._

_-Confié en que me conociera lo suficiente –_

_¿Y ya estaba? Había confiado en que su marido la conociera lo suficiente. Tan simple y a la vez tan complejo como eso. Dejó que fuera Draco el que hablara porque ella estaba demasiado confusa._

_-¿A qué ha venido esta historia? –preguntó siendo práctico._

_-Natasha me odiaba porque no consiguió que nos separáramos y ese odio se lo inculcó a la única persona que podría odiarte a ti de igual manera. Su hija Astoria. Te odia por haberla rechazado cuando eras un crío y por extensión también te odia a ti –explicó Narcissa mirando primero a Draco y después a Hermione._

_-No sé lo que Lucius y ella están tramando pero te puedo asegurar que tú estás implicada –alzó las dos cejas. –No en vano has deshonrado a la honorable familia Malfoy –dijo con sorna._

_Hermione la miró sin bajar la mirada en ningún momento. Ella no había deshonrado nada, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir como si le dieran un pequeño golpe en medio del estómago._

_Narcissa vio como su hijo se tensaba ante lo que ella había dicho y negó con la cabeza cuando éste la miró dispuesto a encararse con ella para defender a la chica._

_-Puede que hace tiempo… - Comenzó a decir pero frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza de nuevo y se corrigió – No, ni siquiera entonces… A mí me daba igual toda esa ideología de la pureza de sangre…-_

_Hermione frunció el ceño no creyéndose ni una sola palabra._

_-Nos habían criado en medio de todo eso pero ni Drómeda ni yo estábamos convencidas de todo aquello. Ella se enamoró de Tonks y renunció a la familia. Yo conocí a Lucius en el colegio y nos llevamos bien desde el primer momento. –Se pasó la mano por el flequillo con despreocupación. –Yo no me vi en situación de elegir –_

_Se levantó de la cama con elegancia y se acercó a Draco para darle un beso en la mejilla. Se giró hacia Hermione antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta. _

_-Me da igual si eres hija de muggles, mestiza, pura o un elfo doméstico –Hermione sonrió con suavidad ante la comparación – Sé que mi hijo es feliz contigo, eso es todo lo que me importa… - Aclaró y sin decir más salió al pasillo del hotel y se despareció._

_(Fin Flash Back)_

Desde luego su madre había conseguido sorprenderlo…

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar unos suaves golpes, tan suaves que era como si la persona no quisiera que la oyera de verdad.

Sonrió levemente sabiendo de antemano quien estaba detrás de la puerta. Se levantó para ir a abrirle la puerta a pesar de que no era necesario, sin embargo quería que esperara unos segundos más que los que habría tardado en decir "adelante"

Sonrió interiormente al ver el gesto nervioso de Hermione, no obstante exteriormente alzó una ceja con indiferencia, rescatando por un momento a la persona altiva, fría y mimada que había sido durante su estancia en Hogwarts.

Hermione alzó la vista sorprendida al verlo en el umbral. Se había imaginado pidiéndole disculpas mientras él se encontraba sentado detrás de su mesa, no teniéndolo tan cerca.

-¿Podemos hablar? –Preguntó algo cohibida.

-Supongo –contestó el chico con vaguedad.

Formó una sonrisa de medio lado sin que la chica se diera cuenta cuando la invitó a entrar sin apartarse de la puerta, lo que provocó que Hermione temblara ante su cercanía.

Draco cerró la puerta y siguió a Hermione hasta que se sentó en la silla que había en la parte externa de la mesa en la que trabajaba. Jugando un poco con la situación, él se situó en el mismo lugar donde se había apoyado esa mañana y en la misma postura. Apoyado en la mesa con las piernas estiradas y cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos.

-Tú dirás… -la incitó mostrándose casi fastidiado.

-¡Ya vale! –la orden de Hermione casi estuvo a punto de hacer que estallara en carcajadas. Ahí estaba la "explosión Granger" como lo había catalogado en su momento Ginny

–Sé que esta mañana he metido la pata y que he dicho cosas que debería haberme callado, pero estaba enfadada y dado que no podía gritarle a mi madre. Le he gritado a la persona que tengo más cerca, es decir a ti… -lo miró con expresión apesadumbrada.

-Te falta algo por decir -dijo Draco sin moverse.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos fastidiada y apretó los dientes.

-Lo siento –murmuró en un susurro apenas audible. Odiaba pedir disculpas y Draco lo sabía perfectamente.

-¿Sabes? Creo que no te he oído bien…-

-¿Estas disfrutando con esto, verdad? –preguntó enfadada al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla viendo cómo Draco formaba una lenta y burlona sonrisa – He dicho que lo siento –añadió alzando la voz, esta vez, más de lo necesario.

Draco rodó los ojos exasperado.

-¿Ves como no era tan difícil? –preguntó con cierta burla –anda ven aquí, pequeña…- añadió al ver que ella iba a replicar de nuevo.

Y así sujetándola por las manos y tirando de ella hacia sí, la besó como llevaba queriendo besarla casi todo el maldito día.

* * *

_**Bueno, bueno, sé que he tardado un poco más en actualizar pero estoy a punto de empezar los exámenes de la universidad y estoy bastante liada. Por eso **__**os pido disculpas**__** si alguno o alguna de vosotros leéis "Días de Sol" porque es muy posible que no pueda actualizar hasta después del 31.**_

_**Me queda dar las gracias por los reviews a:**_ malfoy19dani, Pescui Cullen y Luna Granger.

Y ya sabéis si queréis decirme algo pulsad en "Review this Chapter".

Y nada más, que me voy a dormir que son las dos de la mañana. Espero que os haya gustado.

¡Nos leemos!


	17. Pisando el acelerador

Capítulo 17: "_Pisando el acelerador"_

Pansy cerró la puerta mientras, lentamente, una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. A pesar de las más de diez razones que en un primer momento se habían formado en su cabeza sobre por qué no debería salir con Dave, había terminado aceptando que se presentara en su habitación con la cena.

No entendía por qué cada vez que ella le había dado una negativa, él había insistido más. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Si hasta había seguido insistiendo cuando ella había abierto la puerta en chándal y con un volumen en el pelo más propio de Granger en sus mejores años que de ella misma.

Sonrió más ampliamente mientras se acercaba al baño. Con un giro de muñeca hizo que unos pantalones vaqueros muggles y una camisa de color naranja salieran del armario situado justo al lado de la cama.

Se detuvo un momento mientras se miraba al espejo del baño. Dave era muggle, un muggle del que ella no sabía absolutamente nada. Se secó las manos en la toalla que había colgada al lado del lavamanos. Probablemente aquello era un error, un terrible error. Se encogió de hombros. Siempre le habían dicho que era mejor arrepentirse de los errores cometidos que de los que no habían tenido lugar.

* * *

-No te vayas… -

Remus detuvo sus pasos y se acercó a la cama donde momentos antes había depositado a Tonks, que se había quedado durmiendo en el salón. La había dejado despacio sobre la cama y la había cubierto con la colcha teniendo especial cuidado para no despertarla. Sin embargo, por lo visto sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó sonriendo al verla tapada con la manta hasta el cuello y con los ojos cerrados, como una niña demasiado cansada.

-No me dejes sola, por favor…. –

Frunció el ceño. No le parecía oportuno quedarse en aquella habitación con aquella mujer que parecía tener un don para despertar sus más primitivos instintos. No, se dijo. No le parecía oportuno en absoluto.

-Dora… -replicó como si estuviera reprendiéndola.

Observó como abría los ojos apenas lo necesario para poder verle.

-Te prometo que no intentaré seducirte… -Remus sonrió levemente. Muy propio de Tonks hablar de seducción cuando se encontraba medio dormida. - Por favor, Remus- repitió cerrando los ojos de nuevo, demasiado cansada para mantenerlos abiertos.

Sonrió cuando escuchó el suspiro del hombre. Y se giró para destapar la cama. El hombre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-No – negó rotundamente al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos como si la estuviera escaneando provocando que la joven bufara fastidiada.

-Por Merlín, Remus. Solo quiero que me abraces durante un rato pero si eso es demasiado pedir… - Dio media vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda, enfadada.

Preguntándose que había hecho él para merecer semejante tortura, se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y se introdujo en la cama con la camisa y los pantalones puestos. Tonks no se movió a su lado. Maldiciendo la testarudez de los Black alzó los ojos al cielo y le pasó un brazo por encima de la cintura. Apoyó el codo en la almohada y la cabeza en su mano, alzándose para mirarla.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó.

Sin decir nada Tonks se giró haciendo que Remus quitara el brazo de su cintura y se acomodó sobre el pecho del hombre abrazándolo con su mano derecha.

-Mucho mejor… Gracias… - dijo remolona. Alzó la cabeza sabiendo que Remus la estaba mirando y rozó sus labios con los de él. No fue un beso apasionado, ni siquiera fue un beso, solo fue un roce, un simple roce que evitó que hombre pudiera dormir durante el resto de la noche.

* * *

Bufó desesperada mientras se daba la vuelta por quinta vez en la cama. Miró a Draco al escucharlo gruñir tras el movimiento de ella y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Seguía dormido a pesar de las vueltas que ella no paraba de dar. Estaba cansada sí, y probablemente su cuerpo a la mañana siguiente le exigiera las horas de sueño que no le estaba concediendo esa noche pero en ese momento no le importó. No iba a poder dormir y permanecer acostada era inútil y frustrante. Dios, si ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos sin ver el rostro demudado por el miedo de su madre.

Con un suspiro apenas audible salió de la cama y se encaminó al baño. Eran las cuatro de la mañana; faltaban apenas tres horas para que tuviera que levantarse. Era inútil volver a la cama, sabría que no podría volver a dormir. Con un leve asentimiento de la cabeza como si de ese modo confirmara sus pensamientos, decidió que se daría una ducha rápida y saldría a dar una vuelta.

Media hora después ya estaba preparada. Se había vestido con unos vaqueros claros y una camiseta de algodón y el pelo lo llevaba suelto cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda. Le apetecía conducir un rato y quería ir cómoda. Sonrió levemente. Poca gente sabía que a pesar de que los deportes como el Quidditch o el fútbol no le gustaban, conducir durante un tiempo la relajaba.

Se dispuso a salir del baño maldiciendo internamente por no haberse llevado su coche y aceptando el hecho de que tendría que dar un paseo a pie cuando se topó de bruces, nada más abrir la puerta, con el pecho denudo de Draco. Agradeció que la sujetara por los hombros para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio.

-Lo siento… -musitó Hermione –no quería despertarte… -

Draco sin decir nada le agarró los brazos con suavidad y los dirigió hacia su propia espalda, haciendo que lo abrazara. Cuando la tuvo donde quería se acercó a su frente para darle un beso.

-Todo va a salir bien – susurró contra su oído mientras disfrutaba de la suavidad y del perfume que manaba de ella.

Sin decir nada Hermione escondió la cara contra la garganta de Draco. El chico suspiró sabiendo que no creía lo que le había dicho. Se apartó ligeramente, lo justo para poder mirarla a los ojos pero Hermione esquivó su mirada.

-Preciosa, mírame… -le cogió con suavidad la barbilla para que ella no tuviera más remedio que seguir sus instrucciones. – Todo va a salir bien ¿de acuerdo? –preguntó doblando las rodillas para quedar a su altura y alzando las cejas.

Se apartó de ella, dejándola sorprendida, cuando Hermione asintió. Frunció el ceño cuando observó cómo se dirigía al sillón donde había dejado su cazadora esa misma noche y buscaba en los bolsillos hasta dar con lo que estaba buscando. Después se acercó de nuevo a ella sonriendo levemente y le tomó la mano derecha para darle un beso íntimo, suave y perfecto en el dorso de la muñeca. Posteriormente dejó en su mano un juego de llaves y le cerró el puño sobre ellas ante la mirada estupefacta de Hermione.

Cuando ésta apartó la vista de su mano para posarla sobre los ojos grises con una muda pregunta en los suyos, Draco hizo un pequeño mohín.

-Coge mi coche, pisa el acelerador durante un rato y vuelve aquí perfecta para enfrentarte a toda esta porquería –ordenó con tranquilidad.

Hermione parpadeó y sonrió brevemente. Aquel gesto le sorprendió, era como si llevara años sin formar una sonrisa.

-Buena chica – susurró Draco acercándose para darle un beso que en pocos segundos creció en intensidad. Él se apartó en ese momento y suspiró con frustración mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la cama. –Te acompañaría –dijo mientras se metía entre las mantas de nuevo – pero no soy yo el que tiene el problema…-

Hermione sonrió mientras se ponía la chaqueta y abría la puerta para salir al pasillo del hotel. Draco no era el que tenía una bomba a punto de estallar entre sus manos, sin embargo la ayudaba a aguantar el peso.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson se removió entre las sabanas una vez más antes de decidir levantarse de la cama. Estaba nerviosa. Negó con la cabeza. No nerviosa no, estaba sorprendida. Lo había pasado bien con Connor, a pesar de que no habían salido de la habitación y no había habido sexo. Simplemente habían hablado y habían comido encima de la cama con las piernas cruzadas de manera india. Una carcajada salió de sus labios mientras se acercaba al armario para elegir la ropa que se pondría aquel día. Merlín, tenía veinticinco años y había cenado encima de la colcha de su cama como si tuviera aun ocho años y su madre estuviera jugando con ella.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro momentáneamente. Su madre nunca había hecho aquello con ella, pero Narcissa sí. Cuando eran aun demasiado pequeños para entender la diferencia entre magia blanca o negra. Las familias más importantes y oscuras del mundo mágico reunían a su prole, haciendo que los niños estuvieran en las distintas mansiones para que se conocieran y para conseguir que en un futuro siguieran con la maldad que sus familiares habían sembrado durante años.

En una de esas reuniones de convivencia como posteriormente Blaise las denominaría, Draco y ella se habían hecho inseparables, como solo se pueden hacer inseparables dos niños de ocho años. Aun recordaba la mirada fría e intimidatoria que le había regalado Draco nada más verla. No le había gustado en absoluto, pero a ella eso no le importó, y por lo visto a Narcissa tampoco porque se había comportado con ella como si fuera otra hija mas.

En un primer momento aquello la había sorprendido. Narcissa era una Malfoy, era la mujer de Lucius Malfoy; acérrimos de la ideología del Señor Oscuro y educada para ser mortífaga desde que nació, sin embargo todo aquello no parecía tener cabida en aquella casa cuando ella estuvo allí por primera vez. La madre de Draco se había comportado como si sólo fuera una mujer normal jugando con su hijo y con su amiga obligatoria. Pansy recordaba que habían saltado encima de la cama, habían cenado en ella, y habían corrido por el jardín como niños normales que nunca llegarían a ser.

Suspiró. Ella era normal dentro del mundo de los magos pero cuando salía de él era como un perro de tres cabezas mareado vagando entre muggles. No sabía cómo actuar con ellos, sobre qué hablar… sin embargo con Connor no había sido así…

Suspiró y formó una sonrisa. Los chicos iban a estar gastándole bromas hasta el próximo siglo por lo menos.

* * *

Esbozó una sonrisa mientras conducía por los alrededores de Londres, observando calles por las que había pasado de pequeña para dirigirse al colegio o a casa de alguna amiga para ir las dos juntas a clase.

Miró por el retrovisor antes de girar en la siguiente intersección y frunció el ceño al comprobar que llevaba detrás el mismo todoterreno que la última vez que había mirado. "No te alteres, tal vez sólo esté haciendo el mismo recorrido" pensó. Giró a la derecha en la siguiente calle que encontró y observó como el coche hacía, segundos después, exactamente lo mismo que ella. Mierda.

Tragó en grueso al sentir como los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban, aquello no era una buena señal. Siempre que se encontraba en peligro sentía lo mismo. Pisó el acelerador escuchando el sonido del motor del Porsche y agradeció en silencio que Draco fuera tan arrogante como para comprarse ese tipo de coche. Cuando observó como el coche que llevaba pegado aceleraba segundos después, supo que estaba en problemas.

Dio una vuelta completa a la rotonda que tenía justo enfrente y tomó la primera calle que encontró. Con la respiración agitada miró de nuevo por el retrovisor y comprobó que había logrado despistarlos. No sabía porqué pero tenía bastante claro que la seguían.

Detuvo el coche cuando el semáforo que tenía enfrente cambio de color; de verde a rojo y pulsó el botón para cerrar los pestillos. Suspiró tomando aire para intentar tranquilizarse, mientras esperaba y se sorprendió al escucharse soltar una pequeña risa histérica. Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver como un hombre de apenas unos treinta y pocos años intentaba abrir la puerta y al no conseguirlo sacaba una pistola del interior de su chaqueta.

Sin importarle que el semáforo hubiera cambiado o no de color pisó el acelerador y no se detuvo hasta llegar al aparcamiento del hotel. Aparcó el coche y tras comprobar que no había nadie más siguiéndola ni a pie, ni en coche, se bajó de él y corriendo llegó hasta la entrada. Dio gracias a Merlín cuando observó como Draco salía del primer ascensor hablando con Pansy. Al parecer había llegado justo en el momento en el que estos se dirigían a la comisaría.

Apenas fue consciente de que se había detenido y mucho menos del momento exacto en el que ambos llegaron hasta ella. Antes de que a ninguno de los dos les diera tiempo a preguntar nada, Hermione se había lanzado a los brazos del rubio que la abrazo con fuerza en el acto.

Frunció el ceño por encima del hombro de la joven para mirar a Pansy que miraba a Hermione estupefacta. Solamente con verla allí parada en medio del gran recibidor del hotel, ambos se habían dado cuenta de que había sucedido algo y al acercarse, las lágrimas de la chica se lo confirmaron.

Draco la abrazó hasta que escuchó como los débiles sollozos amainaban.

-Hermione, Hermione… -repitió al ver que ella no se calmaba –escúchame ¿te han hecho daño? –

Pansy sonrió brevemente al ver como Granger negaba con la cabeza pero sin apartar en ningún momento su rostro de la garganta de Draco.

-De acuerdo… -aceptó el chico sintiendo como parte del miedo que lo había embargado desaparecía - ¿Qué ha pasado?-

Ella murmuró una respuesta que el abrigo de Draco ahogó. Él la echó hacia atrás con suavidad y ella intentó valientemente controlar su respiración agitada.

Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que Pansy lo estaba viendo todo y se centró en explicarles lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo no se separó de Draco más de lo estrictamente necesario para poder hablar.

-He salido a dar una vuelta y cuando ya pensaba volver aquí, me he dado cuenta de que un todoterreno me estaba siguiendo -suspiró mientras sentía como las manos de él le recorrían la espalda en un intento por tranquilizarla. –He intentado despistarlo y cuando ya creía que no iba a poder, lo he conseguido… - se quedó callada un momento.

-Pero… -la instó Draco alzándole la barbilla.

-Me he detenido en un semáforo y mientras esperaba a que se pusiera en verde un hombre se ha acercado a mí y ha sacado una pistola… -cerró los ojos y se aferró mas a él. –He acelerado justo cuando iba a disparar… -la voz se le quebró.

-¡Eh! Los has dejado atrás ¿no, Granger? –habló Pansy intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

Hermione se separó de Draco para mirarlo. Dios, nunca sabría como conseguía con solo mirarla con aquellos ojos grises que se tranquilizara.

-Draco, iban a por mí… iban a por mí… -repitió sin poder creérselo todavía.

Draco le sujeto la cara con las manos y se acercó a ella hasta que sus narices casi se rozaron.

-Hermione, si ellos van a por ti, yo voy a por ellos. –Alzó las cejas esperando que asintiera. Cuando lo hizo, continuó hablando. –Mira vamos a hacer una cosa. Vamos a ir al despacho de Potter y le vamos a contar lo que ha ocurrido, después vamos a ir a hablar con tu madre –

-No –se negó la joven – con mi madre, no. –repitió.

Draco no dio su brazo a torcer.

-Hermione a lo mejor ella sabe algo y por eso te han seguido. Tenemos que hablar con ella…-dijo en un tono casi autoritario.

* * *

-Está bien, necesito que me digas qué sabes y que me lo digas ya –el tono imperativo que utilizó unido a la falta de saludo hizo que Jean Granger mirara a su hija con el ceño fruncido.

-Te dije ayer todo lo que te tenía que decir –

Hermione suspiró intentando conservar la poca paciencia que le quedaba. No quería ser dura con su madre, menos aún cuando era evidente que había sido maltratada por su propio padre, como atestiguaban los moratones que le recorrían las muñecas. Sólo había hecho falta levantarle un poco la manga de la blusa para verlos.

Era cierto que el día anterior Jean había hablado con ella, si a contestar a sus preguntas con monosílabos era hablar, pensó, pero no había contestado a nada que implicara a su padre. Esperaba que cuando le contara lo que había sucedido esa mañana se le soltara la lengua.

-Esta mañana han estado a punto de matarme –percibió un pequeño centelleó en los ojos de Jean –lo creas o no, sé que tiene algo que ver con que papá estuviera el otro día en el lugar donde hacíamos una redada, así que vas a decirme ya, que ha estado sucediendo en casa desde que yo me fui… -

Jean miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una pequeña sala que hacía todas las funciones de sala de interrogatorios que había visto en las series de televisión, sin embargo en vez de tratarse de una sala fría y gris con una mesa y una silla, se trataba de una sala cálida y confortable compuesta por un pequeño sillón y una mesita de roble. No le hizo falta estar detrás del espejo grande que había en la habitación para saber que detrás de él estaban todas las personas que el día anterior habían intentado hablar con ella.

-Está bien… -dijo mientras intentaba evitar que Hermione percibiera que estaba temblando – Todo cambió en el momento en el que te fuiste de casa para ir a Hogwarts…-

* * *

**Gracias, gracias, gracias por los reviews que me habéis enviado. Sé que he tardado siglo y medio en actualizar, pero los exámenes, y un catarro tremendo han sido los culpables. Espero que me perdonéis y que os guste el capítulo.**

**Ahora no tengo tiempo de poner todos vuestros nombres pero os aseguro que en el próximo no faltaran.**

**Un abrazo y ya sabéis, si queréis mas intriga, dejad REVIEWS… **


End file.
